


My Slytherin Prince

by SylverMine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Brief use of alcohol, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Good Tom Riddle, Jerk Cedric Diggory, Lots of it, M/M, Parental Severus Snape, Parental Tom Riddle, Phoenix Harry Potter, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Severus Snape, Sassy Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Triwizard Tournament, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 62,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverMine/pseuds/SylverMine
Summary: It's a story about how Harry finds his true family. He goes through a creature inheritance and his mate is someone  he never thought he could possibly get along with.this story is set in 4th year.Cross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Severus Snape/Voldemort
Comments: 87
Kudos: 778





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> This is my first story on Ao3, so please be nice! 
> 
> I love comments and I love suggestions, so if you have anything for me, please feel free to comment! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks for reading!

Harry ran back up the stairs and into his room. The Dursley were back any minute now from their vacation and Harry didn't dare show his face. He didn't want to ruin their good mood with his freakish face.

He closed the door to his room right as he heard the front door down stairs open. Thankfully, the Dursleys just ignored him for the rest of the night and was able to fall asleep peacefully.

The next morning though was a completely different story.

"GET DOWN HERE, FREAK!" his aunt Petunia yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry couldn't have rushed down the stairs fast enough. As soon as he reached Petunia, he stood quietly in front her, eyes steadily trained on the floor beneath him as he waited.

"Get started with breakfast and then get your chores done" Petunia said, looking down at the boy in front of her as she put her hands on her hips. "I expect you to be done by lunch."

Harry watched Petunia walk away with her nose in the air before rushing to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

\---

Harry collapsed on his bed in exhaustion that night, the Dursleys having worked him harder than normal.

Harry laid in his bed for a couple minutes. He hadn't heard from any of his friends at all so far this summer. He knew that Ron and Hermione had gone traveling with their families out of the country, but that hasn't stopped them from sending at least one letter.

Usually he gets at least one letter from his friends during the summer, but he guesses they were just too busy for him this summer.

He could understand though why they would forget about him. He just wasn't worth enough to friends like them. They deserved better anyway.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps climbing the stairs. He braced himself as the door to his room was slammed open and then immediately slammed shut again.

"GET UP BOY!" Harry's Uncle Vernon yelled. The poor wizard could tell already that Vernon was in a very bad mood.

Harry scrambled to get up from off his bed and stood in front of his uncle, head down with an attempt to make himself seem as small as possible.

"Turn around and get on your knees" Vernon snarled as he unlooped his belt from around his waist.

"Shirt off, now!" the whale of a man said while raising his voice again.

Again Harry complied, moving as fast as he could.

Harry braced himself as he felt the belt buckle make sharp contact with the skin on his back.

\---

Harry woke up to a quiet knocking sound at his window. He jolted a little at the noise, not realizing at first what it was, but after facing the window, he saw his snowy white owl patiently waiting to be let into the room.

Harry smiled slightly when he saw his friend, probably his only real friend.

Carefully he maneuvered himself off the bed, watchful of his sore and still slightly stinging back. 

"Hey girl," Harry greeted as he opened the window and started petting her feathers. "What's that you got in your mouth?"

Harry held out his hand as Hedwig dropped something in his palm. Taking his hand back, Harry saw that Hedwig had brought him a pretty little green hued rock.

"It's my birthday isn't it?" Harry smiled, knowing why Hedwig had given him a present. He has a little box full of the gifts that Hedwig has gotten over the time they've known each other.

Harry couldn't have asked for a better friend!

\---

Laying back down on his stomach on his bed, Harry thought of what his day would like in the morning.

Tomorrow would be his birthday, but he didn't think much of it, other than the fact that he would be turning 14. He looked at his alarm clock by his bed and saw that it was already 11:58 pm. _Might as well stay awake for a couple more minutes_ he thought to himself.

As the clock turned 12:00, he sang a quiet happy birthday to himself.

He smirked to himself as he thought of the upcoming year at Hogwarts, hoping he wouldn't have another life threatening situation and that he could finally have a somewhat normal year!

With those thoughts in mind, he slowly slipped into a light sleep.

\---

Harry woke up the next morning at 6:00.

He laid in bed for a moment, wishing that he didn't have to get up and that he didn't have to endure this family any longer.

But he got up anyway, changed into some fresher clothes and quietly opened his bedroom door. 

He didn't hear anything so he quietly opened his door all the way and silently made his way to the bathroom.

Once he was done in the bathroom he walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He got out a pan and put a pad of butter in it, while turning on the burner the pan was on.

Once the butter was melted and distributed around the pan, he started to make the eggs and bacon that he would serve for breakfast.

He was almost done when he heard a door open upstairs.

 _Great! They decided to wake up today._ Harry thought. Just as he was distributing the breakfast onto three separate plates, the Dursleys came down for breakfast.

"Hurry up with our breakfast, boy!" Vernon yelled, "You better not have burned anything this time!"

After hearing Vernon yelling, Harry quickly gathered the plates and brought them to the dinning room where his uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley were all sitting.

He set the plates down in front of them. "Go fetch us something to drink, freak!" Petunia screeched.

Harry almost flinched away from how loud she was being. He scurried away to the kitchen and got out three glasses. He filled each of them with orange juice and carefully picked all three of them up, walking slowly so as to not spill them.

He walked back to the dining room and started to hand out the glasses. He had already given his Aunt Petunia hers and as he walked around to give Dudley and his Uncle Vernon theirs, he tripped and the glasses flew out his hands, spilling their contents all over the people seated at the table.

He tried to catch the cups but missed and they shattered when they hit the floor.

Harry mentally cursed himself for being so clumsy. Suddenly he heard one of the chairs screech against the floor as his Uncle Vernon stood up from the table, seething with anger towards Harry.

"Get up boy!" Vernon shouted, Harry fearfully and cautiously stood up, keeping his eyes pointed to the floor.

"Look at what you did! You ruined our meal!" Vernon shouted, Harry flinched.

Suddenly Harry had felt searing pain in his side and doubled over from just being hit by his uncle.

His uncle hit him again, this time Harry fell to the floor. Vernon kicked him hard in the side over and over again until Harry was sure that he could feel a crack forming in one of his ribs.

After kicking him once more, Vernon shouted at him to clean up the mess he had made.

Harry tried to get up, he couldn't at first, but he tried again and he slightly managed to crawl back into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, he leaned up against one of the counters, trying to steady himself as he attempted to stand. After a few seconds of catching his breath, he grabbed a dish rag and hurried back out to where the mess was so he could clean it up.

Once he was done he scurried back into the kitchen to dispose of the broken glass and to wait until breakfast was over.

After a little while, Petunia barged into the kitchen.

"Clean up the dining room table! After that here is your list of chores for today." Petunia ordered him, dropping the list before she even finished her sentence.

Once she walked out of the kitchen, Harry hobbled over to the list on the floor and slowly picked it up. Once he had the list in his hands he stuffed it into his pocket and headed out into the dinning room.

When he had finished with the table and the dishes, he looked at the list. He sighed and looked at all the things he was tasked to do that day.

' _Well happy birthday to me!'_ Harry thought sarcastically to himself.

It would be a long day.

\---

As it neared the end of the day, Harry was done with all but a few things on the list, but first he needed to make dinner.

Unfortunately, this was not his day.

He had accidentally burned the vegetables and didn't have time to try and remake them. At that moment, he swore life was out to get him!

He hesitantly brought out dinner, knowing what was coming. As he set down the plate in front of Vernon, he tried not to flinch too hard as the man yelled, "WHAT IS THIS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US WITH YOUR ATROCIOUS COOKING SKILLS!"

Harry took a small step backwards, cowering away from the beating he knew was coming.

Vernon came at him, dragging him up to Harry's room. Once there, Vernon threw Harry up against the wall and started to repeatedly hit and kick him, all while yelling at him, calling him names like, freak, worthless, mistake, and many more things to bring down Harry's self worth. 

Once Vernon was done, he left, slamming the door behind him. Harry was left bleeding and broken, on the verge of slipping unconscious. The last thing he thought to himself was _someone help me._

\---

Many miles away, a certain black haired man was getting ready to leave a cauldron to set over night when he heard a faint voice call for help.

He listened carefully. When he heard it again he recognized it to be Potters' voice.

At first he wanted to ignore the call, but the black haired man felt a sudden need to go and see what was wrong with the boy calling out to him.

He put the potion he was working with down and quickly apperated to Harry's room at #4 Privet Dr.

What he found there shocked him.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus expected to apperate outside the front door of the house but was a bit surprised to find himself in someone's room.

Looking around, he wasn't impressed. It was cramped and everything looked rundown and old and rather messy.

A cage caught his eyes as he looked at the window. It looked like an owl cage, and were those owl treats? Whose room was this?

Severus spun around quickly when he heard a soft groan sound from one of the corners in the room. His dark eyes widened as he looked down at the sight before him.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he didn't want to see it. He never would have guessed that this was the wizarding world's "Golden Boy" as he looked at the broken boy in front of him.

Kneeling down next to Harry, he took out his wand and cast a diagnostic spell to see what damage was done.

Harry had several broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, his leg was cracked in two different places, he had been malnourished and had cuts and bruises all over his skin.

Severus could feel tears start to well up in his eyes. He felt immense guilt wash over him. This was the boy he had been so cruel to? All this time Harry had to deal with this in his homelife and Severus' bullying must've just added to the pain the boy must've already been feeling.

Severus was having trouble processing all this very sudden information. The unconscious boy before him was the same one he had bullied for practically no reason at all for three years? Severus was a mix of emotions that he admittedly didn't like feeling.

He was angry towards the muggles Harry had to live with and angry at Dumbledore for subjecting the boy to this year after year! Surely he must've known that this was happening!

Under all this anger though, was sadness.

He was sad that Harry had to go this, at such a young age and all alone no doubt. Severus had made a decision, he was going to try and help the small boy before him by first healing him of his wounds. Severus gently picked him up and apperated back at Spinner's End.

Once there, Severus hurried through the house with Harry in his arms, bringing him to the guest room. Severus laid Harry down and began the long process of healing Harry's wounds and giving him replenishing potions.

He had never been so grateful for those classes Madame Pomphrey had made all the teachers attend at the beginning of every year.

\---

A couple days later, Harry finally had woken up. He reached over to the nightstand for his glasses out of habit. Once he had put them on he looked around the unfamiliar room. He noticed that this was not his room almost immediately, it looks far too nice to be anything close to his. The walls are done in deep forest green with a desk in the far corner of the room and a couple book cases holding an array of different books. The bed he was in was a soft one, the most comfortable one he had ever been in (he thought it might even give the Hogwarts beds a run for their money!) The sheets and pillow cases were black but the comforter on top matched the walls quite nicely with deep green. _How did I get here?_ Harry wondered. Unexpectedly, the door opened and Harry dove back under the blankets, suddenly scared about who's house he might be in.

"I know you're awake. Come on out, I promise I won't hurt you. You'll be alright." Harry heard the oddly familiar voice say. He could've sworn it was Professor Snape, but that was impossible, he hated him! Harry felt the bed dip down as the person sat beside him. "It's alright, I won't hurt you" the person reiterated as they began to pull back blankets so Harry could see him. Harry was so confused at that moment, it was Professor Snape! But, why?

"Professor-" Harry began but was cut off when Snape shushed him. Harry looked at him with a confused expression.

"Let me explain. Sometimes when a person, mainly only wizards, is in a life or death situation they can communicate with others. It's a study that has yet to be explained, but I had heard you calling out for help. I only regret it took me so long. I came to see what was wrong and saw you had been beaten, almost to death, so I took you here so you can heal" Snape explained.

Harry was a little less confused with the explanation, but he still had questions.

"If you don't mind, where is here?" Harry whispered.

"I brought you to my house I thought you would rather not go to St. Mungo's"

"Thank you, Sir" Harry whispered again, looking down. He had appreciated the thought, but he wasn't used to this. He didn't quite know what to make of the situation.

Without any explanation, Severus quickly got up and exited the room and came back with a tray of food for Harry, knowing the boy must be hungry. Harry looked at the food, grateful yet unsure at the same time. Severus set the tray down in front Harry, who slowly began to eat. For a few moments, Severus watched.

"Harry I will be right back, I need to check on something for a moment" Snape said as he walked out of the room and into his potions lab where he tended to a potion that was in the process of being made.

Harry ate a little bit of the food that was brought to him, but couldn't eat much. When he was full he set the tray on the nightstand and laid back down onto the bed. He was sure that Professor Snape wouldn't mind if he took another nap.

He slipped into a calm sleep.

Not even half an hour later, Harry woke up with a searing pain rushing through his spine. He tried not to make any noise and yell out, but ultimately wasn't able to keep in the cries of pain that escaped his lips.

\---

In the next room over, Severus heard Harry's scream of pain and came running into the room Harry was in. He saw the boy thrashing around in the bed and was almost thrown into a panic. He didn't know what to do, he didn't even know what was happening.

He ran to Harry to try and help in any way he could, then he noticed a subtle change in Harry's smell. Harry was coming into his inheritance. Severus quickly got Harry onto his stomach just in time as a pair of big, beautiful, reddish gold wings that seemed as though they were on fire erupted from Harry's back.

Severus stared in shock at what had happened. He stared at the colorful wings before him for a moment before checking on Harry to see if he was alright. Harry was again unconscious, probably from the pain.

Severus couldn't blame him. He remembered his inheritance quite clearly, it wasn't pleasant. He distantly wondered how much more pain Harry was going through considering he was going through a rather early inheritance.

It was then that he noticed Harry's smell. It was so vaguely familiar to him. He knew it from somewhere but couldn't place it. Then it hit him.

Harry was a Phoenix _,_ just like he was. But they were a rare creature, and not many of them tended to be in this part of the world.

Then it clicked, Severus had thought that he recognized Harry's smell for a moment, from a distant memory of a long time ago. ' _It can't be'_ Severus thought. ' _There's no possible way!... Harry would be the same age though.... And he happens to be a Phoenix, just like me and-'_ He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head before he could get his hopes up...again.

Severus would've loved the possibility of finding him, but couldn't bear it if it turned out the boy in front of him wasn't who Severus was thinking he might be.

He can't get his hopes up again, just to be crushed in the end

\---

When Harry woke up again, it was dark out.

He looked around, noticing that he was laying on his stomach and in the same room he woke up in before.

He tried to sit up, but when he went to do so, he felt an unusual weight on his back weighing him down. He turned his head, trying to see what was on his back.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw two big gold feathered wings connected to his back. He stared in shock.

' _Why do I have wings?'_ He wondered. He tried to get up again, being more careful now that he apparently had wings on his back. Once he was successfully able to sit up, he quickly looked around and saw Severus Snape sitting in a chair by the bed in the darkly lit room.

Harry guessed he had been asleep judging by his slumped over form.

Harry quietly tried to get out of the bed without bothering the sleeping man, but failed as he was unused to the added weight on his back and fell to the floor with a thud.

Severus quickly jumped awake at the noise, thinking someone else was in the house besides himself and Harry, but calmed down when he saw that Harry had just fallen when trying to stand. He went over to the boy and helped up while asking what he was doing up at this hour.

"I'm not sure, Sir. I just woke up and decided that I should stand up for a minute or two. I'm not sure why" Harry said quietly.

"That's alright Harry, would you like to see what you like?" Severus asked.

Harry looked at him, confused. The older man went ahead and led him into the bathroom so Harry could see himself in the mirror.

When Harry looked in the mirror he was surprised to see that the wings were not the only things that changed about him!

His hair had grown an inch or two, hanging just above his shoulders and seemed to be even blacker than it was before, the shade a sharp contrast to the glow of his wings. His eyes had changed as well, instead of being an emerald green, they now shown gold. The only green left was the flecks that spotted his now gold irises.

His facial features had softened slightly as well, his bone structure no longer as angular and sharp. His waist had slimmed and his bone structure looks smaller than it was when yesterday giving him a more fragile and slightly feminine stature. He actually kinda liked how he looked. He thought it fit him more and felt more comfortable with the look.

He looked back towards the potions professor who was behind him and gave a small smile, receiving one in return, before looking back at himself in the mirror.

"Why do I have wings?" he asked.

"You have gone through an early inheritance and because of the creature you are, you have wings" Severus responded. 

Harry had heard Hermione talk about creature inheritance once after reading a book about it. She had shared a pretty in depth summary of the whole book to both Harry and Ron once she was done with it. So he had an idea about what Severus was talking about when he said that he had gone through an inheritance.

"Um, Sir? What am I?" the boy asked.

"You are a Phoenix. You've met Phawks, I'm sure" Harry nodded.

"Well, we tend to be very powerful magic users and we are able to manipulate fire and as I am sure you will soon see, we are powerful flyers" Harry's eyes widened at that. "We can do practically anything a Phoenix can do, with only a couple exceptions" Severus explained.

Harry looked at his wings again, this time with eyes filled of wonder. "Do they stay out all the time? How am I going to hide them when school starts?" Harry asked.

Severus smiled at him. "No, you are able to hide them. Just concentrate on them disappearing, and they will"

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his wings, after a minute or two, he felt his wings disappear into his back.

He opened his eyes again and saw that his wings weren't there anymore. He turned around to look at his back and saw a shimmering gold tattoo in the shape of his wings spreading down the length of his back. He looked back at the man standing beside him and smiled up at him.

Severus smiled back at him. "You figured it out, now let's get you back to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow"

"Really? What are we doing?" Harry wondered.

"We are going to Gringotts. You will see why tomorrow, now, back to bed" Severus said leading Harry back to his bed. He stayed with Harry until he fell asleep, then went back to own his room and got ready to go to bed himself.

\---

The next day Harry and Severus apperated to Diagon Alley and made their way to Gringotts.

Harry was a bit nervous, though. Severus had told him that they were going to get an inheritance test, but Harry didn't quite know what that meant.

They walked into the grand building and up to the front of the bank where Griphook sat and asked to do a test on Harry's inheritances.

Griphook looked at Harry, then looked at Severus. After a minute the goblin agreed.

"Follow me" the Goblin said pointedly at Harry.

The two followed Griphook into a back room where they were seated down at the desk. Griphook took out a piece of parchment and laid it in front of Harry. He handed a needle to Harry and asked him to drop three drops of blood onto the center of the parchment.

Hesitantly, Harry did so. When the blood had seeped into the parchment, words had started to form. It looked like some weird sort of birth certificate with all your information on it.

While Harry was watching the words form on the paper, Severus didn't dare look at the document for fear of disappointment in what he might see.

Harry picked up the document and started to read the information on it:

**_Name:_ ** _Hayden Marvolo Riddle-Snape_

**_Birth-date:_ ** _July 31, 1980_

**_Mother:_ ** _Severus Snape (Phoenix)_

**_Father:_ ** _Tom Riddle_

**_Godmother(s):_ ** _Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy_

**_Godfather(s):_ ** _Lucius Malfoy_

**_Inheritance:_ ** _Gold Phoenix (Submissive)_

**_Mate:_ ** _Unknown_

**_Blocks and Spells:_ **

_Parseltongue block (64%)_

_Magic block (60%)_

_Animagus block (100%)_

_Glamour spell_

_Memory charm_

**_Loyalty potion keyed toward_ ** _\- Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger_

Harry looked over the words on the parchment three times, making sure that what he was seeing wasn't a mistake, before putting it down.

He was absolutely shocked. He wasn't the son of Lily and James Potter? How did this happen, how was it true?

Why was he lied to about his heritage, why try to force Harry to be friends with people who obviously seemed to not like him?

Harry started to tear up thinking that there was no way anybody liked him for who he really was, and at this moment, he wasn't even sure who he even was.

 _How can Snape be my mother? He doesn't even like me, I don't know why he is being so nice to be all of a sudden. Does he even know this? He must have!_ At this point Harry was on the verge of a breakdown and Severus was worrying about what on that paper could've upset him this much!

After a moment, Severus gave the crying boy next to him a hug, not exactly sure what else to do. Harry leaned back into the hug, melting into the man's arms.

Severus was curious as to what was on the paper, but was hesitant to look. After deliberating with himself, he reached over and picked up the paper before starting to read it, all the while still hugging Harry.

By the time Severus was done he had had a few tears welling in his eyes as well.

He looked down to the shaking boy in his arms and hugged him tighter. He had finally found his son! After all this time of searching, he had been right under his nose for the past three years.

Then he remembered the last three years. He had been all but kind to the child who was faced with more danger than a child should ever have to deal with.

All his pain and suffering was all dealt to him by the hands of his own father.

Severus didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to console his son and tell him it would be alright.

"Hayden?" the older man asked.

At first Harry didn't respond. He wasn't used to that name so he had forgotten that that was him. "Harry", this time he looked up.

But instead of the anger he was expecting, he found the man was also crying, but he looked at him with a loving smile on his face.

"Yes Sir?"

"There is no need for you to call me sir, you may call me Sev" Severus replied, knowing he might not be comfortable with any parental terms yet. "Are you alright Harry?"

"I don't know, Si- I mean- Sev".

"Harry, would it be alright if I call you Hayden, or would you prefer to still be called Harry?" Severus questioned.

"Um, I kinda like Hayden" the boy mumbled, his voice still thick with tears. Sev smiled and squeezed him tighter.

As Griphook watched he couldn't help but feel a little emotional that a family had been brought back together again.

"Would you like to have the block and whatnot removed?" the goblin asked. A teary eyed Harry looked at Severus once before turning back toward the goblin, (that they had forgotten he was there) and nodded.

All three stood up and made their way to another room, deeper into Gringotts.

Both Griphook and Harry went in, but as Severus was going to follow, the goblin stopped and asked him to wait outside.

With much reluctance the man agreed, and the door closed. The goblin had Harry walk to the center of the room.

"Now, this will be painful for you, are you sure you want to proceed?" the shorter person asked. Harry just nodded and readied himself.

As the goblin began the incantation, Harry started to feel a bit dizzy and unsteady on his feet. Suddenly a bolt of pain wracked through his body again and again until he finally passed out from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hurry into the nursery, hide the baby! Don't let him find him!" James said as he handed baby Harry over to Lily._

_Lily took the child and hurried upstairs and into the nursery just as the door burst open and with a flash of light. A man with pale skin, short, wavy brown hair, and crimson red eyes stepped into the house._

_"Where is he?" Tom Riddle demanded._

_"You will not take him away from us!" James shouted! Tom just laughed._

_"How can I steal something that already belongs to me! You cannot hide him forever! Give him to me and I might just give you a quick, painless death. Which I can tell you is more than you deserve." Tom replied._

_"You don't deserve him. I refuse to hand the boy over just to let him live a life of fear and danger from you and the rest of your crazy followers! The boy deserves a far better future than you can ever provide!" James yelled at Tom._

_Tom, though, was no longer in any mood to keep up this meaningless conversation._

_"I will give you one more chance to give me the right answer" Tom said darkly, "Give me my little boy!" James just glared at him._

_"Nev-"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA" Tom yelled as he ran past James and up the stairs and to the room that he knew his baby boy was in._

_He went up to the closed door of the nursery and listened. He could faintly hear the quiet whimpers of his little baby on the other side._

_He was even angrier now!_

_The door to the nursery flew open and he walked in to see the red headed woman holding his baby, trying to quiet him down._

_Lily looked toward the man in front of her with fear in her eyes._

_"I will only ask you this once. Give me my son!" Tom demanded once again. Lily looked at him with defiance on her face._

_Tom had had just about enough of the Potters and as Lily was just about to deny him his son, he killed her._

_He walked over to her corpse, and sitting just behind her was his son._

_His little baby stopped crying when he saw him and held out his arms, wanting to be picked up. He smiled at his little baby boy as he picked him up off the floor and carried him away from the dead body in the room._

_"Dada!" the baby giggled and Tom gave the biggest smile he had ever given, happy tears welling in his eyes._

_He had never heard his child speak before, and he was glad that he was here to listen._

_"It's time to take you home, little Hayden. Your mother has been worried sick about you" Tom said while hugging his child close._

_"Mamma" the baby giggled again softly while drifting off to sleep in his father's hold._

_"Well isn't this touching" a voice said from behind Tom._

_He quickly turned around to see Dumbledore pointing his wand towards him. Tom sent a menacing glare his way while holding his child even closer to him to try and keep him safe from the madman with a wand._

_"Don't you dare try and take my son away ever again" the man said. The old wizard just laughed and took a few steps closer._

_"I'm sorry it has to end this way, but either you give up the child or_ it _has to die, but it appears you have already made your decision" Dumbledore said as he aimed his wand at the baby still in Tom's arms._

_Tom's eyes widen in fear for his child._

_"Avada Kedavra" the old man said loudly._

_"NO" Tom yelled as he quickly turned around, shielding his baby._

_The spell hit him instead and he disappeared in a green flash while baby Hayden was left crying for his father on the floor._

_[Harry will now be referred to mostly as Hayden unless said otherwise]_

Hayden shot up from the dream with tears in his eyes and whirlwind of different emotions.

"Hayden! Are you alright? What happened?" Severus rushed over the bed the boy was put in and hugged him close.

Hayden hugged him back just as tightly.

"Mum?" Hayden asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"I'm here" Severus assured. After Hayden had calmed down they released the hug and looked at each other.

"You look so much like your father," Severus said softly.

Helping Hayden to sit up in bed, he gestured to the mirror on the wall beside the bed. Hayden shakily stood up and went to stand in front of the mirror.

He was now a couple inches taller (which he was more than thankful for) and his hair had grown out another inch, now reaching just below his shoulders. It hung similarly to his mothers, but was wavy like his fathers.

His eyes though, had seemed to be what changed the most. He now had one golden yellow eye on his left and a bright red on his right. Each eye had small intricate details in black around the outer edge of his eyes, making them look even brighter.

He still had his more feminine features, but now he looked a bit more defined than before, high cheekbones and the like. He had to admit, he really liked how he looked now more than ever!

He turned back to his mother and smiled!

"Are you ready to go, Hayden?" the older man asked. Hayden nodded.

Once they left Gringotts, Hayden asked where they were going next.

"You need a new wardrobe, what you have on now barely fits you, and I am sure that you have yet to get your school supplies for the upcoming year. Am I correct?" Hayden sheepishly nodded. Severus smiled and led them into a clothing store.

Hayden started to look around the store, but found himself gravitating more towards the women's section. Severus had expected this, so he went over to Hayden and handed him a dress telling him to go try it on.

It was a simple red dress, but he thought it looked great on him. He popped his head out of the curtain of the dressing room.

"Mother? Is it unusual for me to want to wear a dress?" Severus smiled at him.

"It is perfectly normal, in fact it is to be expected. Because you are a submissive you tend to look a bit more feminine. It is normal for you to want to wear a dress. As long as you feel comfortable, you can wear whatever you want" Hayden smiled.

They left the store with a whole new wardrobe for Hayden. Once they had gotten all of Hayden school books and supplies for school, they were on their way to return back home.

Once they had apperated back they both had made sure that all of Hayden's new things were put away in their right places.

When they had finished, Hayden had flopped down on his bed and almost immediately, he was asleep. Severus tucked him into his bed with a smile and silently left the room.

 _Should I tell Tom that I have found him. Would that be best considering who he was?_ Severus thought. _It wouldn't be fair though, to keep them separated, especially for Hayden._

Severus reluctantly made up his mind. He was going to go talk to Tom.

He wasn't sure how this talk was going to go, they haven't been on the best of terms lately. _It's for Hayden though._ With that thought he flooed to Riddle Manor.

\---

"Severus. What brings you into my household. Last I remembered, you wanted nothing to do with me" the brown haired man said.

Severus just wanted to leave and keep Hayden to himself if this was how Tom was going to act, but he was trying to think of his son and put him first. He knew that Hayden would want to at least meet his dad.

"I have found our son" Severus simply said.

Tom froze for a moment, trying to decide if what the man before him was telling the truth or not. 

"Are you sure? Where is he?" Tom said, jumping up from where he was seated and running to the other man.

"I am telling the truth, and he is staying with me," Severus replied. Tom was so happy that he started to tear up, without even thinking, he scooped the black haired man in a tight hug.

Once over his initial shock, Severus lightly returned the embrace, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"Where has he been? When can I meet him?" Tom almost choked out, tears now streaming down his face. He let go of Severus, looking him in the eyes, and waiting for an answer.

"He has been going to Hogwarts and is going into his fourth year there. He had a glamor spell put on him and many others of the like. You know him well in fact" Severus gently said.

Tom gave him a very confused look. He would think that he would know whether or not he did in fact know his son. He urged Severus to go on but was not expecting to hear what Sev said next.

"He was Harry Potter"

Tom was shocked. His son was Harry Potter? The same boy he had been trying to kill for years?

He took a step backwards, finding his chair again and sitting down.

 _How?_ He asked himself. Soon he was crying again, but this time it was from sadness and guilt, not happiness.

Severus carefully walked back over to the man he loved and gave him a gentle hug. Tom latched onto Severus and cried into his shoulder, regretting all that he had done to try and get rid of what he thought was his 'enemy' for the past couple years.

Once he had calmed down, Severus had continued to keep a hold of the man in his arms, and Tom was grateful for it.

"Does he know I'm his father?" Tom hesitantly asked.

"Yes," Severus quietly said.

"I can ask if he wants to meet you tomorrow." the black haired man said. Tom looked back up at him and smiled.

"Thank you" he said and reached up to give Severus a gentle kiss.

\---

The next morning, Hayden went down to breakfast and was greeted by his mother.

"Hayden?" Severus asked when breakfast was almost done.

"Yes" Hayden looked toward Severus.

"How would you feel about meeting your father today?" Hayden was surprised. He had wanted to go meet him, but technically he already had, and he was nervous. Which made sense considering Voldemort was his father.

"Does he want to see me?" Hayden asked, uncertain.

Severus smiled and put his hands on top of his sons in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Of course he wants to meet you!" Hayden thought for a moment before making his decision.

"Okay," Hayden says, smiling happily.

"Alright then, go upstairs and get changed into something nice and we'll floo over" Hayden quickly finished his breakfast then ran up to his room to get changed.

He immediately went over to his closet and started rifling around until he found the perfect dress to wear.

  
Once he had put it on he went to go meet Severus downstairs so they could floo to Riddle Manor. 

"Are you ready to go?" Severus asked.

Hayden was a little nervous to see his father, especially since they have been trying to kill each for the past three or so years. Hopefully they can put all that in the past and focus on the future and, hopefully, being a family.

"I'm ready," Hayden said, and they flooed to Riddle Manor.

\---

Tom had never been so anxious.

He desperately wanted to see his son and get to know him, but at the same time, he feared that Hayden wouldn't want anything to do with him because of who he was.

He was pacing in his study when there was a knock at the door. _That must be them_.

"Come in" he called through the door.

Severus walked in first while Hayden stayed on the other side of the door.

"Are you okay, you look worried?" Severus said while giving him a hug.

"Of course I'm worried! Now send him in before I have second thoughts and tell you both to leave!" Tom said impatiently.

Severus quietly giggled to himself.

"Calm down, I'll send him in" Severus gave Tom a quick peck on the cheek before turning to the door. He opened it, revealing Hayden.

Severus guided in a nervous Hayden until both he and Tom were standing in front of each other.

"Hello" Hayden said cautiously after a minute of silence, but as soon as the word left his mouth he was engulfed into a bone crushing hug from his father.

"Dad?" Hayden asked.

"I'm so sorry, my child! I'll make sure you are never put in harm's way again! Can you ever forgive me Hayden?" By this time, Tom had tears flowing down his cheeks and pretty soon Hayden had a couple tears as well.

"Of course I forgive, father! I love you!" Hayden cried as Tom hugged him tighter.

Severus came up behind Hayden and joined in on the hug as well, squeezing Hayden in the middle. They all ended up sinking down to the floor, where the hug lasted much, much longer.

\---

"Would it be okay if I moved in here?" Harry wondered as all three of them were having lunch.

"I don't see why not, in fact I would love to have you here! Severus?"

"Yes, you can move in here," Severus said. Hayden gave a happy smile.

"Would you be here too, Mother?" Harry asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Come on Sev, move back in, and we can all be a happy family again" Tom said, giving his husband puppy eyes in hopes to persuade the potion master into coming back to Riddle Manor.

Severus looked at the pleading look on his son's face.

"Why not," he said, smiling at the other two men in the room.

\---

"So, Hayden, you're going into your fourth year. Am I correct?" Tom asked as he was helping Hayden put all his things away in his new room.

"Yes, I'm going to be a fourth year" Hayden replied, not sounding too enthusiastic about it.

"Are you not excited?" Tom inquired.

"Not really, there's not really anything for me to look forward to anymore" Hayden replied rather dully.

Tom was confused. "Do you not have friends you are looking forward to seeing again?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, I do, but I'm not sure I would consider them friends anymore"

Tom was a bit upset with that answer. "Why not? Did they do something to you?"

"I mean, not really. They've just, been kinda, ignoring me a lot lately. They've seemed to distance themselves from me the past year or so and they haven't written to me at all during the summer. I'm just not sure they still want to be friends with me is all. It's not like I blame them or anything, I have indirectly put them in a lot of danger" Hayden replied with.

"Also I was apparently tricked into being friends with them in the first place" Hayden added, venom creeping into his voice. Tom was angered by this statement and wanted to interject, but waited for his son to finish speaking.

"I don't need them anyway. There was always something off about them, I don't think they cared for me at all" Hayden said.

"Well, I think it's time you make some new friends," Tom said looking at Hayden.

"I think you're right," Hayden smiled.

After a moment, Tom spoke up again. "I would like to introduce you to some of my most trusted Death Eaters"

"Really, why?"

"Because I trust you and I would like to prepare you to take my place someday. Of course only if you want it, I would never force this on you" Tom added quickly at the end.

Hayden thought for a moment, pondering what it would mean for his future before facing his father.

"I would be honored to become your successor, but do you really think they would want to meet me?"

"They would all love to meet you. I have no doubt in my mind about it, and if for some reason they have a problem, well they would have to answer to me!" Tom said, making Hayden laugh a little at the end.

"I think that would be nice! When do I meet them?"


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days later, it is finally time for Hayden to meet his father's Deatheaters and Hayden has been trying to pick out the perfect outfit for over an hour now with no success.

A knock sounded from the door before Severus popped his head in.

"Are you ready Hayden? They will all be here in about half an hour." Severus asked the boy.

"No, I'm not ready, I really want to make a good impression, but I have no idea what to wear!" Hayden cried as rummaged through his wardrobe.

"What if they decide they don't like me?" He said, just about ready to give up. Severus walked into the room and sat down on Hayden's bed, gesturing for Hayden to sit next to him.

"I am sure they will love you. And if they have any problems at all with you, they will have to answer to me and your father!" Hayden gave a small smile at that.

"Now", his mother said, standing up, "How about you wear...this" Severus handed a dress to Hayden.

"It's perfect, mother thank you!" Hayden excitedly grabbed the dress and went to put it on as after his mother left the room

Hayden's favorite part of the outfit was the sleeves, he thought it looked regal. He was also really happy that the dress had a back to it. He didn't feel quite comfortable in an outfit that was backless.

Maybe one day he would be more comfortable in these types of dresses, but because of his scars, he just didn't want the added attention they were sure to bring.

Once he was done fixing his hair into a short french braid, he waited for his father to bring him down to the meeting.

After a little while, his father came to get him.

"Come with me," Tom said and led him to the doors of his study. "Are you ready to come in?"

Hayden nodded his head. Tom gave a slight grin and handed Hayden a mask.

"What's this for?" Hayden asked, taking the mask from his father.

"For a sense of safety or even anonymity. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to, but it's here if you need it" Tom explained.

"Thank you" Hayden smiled as he situated the mask onto his face.

Tom smiled back at Hayden before running his hand through his son's hair  
Tom smiled back at Hayden before running his hand through his son's hair. Soon enough, Tom walked through the door to the study with Hayden following behind him.

Hayden was surprised at how comfortable the mask on his face was. Once he walked into the study, he saw all of Voldemort's inner circle of Deatheaters, and strangely, he didn't feel like he should be fighting for his life. He felt powerful.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I called you all here today" Voldemort began, "Many years ago I had a child who was taken from me. A-"

"You had a child!" Bellatrix screeched, utterly and completely shocked that her Lord Voldemort had a child!

Two sets of jem colored eyes pinned Bellatrix making her squirm a little under the gaze of Voldemort and the new person in the room.

"As I was saying" Voldemort continued, already annoyed with the crazed woman. "My child has finally come back home and will be joining our ranks. Everyone this is my child, Hayden"

Hayden stayed quiet, not wanting the others in the room to be able to recognize any part of him, even his voice. He was glad that Tom hadn't revealed that he was a boy. He had a suspicion that everyone probably thought he was a girl by the way he was dressed, and he'd rather keep that illusion than tell them who he was. He'd rather not trust them with that type of information, yet anyway.

He walked to stand beside his father and bowed slightly, tilting his head as he did so.

As he straightened back up, he could tell that most everyone in the room felt at least a bit intimidated by his seemingly silent demeanor.

Hayden felt his father's hand come to rest on his shoulder as Voldemort continued on with any other important business that needed to be attended to.

\---

For most of the meeting Lucius Malfoy couldn't seem to stop glancing over at the new addition to the Deatheater ranks and his Lord's son.

He found it strange that Lord Voldemort had had a child with someone. In a way it made perfect sense, he now has an heir to carry out his will after he's gone, but still.

Lucius couldn't help but feel like he knew this person.

\---

When the meeting was done, Hayden was the first to leave, heading straight up to his room so he could change into something more comfortable. He hung his dress in the wardrobe and got out a pair or grey lounge pants and a black t-shirt.

Hayden walked back down to his fathers about 15 minutes later, his new mask secured to the hip of his pants by magic in case he needed it.

Just as he made it down the stairs, he was stopped by Severus, who seemed to be waiting for Hayden to come back down.

"Is there something wrong?" Hayden asked, not expecting to see his mother waiting for him.

"No, nothing is wrong but we do have some people for you to meet" Severus told him.

"Who?"

"Remember on your certificate, your god parents?"

"Oh yeah, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius" Hayden remembered. "Wait, I am meeting them now?" He panicked.

"Only if you're ready" Severus explained.

Hayden was weary of meeting these people. Not only had he already met these people, he had fought with them.

"Wait, I wouldn't be meeting Draco would I?"

"No, Draco is not here," Sev reassured.

Hayden breathed a sigh of relief.

"I mean, I guess I could meet them, I don't think I'm all that comfortable with them seeing who I am though," the raven explained.

"If you want, you can wear your mask," Sev said, gesturing to the mask laying on Haydens hip. "No one would it against you"

"Thank you, are they still in father's study then?"

"Yes, want me to walk you there?" Severus suggested.

Hayden just nodded with a relieved smile gracing his features.

\---

Severus knocked on the study door as Hayden adjusted the mask over his face.

"Come in" they heard Tom call out.

After making sure that Hayden was ready, Severus pushed open the door.

"Hayden, I would like to introduce you to some very important people, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange" Tom pointed out.

Hayden bowed politely yet stayed quiet. He wasn't quite sure that he wanted to trust them yet.

"Do you remember us? I guess you were maybe a little young to remember" Narcissa smiled, trying to form a connection with the boy. "I remember holding you just a few days after you were born"

Hayden looked at Narcissa, she seemed nice enough. This is really the first time he was meeting her. She definitely looked like she belonged to the Malfoy name.

"Wait, you got to hold him? How come you never let me hold me?" Bellatrix pouted as she crossed her arms.

"We didn't trust you not to drop him, besides, Cissa knew what she was doing" Tom drawled, not amused by the woman's antics.

Hayden just giggled silently to himself. He was not expecting them to act like this, he kinda enjoyed it.

\---

Overall, Hayden enjoyed the meeting. It had felt like a weight off his shoulders that he didn't even know he was carrying.

Later that night while Hayden was preparing for bed, he heard a knock on his door.

"Hayden, can I come in?" Tom called from the side.

"Um, one sec" Hayden responded as he slipped his night shirt over his head. "Okay, come in"

"I wanted to ask you a question," Tom said as he entered the room, sitting on the chair by the desk. Hayden nodded for him to continue.

"Are you sure that you want to join my ranks? Are you truly sure this is the direction you want to go?"

"Yes" Hayden answered without hesitation. "Through my time at Hogwarts, my life has been one big roller coaster. It seemed as though each year almost ended with the possibility of me dying, and each time I felt like the sacrifices I have been making were just being thrown away. I don't want to feel like that anymore. I want my efforts and sacrifices to actually mean something. I feel like I can do that with you, that I can actually make a difference that will be worth something and that will be remembered. I want to become someone that you can be proud of. I've never had a father and the one person I once thought of as a father figured betrayed me in one of the worst ways possible, he just left me for dead. I can't tell how grateful I am to finally know the truth, that I actually have a chance at having a loving family and I will do anything to keep it that way"

At this point Hayden was crying, but it wasn't out of sadness, he was happy.

"I want to do everything I can to help you make the world a better place for the wizarding society and to make sure that it can become great again, like it once was. I want to follow in your footsteps. Before I found you again, I was constantly confused and never really knew what I stood for or what I thought in regards to the world, but now I know how twisted it is. I know that it needs to be fixed and that you can fix it. I want to help" Hayden finished, conviction and determination in his voice.

Tom had never been prouder of anyone in his life.The man stood up from the chair and made his way to where his son was seated on the bed and pulled him in for a hug.

"Hayden, I couldn't have asked for a better successor and son. I know you will do great things, with or without me and I am honored that you would rather be with me. Thank you" Tom said as he hugged Hayden tighter, tears falling from both of their eyes.

\---

Hayden was sitting at the breakfast table when Tom gave Hayden his first mission.

"Every year around this time we hold a reception of sorts for the recently inducted members of our cause. I would like you to attend this year" Tom told a surprised Hayden.

"Why?" The boy asked.

"I want it to be your first mission as the enforcer of our cause. Recently I have been given information that we somewhere in our ranks is a rat" Tom explained.

"And you want me to find them?"

"Yes I do. Think of it as an undercover mission. Are you up for the challenge?"

"When am I not!" Hayden responded with a grin of excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

The reception was set to be during the second week of August, only a couple weeks before school starts.

It was nearing the end of July so that left Hayden with plenty of time to come up with a plan on how to proceed. Hayden wasn't too worried though, he suspected the whole thing to be rather easy.

In the meantime, Hayden had helped out with making the main hall look nice and less intimidating.

A couple days before, Hayden was going over his strategy and making sure it was solidified as well as many other side plans in case something went wrong. He wasn't too worried though. At the moment, his main problem was trying to figure out what he was going to wear.

He had plenty of outfits to wear, both dresses and suits. He looked through the suits he had, but just wasn't in the mood to wear any of them so he turned to the other side of his closet where his dresses were.

Unfortunately, a lot of them were backless and he just wasn't comfortable with that style yet. It made him feel exposed. He didn't want to wear anything fancy or too casual. Why did this have to be so hard?

Hayden closed his wardrobe doors and flopped onto his bed, tired. It had been a long day, this was really the first time all day he had had time for himself.

He let himself think about the month he had been at the manor. He had definitely been happier than he had been in the last couple years. Sadly, he hasn't had much time to really connect with him like he did with Sev. In a way he missed his father, even though he didn't really know him outside of being Lord Voldemort.

He turned to face the door when he heard a knock on the wood, calling for them to come in.

"Hello Father," Hayden called from his spot on the bed once he saw him.

"May I sit down?" Hayden nodded. "Tell me how you are doing?"

"I'm doing good, father! I love it here!" Hayden responds with a smile, sitting up so he was beside his father. Tom gives a happy smile back at him.

"How are you adjusting to being a new person? I'm sure it is difficult."

"Actually, it hasn't been all that hard. There are some difficult moments, like when I am meeting someone who used to hate me as Harry Potter" Hayden looked down. "I get nervous sometimes around those people," he said quietly.

Tom looked sadly at his son. He reached over and he wrapped Hayden in his arms and hugged him tight. At first Hayden was shocked and flinched back a little at the contact, but then hugged his father back with full force.

"Hayden, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like this. If I had known who you were, I would've never touched a hair on your head. I love you and I always will" Tom whispered to the boy in his arms, tearing up with the many emotions.

"If I could take back every threat I have ever made on you, I would. I want you to be able to feel safe with me, and I will do everything I can to make sure you do!" Tom gave his son one last squeeze before pulling back.

Hayden had a couple tears streaming down his cheeks. He smiled up at his father. He had never heard anything so heartfelt before, and it was for him. He hugged his father one more time before letting go. "I love you dad!"

After they had both calmed down, they had continued on a lighter subject.

"So, are you excited for the reception?" Tom asked Hayden, who nodded quickly.

"Yes, I am!"

\---

Hayden stood in front of the mirror in his room, making sure that everything was its place before he went down. The guests had started arriving about 15 minutes before and it is almost time for him to go down and join them.

Severus had helped him pick out the dress he would wear the other day, and he was glad he had his help. He felt overall really comfortable in it, and the back wasn't so revealing either because of the ribbons hanging down. He was smoothing out his dress when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called. He looked at the door as it opened and saw his father walk through. "You look beautiful," Tom compliant. Hayden looked down at himself and blushed.

"Are you ready to go down?" his father asked while holding out his arm. Hayden smiled and took his father's arm as they went out of the room and down the stairs that led to the ballroom.

"I'll follow you in a few minutes," Tom said before ushering Hayden through the doors.

Hayden walked through the doors, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

For most of the reception nobody bothered him. Everyone was too worried about themselves and making sure they didn't mess up in front of the higher powered Death Eaters.

Every once in a while someone would acknowledge him, say hello and maybe ask if he was a new recruit, to which he would always say yes but never really gave more information than that.

His conversations never really lasted more than a minute or two.

Towards the end of the reception, Hayden wandered towards the edge of the hall and slipped into a side room to get away from the crowd for a minute.

As discreetly as possible, Hayden opened the door to a study room attached to the main room. It was a good sized room with a desk and a couple bookshelves, a window sat in between the two selves with a comfy looking window seat below the glass.

This would be a good place to read when I have the chance Hayden thought to himself.

Before he took a step closer to the cozy looking seat, though, he heard voices.

Suddenly on guard, Hayden looked around for a hiding place before finding one behind a potted bush that his mother no doubt planted.

Hayden peeked out from behind the bush to try and find the other people. After a moment, he found the three people whispering in the other side of the room, slightly behind one of the two bookcases. Hayden briefly wondered how the three didn't notice him enter the room.

"-ed to enact our plan soon or else other will start to become suspicious" one of the men said,

"They are already suspicious, how much longer can we wait!" another asked.

"Shut it. The only way we would be found if it was one of you ratting us out" the third man said, Hayden decided that he was the leader of the other two.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" The first man asked.

"We wait, we can't do anything until the others have done their part. Now come on, someones bound to notice here, we need to leave." the leader responded.

"When are the others going to be done?" the other man said.

"We told you, in a couple days. They'll let us know" the first reprimanded.

"Come on, leave already. One at a time" the leader said, ushering them towards the door. Soon they all managed to leave. Hayden wondered how they couldn't have been caught yet, but he guesses that's why he was there.

He waited a couple minutes before leaving his hiding spot behind the bush, making sure that everyone had gone. He stretched for a minute before looking around the room.

It was definitely a nice little study. He bet that if he asked his father he could have it, that would have to wait though.

First he had to tell father what he just heard.

\---

As soon as Tom left his son's mind, he was displeased. He knew the three that were apparently conspiring against him.

"Thank you, Hayden. You did a good job tonight and have proved to me that you are more than capable of the tasks I give you" Hayden beamed under his father's praise.

"Now, how about we deal with this little problem that plagues my ranks?" Tom said, a murderous glint in his eyes.

A few days later, during the next Death Eater meeting, Tom had a surprise for his followers, one that Nagini took great pleasure in.

\---

Hayden started to do more things for his father and the cause they served. It wasn't long before Hayden was as feared by the followers as the Dark Lord himself.

Within the span of two months, Hayden became Toms official successor, but no one knew other than Voldemort's inner circle and other loyal followers, thus keeping him hidden from people like the Order of the Phoenix.

Hayden thoroughly enjoyed doing work for his father. He loved the feeling of having a purpose that spanned to more than just being a pawn.

Right now, Hayden was on his way to the Malfoy Manor to conduct a meeting that his father cannot.

At first he was nervous to be going to the house of the people who had emotionally tormented him, but he felt slightly better behind the mask that Tom had given him.

As soon as he had apperated to the Manor he took a steadying breath before walking into the Manor, purposely forgetting to knock.

Why should he knock, if his father didn't have to. The Malfoys were beneath him.

Not a moment later and he was being greeted by Lucius Malfoy and guided into the study where the meeting was to take place.

All-in-all, it wasn't that bad, mundane stuff if Hayden was being honest. It was rather boring, but was necessary.

Once the meeting had ended, about an hour and a half later, a knock sounded on the study door. Before Hayden even had the chance to stand, the door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in, completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Father, do you kno-" Draco started before looking to see who else was in the room. He immediately froze, eyes locked on the masked person in the room.

Almost as an afterthought, Draco remembered who the person was, kneeling down quickly.

"I apologize for my sons behaviour" Lucius sighed, "Sometimes I forget how naive he can be"

The apology fell on deaf ears though as Hayden continued to stare at Draco through his mask. He quickly regained his composure though once he realized he was staring.

Hayden stood from where he was seated, bowed his head in acknowledgment of the apology and disapperated from the study.

"Draco" Lucius growled at the still kneeling Draco. "Just what were you thinking? I told you he would be here today and to not disturb us"

"Father?" Draco whispered.

"What now?" Lucius groaned.

"I think I just met my mate"

\---

Hayden apperated straight to his bedroom in the Riddle Manor. Taking off his mask, he couldn't help but notice the warmth in his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon enough, Hayden was packing up to go back to Hogwarts.

He hadn't told his parents what had happened at the Malfoy Manor. He hadn't told anyone in fact, he only told Hedwig, who had blessedly followed him from the Durselys.

Once he had finished packing all his clothes and school supplies, he strapped his trunk and made his way down to the dining hall for dinner.

During dinner, the small family discussed what the upcoming year of Hogwarts would look like for Hayden.

Hayden would be sorted during the Sorting Ceremony under the guise that he had been home school up until now.

Instead of being Hayden Riddle-Snape, he would just be Hayden Snape and if anyone asked (which would be bound to happen) he is Snape's nephew.

After arranging other details for the upcoming school year, Hayden finally went back up stairs to get ready for bed. Tomorrow he would be waking up early and apperating to Kings Cross with Snape.

He fell asleep that night to the gentle sound of the wind blowing outside and thoughts of silver eyes and platinum hair.

\---

Hayden sat down in his compartment after putting up his trunk. He didn't really want anyone to barge into his area so he made sure to to close all the blinds. He left the door unlocked though in case Sev needed to find him. But that was unlikely seeing as he was all the way at the front of the train with the few other teachers who rode the express to school.

The train suddenly jerked forward, signaling the start of the journey to Hogwarts.

In a way, Hayden was and was not looking forward to going to school, all at the same time.

He was looking forward to learning again, something not many people would agree with. Maybe Hermione, but he didn't really care. And that was what he wasn't looking forward to. Seeing people, especially the idiots in Gryffindor and Slytherin.

He guessed that some of them were okay, like the twins, Luna and Neville. They're cool, but everyone else can just mind their own business.

He laid down the length of the seat, his back up against the wall of the coach, and fell into a light doze. Unfortunately his peace seemed to only last for a couple minutes as he could soon hear voices outside of his compartment.

He sighed, resigning himself to the situation. I guess i'm not gonna be taking a nap.

Suddenly the door to his compartment burst open and to loud Gryffindors walked in.

"Honestly Ron, it's fine!" Granger said before turning to Hayden, who still laid lounging on the seat.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you. We heard rumors that a new fourth year was on board and we wanted to meet you before you got sorted" the bushy haired girl greeted. She smiled at Hayden, who only raised an eyebrow in slight annoyment, before elbowing Weasley who stood a bit behind her.

"Oh uh, hey. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. Who are you?" the redhead asked, sounding like he just wanted to find the sweets cart.

Hayden stared at the two for a second, wondering if he should be civil or if he should just ignore the two. What harm is there in introducing himself.

"Hayden Snape" He said before leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. Unfortunately the two did not get the hint.

"So what school are you transferring from?" Granger asked, curious wonder filling her tone.

"Why should I tell you?" Hayden asked back, not wanting to give them too much information about his new life.

"No need to be rude about it, mate. It was a simple question" Weasly said, obviously put off with Hayden's answer.

The ravenette bristled at the Weasley calling him mate, it made him extremely uncomfortable.

He opened his eyes, the bi-colored orbs glaring at the red head.

"Don't call me that" he gritted out, startling the other two in the cab.

"All I did was call you mate, no need to get your knickers in a twist" Weasley muttered, squirming away from Hayden's gaze.

"Oi, what are you doing blocking the hallway? Move it" A familiar voice demanded.

""Oh come off it Malfoy, we're barely even in the hall" Granger pointed out.

"Here's an idea, how about you all leave and I can finally go to sleep" Hayden sassed, wanting some peace and quiet before he has to deal with school.

"Come on Hermione. He's not worth our time" Weasley muttered before dragging Granger away with him.

Hayden watched the two Gryffindors go, some of the tension weighing him down lifted from his shoulders.

"So, you're the new student then" Malfoy said, now leaning against the door frame where Weasley and Granger once stood.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Hayden asked, trying to ignore the urge to go cuddle up into the blonde.

Malfoy stayed silent and continued to watch Hayden, curiosity shining in his eyes.

Hayden rolled his eyes before leaning against the wall again, fully intent on ignoring the other.

Draco looked at the other boy. Something about him seemed familiar, but he just could quite place him. He watched as the other leaned back and closed his eyes.

He contemplated just taking a seat on the other bench, but decided against. His friends were bound to try and come find if he didn't return soon. After a minute, he managed to pry himself away from the raven, quietly shutting the sliding door so as not to wake Hayden.

\---

The train soon arrived and Hayden followed the rest of the fourth years into the Great Hall.

As Hayden was about to enter the Great Hall, he was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Snape, could you come with me please?" She said as if there was no other choice but to follow her.

Hayden followed the transfiguration teacher down a staircase and to a different hallway "Mr. Snape we are going to have you be sorted before the first years"

"Alright" Hayden said, a little excitement showing in his voice.

"Come with me" She led him to where all the other first years were waiting patiently to be sorted. Not many paid too much attention to him when he joined them, other the occasional stare from those he knew would most likely be sorted into Slytherin.

He leaned against the wall, waiting for the doors to be opened, he briefly wondered what would happen if he was sorted into Gryffindor again.

When the doors to Great Hall opened, he walked with the first years to the front of the Hall where McGonagall was. Next to her was a stool and the beat up old sorting hat.

Once the hat was done greeting the students with his song, McGonagall began calling students up to be sorted, the first one of course being Hayden.

"Hayden Snape"

The Hall was silent. Everyone was confused, no one knew that Snape had any relatives. Most assumed that Hayden was most likely Snape son's which baffled everyone.

Hayden confidently walked up to the stool and sat down. A second later, he felt the hat being placed on his head. The hat began to talk to Hayden.

Ah, I was wondering if I would be looking through your mind again. I am pleased to see you have found who are. Now let's get you sorted into your proper house now, shall we!

"SLYTHERIN" The hat called out.

Hayden smiled proudly out at the audience watching as he stood up. As he walked to the table, Hayden looked over to where the professors were all sitting and saw his mother smiling proudly at him.

Hayden guessed that might be another reason as to why the Hall was as quiet as it was, seeing as how Professor Snape had rarely ever shown any expression the last years he was at the school.

The ravenette walked to the table and took a seat next to the other fourth years. Most of the other Slytherins started at Hayden, they all looked at him with curious gazes, as if trying to figure him out. Others looked at him with skepticism, even jealousy, Hayden had no idea why though.

Once the sorting was done, Dumbledore went up to the podium to give his beginning of the year speech and school rules and whatnot. Many of the Slytherins including Hayden did not pay attention.

Once Dumbledore was done, the feast began. Throughout the meal, Malfoy cast glances over at Hayden whenever he thought the other wasn't looking. But of course, Hayden always noticed.

He couldn't help but enjoy the looks Malfoy gave him, strangely enough. Shockingly, he didn't see an ounce of malice in his silver gaze.

Once dinner was done and dessert had been served, all the students were sent to their respective house dorms, the first years being led by the prefects of each house.

Severus was waiting for everyone in the common room of the dorm. He waited for everyone to find a spot in the room before he started talking.

"First of all, I want to make it clear. Mr. Snape is not my son" the teacher said, gesturing to Hayden. "I'm sure that you all have it within your minds that I have a child, well you are wrong. Hayden is my nephew and nothing more. Now that that's out of the way, we will continue on to other businesses. Unlike other house heads, I will be staying here in Slytherin with you. If you ever need me, let the portrait know and you will be let in. My quarters are located on the second floor, if you have trouble finding it, ask an upperclassman and they will help. I want you all to know that even while all the other three houses put us down, we are strong and are so because we are family. That being said, I will not tolerate any mistreatment of fellow housemates. If I hear of anything of the sort, your punishment will not be pleasant" Snape said, bringing his point across with a sharp glare he leveled the students with.

"Any house news or events will be posted on the event board by the fireplace. Our house password is there and changes every month so be sure to check it before you leave the dorms tomorrow. The password changes every month on the first, if you do know the password then that is your problem and you will have to wait until someone opens the door for you. Your nameplates are on your dorms. Each floor is dedicated to a class, girls on the left, boys on the right. Each dorm room houses two students. If you have any questions you know where to find me. Welcome to Slytherin" Severus finishes his welcoming speech before leaving and heading to his chambers.

Most of the students milled about the common room before heading to their respective dorms. Hayden walked down the stairs that led to the fourth year dorms which were located below the common space.

Hayden meandered down the hall, looking at the nameplates and seeing who was bunking with who.

Hayden soon deducted that his room was at the end of the hall, seeing as he hadn't come across his name yet. Soon enough, though, he found it but when he saw who he would be rooming with, he felt his face flush a slight pink colour.

He took a deep breath to try and calm himself before opening the door, hoping that the other boy was in the common room, but the raven had no such luck.

In the room stood Draco Malfoy.

Hayden quietly walked in, trying not to make a sound as he watched Draco rummage around his truck. Soon he stood his arms filled with clothes.

Without noticing the raven, Draco walked over to the wardrobe and started to put his clothes away in a very organized fashion.

For some reason, it was now that Hayden realized what the blonde was wearing.

Draco had obviously started to change his clothes but never seemed to finish. He stood at the wardrobe in a pair of black pressed slacks -part of the school uniform- and a white button up, the rest of the school uniform laid spread out against his bed.

When Draco turned back around to unpack more from his truck, Hayden noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned, showing off his pale, but toned upper body.

Hayden couldn't help it. His face turned even redder as a squeak of embarrassment left his throat.

Draco startled at the sound, seemingly to only now notice the heterochromatic boy.

Draco couldn't help the smirk that graced his features when he saw the new boy standing in the doorway. He looked like an adorable tomato.

"Well, fancy meeting you again"


	7. Chapter 7

Hayden arrived at Hogwarts on Friday night. Now he had to figure out how he was going to keep his distance from Draco for the next two days until school officially starts.

It was easier said than done. Somehow, everywhere Hayden went it seemed the Draco was always there before him!

Hayden desperately needed time for just himself, but he just couldn't seem to get that. Hayden made his way back into the common room from the library and immediately started to climb the stairs to the second floor.

Hayden told the portrait on the wall the phrase he had gotten from Sev the other day. The portrait immediately swung open, revealing a dark lit room with dark green and black furniture decorating the area.

"Hello?" Hayden called. Hearing no response, he decided that there were no students in the room.

"Mum? Are you here?" he called once more, again no response. Hayden shrugged at the silence, walking over to the black leather couch that sat in front of a smaller fireplace than what the common room held. It was rather cozy.

Hayden flopped down on the sofa, happy to finally have time to himself so that he could think and maybe even take a nap with the feeling of Draco's eyes on him. Not that he minded it, though.

But why didn't he mind it? It wasn't like he liked being around Malfoy or anything. He guessed that it wasn't all bad compared to when he was just Harry.

He still needed to figure out how to deal with that as well. The death of Harry Potter. He should probably talk with his father about that sometime soon.

He had time, not much, but he had it. At the moment, he would much rather try and figure out what in the world is going on with Draco.

When he walked into his dorm last night, he was completely entranced by watching his roommate. He had no idea why, but he just could take his eyes off him.

Something just kinda clicked, he guessed, like a warm fuzz covered his heart.

Wait! Did he just describe having a crush? ON DRACO!

Hayden groaned as he brought his hands to his face, covering the blush that once again threatened to engulf him.

Hayden could hear the fireplace come to life and could only guess that his mother walked in the room. He felt the other end of the sofa dip and the other sat down.

"And to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Severus asked.

"I think I'm having a crisis" Hayden mono-toned.

"Oh? And why might that be?" Sev deadpanned right back.

"I think I have a crush and I don't know how to deal with it" The younger confessed.

"And who is the lucky soul?"

"Mhmhm" Hayden mumbled, not wanting to say it out loud.

"Speak up Hayden, there's no need to mumbled"

"Malfoy" Hayden sighed out. The reality of it crashing down on him. Why me?

"Hmm" Severus hummed in thought.

"Hayden, I think it's time you and I had a talk" Severus finally said.

Hayden shot up from his spot laying on the coach, wide eyes staring at his mother. He was not going to look forward to this.

\---

Severus led Hayden over to his bedroom so that they could have a more private setting to talk in, just in case someone were to walk through the portrait.

"So what are we talking about?" Hayden asked nervously.

"Nothing too bad, just something that affects your future" Sev teased as he closed the door.

"What?" Hayden shouted in surprise.

"I'm joking, but it is a serious matter that requires attention sooner rather than later," Sev said, chuckling at Hayden's reaction.

"Do you know what a mate is?"

Hayden thought for a moment before responding, "I think I remember reading something about that in a book somewhere, I don't remember too much though. Why?" the boy asked.

"Well, a mate is something that all those creature blood possesses. I have one, your father, and you will have one as well" the man explained.

"Okay, so...what?" Hayden asked, still confused about the concept.

"A mate, in short, is someone who will love you unconditionally through thick and thin, no matter what"

"Okay, then. How do I know I've found mine?" Hayden asked.

"You'll know. Besides, what fun is there in telling you when it would be much more amusing to watch you and your mate flounder your way to a confession" Sev laughed as he answered, running a hand through his son's hair.

Hayden nodded for a moment, taking it in the new information before realizing something.

"Wait, do you know who they are?" Hayden asked quickly, eyes wide in anticipation. The more he thought of having a mate who would love and care for him, the more appealing the idea was to him. He was excited.

"I may or may not know, either way, I'm not telling you anything," Sev teased, causing Hayden to pout.

"But whyyy?" Hayden whined, giving his mother puppy eyes in an attempt to persuade him.

"No, now it's almost time for dinner. Head on over to the Great Hall before it becomes too crowded" Sev said, standing up from where he sat.

"Fine" Hayden grumbled, standing as well.

"Love ya" Hayden said quickly as he hugged Sev before heading quickly to dinner.

\---

Hayden quickly rushed to hide in the corner to try and escape his uncle's rage.

"Don't think you can hide from me, boy!" Hayden heard his uncle yell from inside his old room. The door slammed open as the big walrus came storming into the room, Hayden trying his hardest to disappear as he kept shuffling back into the closet door.

Hayden closed his eyes, hiding his face into his arms as if to shield himself from the man berating him. "After all this family has done for you, taken you in and gave you a bed and the clothes on your back, this is how you repay us! By stealing from my precious son!" Hayden shook from fear, tears running down his face. He knew what was coming, maybe if he stayed quiet it would end faster.

"You are a disgrace! No wonder no cares for you, you freak! You're a burden!" Vernon yelled, as he undid his belt.

At this point Hayden was sobbing, he flinched as he heard the belt come undone. He tried to contain a yelp of pain as the belt made contact with his skin.

He whimpered, trying to brace himself from the next hit, but it never came. All he heard was silence.

Little by little Hayden was able to breathe a bit calmer. Suddenly something touched. He flinched backwards, noticing that the closet he braced himself against was no longer there.

Hayden uncurled himself and tried to crawl away from the danger he thought was there, but when he looked up, relief washed over him. It was his mate, he didn't know how but he knew it was him. Behind him were his parents.

Hayden shakily tried to stand up, reaching up to hug his mate, but was abruptly pushed back down to the ground. He looked up confused, his mind still a bit foggy from his encounter with his uncle.

"Wh-What? W-Why?" Hayden said, his voice hoarse from crying. His mate just looked back down him with a frightening scowl, causing Hayden to whimper in fear. His father walked up to him and knelt down next to him.

Hayden looked at him not knowing what to expect. His father reached a hand toward him, ignoring the boys flinch and roughly grabbing him by the neck.

"Pity" the man hissed, his red eyes glowing with menace "you were never meant to be found, much less still be alive. What possessed you to think we would ever want filth like you back in out home"

Hayden's heart broke. The only family he had, never wanted him? They meant to just leave him? Tom ripped his hand away from Hayden and stood up pointing his wand toward the boy sitting on the floor, shaking with tears.

"Cruicio"

Hayden screamed in pain, both physical and emotional. Hayden tried looking to his mate and his mother for help, but they were just standing there, laughing.

The pain stopped and his mare walked up to him, crouching down in order to meet his eyes. "I can't believe that i'm tied to a worthless little mess up like you. Your a pawn, a fool, and that's all you'll ever be. You should've known that nobody can ever love you, much less stand to be in your presence"

His mate leaned in close to Hayden, smirking, as he brought his lips to Hayden's ear. Hayden felt his heart shatter.

"I will never love you. In fact, I hate you, and I always will"

\---

Draco woke up from his dreams to the sound whimpers coming from Hayden's side of the room, and not the pleasant kind he would have preferred to hear from the boy.

Draco turned over to try and see what was wrong with the other, only to see Hayden tossing and turning in discomfort.

Something was wrong.

Draco quickly got up from his bed and made his way over to his roommate to see what was wrong. When he saw that Hayden was still asleep, and by the obviously pained expression on his face, he was having a nightmare.

Draco didn't really know what to do, he had never had to deal with someone who had nightmares before.

"Hayden?" Draco whispered into the dark, hoping that would wake the other boy.

Nope.

"Hayden" Draco tried again, a little louder this time, while shaking his gently but again, nothing.

As Draco was trying to think of what to do next, Hayden gave a loud whine of pain, startling the blonde out of his thoughts. Not even a second later, a light emulated from the boy lying on the bed, enough for Draco to have to look away.

When Draco did turn back though, he couldn't help but gasp in shock and surprise.

Encasing the boy on the bed were two stunning gold and red wings that shone like firelight.

Not even fighting the urge, Draco lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers over the soft feathers protruding from the raveonettes back.

As soon as Draco did so though, his own wings unfurled from his own shoulders.

Draco stood in shock, looking back at his white wings then to the boy still struggling to sleep.

He just found his mate.

HAYDEN was Draco's mate.

He felt a surge of happiness flow through him at the thought of finding his mate and at the fact it was Hayden.

Now he didn't feel so bad about crushing on the other boy. But wait, does that mean that Hayden was the one meeting his father that day?

He suddenly felt his stomach drop at the sound of another whine from Hayden. He had completely forgotten that his mate was a nightmare, a bad enough one that he felt he needed the extra safety his wings would have provided.

Out of pure instinct, Draco gently sat down beside the sleeping boy on the bed. While running his fingers carefully through the soft, gold feathers, the blonde leaned down to kiss the top of Hayden's head and gently nuzzled the side of his face.

Draco could feel the moment that Hayden relaxed in his hold, he could hear when the ravens' uneven breaths slowed.

Once Hayden was calm again, his wings began to dim as they folded themselves back into their hiding spot. Draco admired the faint glow of the tattoo, framing where his wings lay against his skin.

Draco smiled, content to just lay with Hayden for a moment more before he made himself get back up, standing from where he laid.

Giving the ravenette one more kiss on his head, he walked back to his own side of the room, willing his wings away at the same time.

"Good night" Draco whispered into the dark, falling back into the comforting black of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hayden woke up the next morning feeling, strangely, well rested and relaxed. He had a faint memory of the nightmare he had last night, from what he remembered, it wasn't pleasant. So, why does he feel so safe?

Hayden pushed the feeling to the side, wanting to focus on the new day instead of his emotionally confusing night.

Looking over to the other side of the room, he saw the Draco was still asleep, his blonde hair spilling over his black pillow like moonlight. Hayden started for a moment, he could feel a small smile slip over his features.

Hayden shook himself out of his trance. He needed to get ready for the day.

—-

Hayden was tired already. Once Dumbledore started speaking during breakfast, his mood turned.

Hayden wasn't really paying attention to the speech, he did catch though something about a tournament and other schools coming? It didn't really matter.

He did get his time card though. He would look over it tonight. He didn't have classes until tomorrow, so he was good until then.

"Hey, Hayden right?" A voice next to him said, startling him out of his thoughts.

Hayden turned to his left to see Nott talking to him.

"I'm Theodore Nott, it's nice to meet you" he introduced, his hand out in front of him.

Hayden gave him his hand, intending for it to be a handshake, but was stunned when the other brought his hand up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles.

Hayden quickly pulled his hand back, a fierce blush covering his face as he squeaked out a hello in return.

Nott just smirked, looking pleased with himself.

From across the table and a couple seats down, silver eyes glared at the action.

—-

Hayden spent most of the morning in the library. He had found a secluded little spot that looked comfortable enough, so he took one of his course books and started to read through the material. Better get a head start on his classes.

He didn't realize that Draco had found and was watching him from the end of the book aisle.

Hayden was so engrossed in his book that it took him a couple minutes to notice the blonde, but when he did, he just sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want?" He said, looking back down at his book.

"Not much, really. Just hanging out" Draco responded, walking towards the raven.

Draco sat down in front of Hayden, admiring the other boy as he read.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked after a moment.

"The textbook for Care of Magical Creatures" Hayden answered shortly.

"How did you get the book open?" Draco asked with astonishment.

"Really? All you have to do is stroke the spine of the book. It's not that hard" Hayden answered, full of sarcasm.

Draco looked a bit embarrassed at the answer. Now that he thought about, that did make a bunch of sense.

The two ended up sitting there for quite awhile before the silence was broken once more.

"Do you want to walk down to lunch with me?" Draco inquired.

Hayden looked up from his book, looked at Draco for a moment, and then nodded.

Draco smiled.

Hayden took a breath in as he was graced with Draco's smile. He had never seen it before, it was beautiful. It was a soft smile but it showed how happy he was. An emotion Hayden had just never seen before.

Before he knew it, Draco had stood up and was offering his hand to him. Hayden bit back a smile of his own as he took the blonde's hand. Draco gently pulled him to his feet before leading them both to the Great Hall.

\---

That evening at dinner, Hayden sat at the Slytherin table, coincidentally next to Draco, making polite conversation with the blonde. After a couple minutes, Dumbledore stood up and quieted the Great Hall.

"I would like to make an announcement now that everything has been arranged" Dumbledore began. The Great Hall broke out in murmurs, everyone guessing that the announcement had something to do with the one Dumbledore gave that morning.

"This castle would not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well, you see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event" He paused, for dramatic effect, of course.

"The Triwizard Tournament"

Hayden looked to Draco in confusion, he had no idea what this tournament was. Draco just looked back at him with poorly masked excitement before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Now for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. For each school, a single student is selected to compete. Let me clear, if chosen, you stand alone, and trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later, for now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the Headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

The doors to the Great Hall opened and at least 20 girls came striding into the room, a giant of a lady walking behind them. She was even bigger than Hagrid!

Once the girls had walked about a fourth of the way down the walkway they started to prance the rest of the way, greeting each side of the room in a sweeping motion.

On the other side of the room a particular red head was swooning, to the point of almost falling out of his seat.

Draco glared at them, trying to hide the emotion, but Hayden could tell that the blonde obviously didn't want the all girl school there. He wondered why.

After the Beauxbatons finished their entrance with a flourish, the students clapping died down as Dumbledore spoke again.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkarov!"

About the same amount of boys came in marching into the Hall once Dumbledore announced them. Hayden had to admit, they made a pretty good entrance! Way better than the Beauxbaton girls.

After a minute of them doing stunts and tricks in the aisle, their High Master came in, following the other students, with another walking beside him. When he two walked in, you could hear the Gryffindors freaking out.

Apparently he was a big name, but Hayden had no idea who he was, and honestly, he didn't care all that much.

The seemingly famous boy suddenly looked at all the other students but paused when he met eyes with Hayden and smirked before turning to look straight in front of him.

Hayden was confused, was that directed at him? It certainly seemed like it!

Hayden then realized a quiet growl could be heard coming from Draco, a harsh glare on his face trained on the Bulgarian.

"Are you okay?" Hayden asked, a little worried at the sound coming from the blonde. Hayden could almost feel himself shrink a bit.

Draco looked at the raven with wide eyes, finally noticing what he was doing.

"Sorry" Draco said quietly, eyes still trained on the Bulgarian.

"It's alright, who was he?" Hayden asked Draco.

"Nobody you should concern yourself with" Draco muttered.

Hayden, again, looked over to the blonde, noticing how tense the other was. Without thinking, Hayden gently ran his hand down the blondes and slipped his hand into the others, who relaxed almost immediately at the warm touch.

They both blushed when they realized they were now holding hands. They looked into each other's wide eyes, neither knew what to do. It felt nice though, it wasn't awkward at all, in fact, there was a sense of belonging instead.

Their little moment with each other broke suddenly when Dumbledore started speaking again.

"Your attention, please!" Dumbledore called, effectively quieting the excited chatter of the Great Hall. "I'd like to say a few words"

"Eternal glory. That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason the ministry has seen it fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the department of National Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemus Crouch"

Dumbledore stepped away from the podium where he was speaking to make way for Mr. Crouch, who seemed as though he were afraid to be there. Hayden wondered if he suspected anything.

"After due consideration," Mr. Crouch started. "The Ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of 17, should be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final!"

Of course when that was said, pretty much the entirety of the Gryffindor table and a few Ravenclaws started to protest the new rule.

Hayden couldn't care less for the new rule. He had no interest in the Tournament and was frankly quite glad he was not allowed to enter!

After showing the Goblet of Fire and telling the students that the Tournament had begun, we had all been excused. Some stayed to finish their food, but most left to go back to their dorms, including Hayden and Draco.

\---

Hayden came out of the shower to find Draco already in bed, reading a book.

"Are you alright? You seemed really upset at dinner." Hayden pointed out, going to sit on his own bed.

"I just don't trust those Beauxbaton girls, they just rub me the wrong way, I suppose" Draco said while putting down his book to look at Hayden. "And I don't like the Bulgarians either. They are far too smug for their own good" Draco said.

 _If I had my way, I'd keep you away from both schools. Who knows what would happen if any of them got their hands on you._ Draco thought, making sure he did not voice it out loud.

"Hmm" the raven hummed thoughtfully, pulling the covers of his bed back before slipping in.

"Come on, we should be getting to bed" Hayden continued, getting comfortable under his dark green and black covers.

"Goodnight Draco"

"Goodnight Hayden"

\---

After a week had passed, it was finally time to see who the 'lucky' students to be entered into the Tournament would be.

Draco and Hayden entered the room where the cup was being held.

Hayden sat next to Draco, he began to feel nervous, like something was about to happen, but he had no idea what!

The little room got crowded fast as more and more people showed, the only light in the room was blue from the magical cup.

Draco could tell that Hayden was nervous and he wanted to do something to help ease it. But before he could do anything, Dumbledore started to speak, the hall quieting as he did so.

Hayden didn't really pay attention. He looked around the hall, seeing all three schools there and the headmasters for each. There weren't many teachers from Hogwarts there, if any at all. After looking around for a minute more though, he could spot his mother standing in a darkened corner.

 _How fitting,_ Hayden mused.

After a minute, Hayden was finally able to calm down, then something caught his attention. The cup in the center of the room had turned red, It must be time. He paid a little more attention to what was going on, wanting to hear the names of the lucky three.

"The Durmstrang Champion is, Viktor Krum!" The rest of the hall applauded, Draco seemed pleased at this.

"What are you smirking at?" Hayden asked, guessing the reason as to why.

"I'm just happy so far at the pleasant outcomes" Draco said, giving Hayden a small smirk.

The cup turned red again and their attention was drawn to it, listening for the next name to be called.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacroix"

"She doesn't look too dangerous," Hayden said.

"She may not look it, but she is. She's ruthless, just like most others from the school" Draco told him.

Again the cup turned red, ready to give the last name. By this point Hayden was successfully distracted from his nerves.

"The Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory!"

"That Hufflepuff!?" Hayden said in surprise.

"I bet you he doesn't last the first round" Draco laughed, making Hayden laugh as well.

"Excellent we now have our three Champions, but in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will host this Chalice of Champions, this Vessel of Victory, The Triwizard Cup!"

The Hall burst into excited applause.

Suddenly, the goblet started to act up, shooting flames everywhere. It glowed red again! Weren't there only supposed to be three Champions?

A name flew out of the cup and landed into the Headmaster's hands. He mumbled the name to himself before saying it louder.

"Hayden Snape"


	9. Chapter 9

Hayden sat there frozen in shock. How did his name get in the cup? Who put it there?

Draco was confused as well. He knew that it was planned to enter Harry Potter into the tournament from talking with his father, but he had been told that the plan was called off and that no such thing would happen. So then how did that happen, and with Hayden Snape no less?

"Hayden Snape!" Dumbledore yelled, sounding fed up.

Finally, Hayden stood up. He stood for a moment, intently staring into the old man's eyes to intimidate him. He succeeded if the waiver in his eyes was anything to go by.

Hayden took a step forward, the students around him parting a path for him. Draco watched as he continued his walk, wishing desperately that he could follow.

Hayden walked up to Dumbledore with conviction in his steps. He continued his scathing gaze until he passed the old man and looked to the door he was supposed to walk through.

\---

As Hayden entered the elaborately decorated room, he couldn't help but feel anxious as he walked down the stairs case.

Ignoring the stairs of the three other students in the room, Hayden walked over to a corner in the room wanting to be alone. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes, waiting for the staff to come and start berating him.

Hayden opened his eyes again to see that the other Champions had left and only a select few teachers had barged in to disturb the peace: Mr. Crouch, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and of course Severus (albeit much quieter than the other three).

Severus was closest to the two while Dumbledore was the farthest.

"Hayden tell me truthfully, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Severus asked calmly.

"No, I did not, nor did I get someone else to do it for me!" Hayden said as confidently as he could with all the confusion swirling in his head.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore commented from the other side of the room.

"Of course I'm sure! Do you think I'm not aware of my own actions?" Hayden snapped.

"Albus, there has to be something we can do! We can't possibly let him in the tournament!" McGonagall implored.

Dumbledore looked towards Mr. Crouch who was standing away from everyone else.

"We leave this to you, Barty"

"The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Snape has no choice, he is, as of tonight, a Triwizard Champion"

\---

As Draco and Hayden were walking back to their dorm that night, Draco was thinking of possible ways of getting Hayden out of the tournament.

"Are you sure you don't want me or my father to go to the Ministry to force them into letting you out of the tournament?" Draco asked, almost pleading with the other to let him do this.

"No Draco, I have to compete. I don't think there is anything to be done against it. Now, can we please stop talking about it?" Hayden replied, edging on harsh.

"I just can't bear the thought of you getting seriously injured and the fact that there might be something I could do to prevent that!" Draco tried.

"Do you think that I wouldn't be able to handle the different challenges! Draco I have gone up more than you know and believe me when I say I have seen more horrors than you can imagine. I think I can protect myself just fine!" Hayden gritted out angrily.

"I know that you can handle yourself, but still. I can't just stand by and watch you get hurt or even die Hayden!"

"Oh, stop pretending that you care. Stop trying to tell me what to do! Stop trying to protect me!" Hayden shot back, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Draco took a sharp breath, it tore him up inside that he made Hayden cry.

"What are you talking about? I would never try to-"

"Oh stop it! I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to swade me into a false sense of security, but guess what, I could never feel safe with you! You're a pathetic, self-obsessed little coward. How dare you try to tell me that you can protect me and bud into my personal life. I never asked for your help and I never will. So stop. Go away. Leave me alone. I never want to see your perfect face until you can figure out how to apologize for being a snobby prat." Hayden cried, tears streaming from his bi-colored eyes.

With that he walked straight through the portrait and into their dorm, locking it so Draco couldn't get in.

Draco was left outside of the portrait, drowning in his confusion and guilt.

\---

When Draco finally entered the common room, he was met with the glares of the few Slytherins who were in the room and not in their dorms. One of them being Blaise, who walked right up to him.

"What did you do?" Blaise asked Draco, a bit unnerved at the sight of tears streaming down the angry face of the new Slytherin boy.

"He misunderstood what I was asking. I just wanted to make sure he was safe" Draco said, guilt evident in his voice.

"Well, I suggest that you hurry and make friends with him again, half the room right now I'm sure is willing to do anything to have him smiling again" Blaise said, glaring at Draco as he left.

Draco hurried out of the common room and up to where his and Hayden's dorm was, hoping that he didn't put any locking charms up.

Once he got up to their room, he paused, taking a breath, preparing himself for an argument that he hoped would not come.

He checked the door handle, but he couldn't open it, _so he did lock me out_.

"Hayden? Will you please open the door?" Draco tried.

No response. He tried again.

"Hayden, I would like to apologize to you face to face, not through a door. So, please, will you let me in?"

After a minute, Hayden finally opened the door. When Draco walked in, the first thing he saw was sad Hayden wrapped up in blankets in a ball on his bed. Draco couldn't help but think he looked adorable!

"Hayden." Draco said softly while sitting on the edge of Hayden's bed. "I'm sorry for upsetting you"

"And?" Hayden's muffled voice urged. Draco sighed but relented anyway.

"Hayden, I apologize for the way I sounded in the hall. I only want to make sure that you are safe. I know just how capable you are, and believe it or not, I admire you for that. In fact, I was probably a little jealous of that. I didn't mean to sound like I was belittling you in any way. I only wanted to offer you support. I still do, and I just wanted to say that if you ever need anything, I will do my very best to help" Draco apologized sincerely.

"I have learned, though, that there is much more to your life than I ever knew about, and as much as I am curious about it, I won't push you. But I do hope that one you can confide in me. I may not have always been the nicest person to be around-" Hayden scoffed "-alright, I was almost never nice, but I am trying to make up for it now. Hayden, call me crazy, but I feel a connection to you and that is why it would absolutely kill me to see you get hurt. Will you please accept my apology and understand that I will always do my best to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you?"

Hayden stared up at Draco from his bundle of blankets.

"I'm still upset with you,... but for now, I guess I can accept it," He said with a small pout.

Draco smiled, happy that Hayden had seemed to have forgiven him. He's going to have to work hard though to make sure he doesn't say the wrong thing in the future and this doesn't happen again.

\---

"Are you ready for your interview with the Daily Prophet, Hayden?" Pansy asked from across the table during breakfast. "I heard that Rita Skeeter is giving the interviews. Be careful with her, she'll make anything up in order to sell a good story" She warned the raven boy.

"Thank you for the warning, but i'm sure i'll be just fine. I have had to deal with the press before" Hayden informed the girl.

"Well, still, I don't want her to tarnish your reputation. You need to be prepared"

"Thank you, Pansy. I think I can manage though!" He said with a smile.

When breakfast was over, Hayden made his way over to the office room the interview was going to be in.

"Draco, you don't have to follow me. You can go back to our room. The interview won't take that long"

"I know, but I would feel better if I was in there with you. That way I can make sure that she isn't going to make up bad things about you" Draco said.

"Draco, nothing will happen. Now go back to the dorm" Hayden sated firmly.

"But-"

"No buts Draco. We just had fought about this subject. I'll be fine, I've dealt with the press before. I know what to do!" Hayden spat, a little fed up with Draco.

Draco looked away from Hayden, trying to reassure himself that Hayden was right and he was just being overly protective. He couldn't help his Veela instincts though! He constantly wanted to protect Hayden and make sure he was safe from everything that could pose as harmful!

"Alright. I'll be waiting in the common room for you" Draco said, feeling a bit rejected.

"Hey," Hayden grabbed Draco's wrist as he turned away, making Draco face him again. "I'll be fine, I promise!" Hayden reassured, giving Draco a comforting smile. Or at least he hoped it was comforting.

"I'll see you in a little bit." Hayden told the blonde.

Draco smiled, wishing he could just hug the other before squashing that desire and heading towards the dungeons.

\---

The camera flash went off as Hayden and the three other champions posed for the picture.

Fleur sat in a seat in the front while Hayden stood behind her. On either side of him stood both Cedric and Viktor, Cedric being a little closer than Viktor.

"What a charismatic quartet" Skeeter says as if in awe when the pictures were done.

"Hello" she says walking forward. "Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet, but of course you know that don't you" She continues as she shakes our hands.

"It's you we don't know! Heh, you're the juicy news. What quarks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do those muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short what makes a Champion tick?" She asked as she walked around to Cedric and Hayden.

"Me, myself, and I want to know! Not to mention my rabid readers!" She chuckles.

"So, who's feeling up to sharing?"

Nobody particularly wants to go with her.

"Should we start with the youngest?" She says as she grabs Hayden. "Lovely"

With that she drags Hayden into a side room to start the interview.

\---

Rita Skeeter pushed Hayden into the side room, closing the door behind them.

"You don't mind if I use a quick-quotes-quill do you?"

"Oh, um, no" he said, trying to be polite.

"So tell me, Hayden" She starts as they sit, "Here you sit, a mere boy of 12-"

"I'm 14" Hayden interrupts.

"-about to compete against 3 students! Not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself, but who have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned?"

"No, why should I be concerned? As far I know, I have far more experience than the three out there" He mumbled, watching the quill.

"Just ignore the quill. Of course you're no ordinary boy of 12 are you?" She pressed on.

"14" Hayden interrupted again, more sternly this time.

"Your name must tell a story behind it. Let me guess, your family was lost to you at a young age but have recently found them due to the good will of others, and to prove your worth to them, you were set on entering such a dangerous tournament?"

"No, I didn't enter, an-"

"Oh, of course you didn't!" She smirked, winking at the boy like she knows something. "Everyone loves a rebel Hay!" She laughed while Hayden scowled.

"Don't call me that," He stated. Skeeter seemed taken aback at the small outburst, before resuming her normal persona.

"Hmm, speaking of your parents, how do you think they'd feel? Proud? Or concerned that your attitude shows at best a pathological need for attention, or worse, a psychotic death wish?"

"Excuse me, who do you think you are? What gives you the right to say that? Just because you are a journalist doesn't give you the privilege to cross lines like that! Like I told you, I did not enter, I do not who put my name in or why it was spit out! Also, shouldn't your quill only be writing down words verbally and not making up senseless drabble?" Hayden spoke up, getting annoyed.

Skeeter just tried to laugh it off like every journalist does this, so it should be expected, but frankly, Hayden had had enough.

"I think we are done," He said, getting up and walking to the door. "Good day"

\---

Hayden stormed into the common room, obviously in a fowl mood.

It was Monday, so most of the other Slytherins, including Draco were in class. Hayden, though, was excused because of the interview with the Daily Prophet, which was where he just came from.

Only a couple Slytherins were in the room when Hayden decided to make an entrance, one of whom was Theodore Nott, who is the year above Hayden.

Hayden walked through the common room, practically ignoring the existence of everyone in the room, and went straight over to his dorm room.

Nobody wanted to follow to see what was wrong for fear of doing or saying the wrong thing and possible facing his wrath, but at the same time, they all wanted to go try and make sure that he was alright and that if they needed to hurt someone for him, they would.

They all came to a silent consecutive decision, someone needed to get Draco.

The two had obviously formed some sort of bond, so it was a logical conclusion that Draco would know what to do.

After a minute of no one getting up, Theo finally stood, giving a heavy sigh, "Guess you all are wimps, huh" He muttered under breath.

\---

Draco was in potions the period before after lunch. Today, Snape was having the class make a sleeping drought with their table partners. Since Hayden was Draco's table partener, he had to work alone, not that he minded of course!

He was starting to get an unfamiliar feeling of anxiousness. He didn't know why or what might've been causing it, it was completely new, but for some reason, he felt the need to go and check on Hayden, but he was in an interview, what could possibly be harming him there?

As a result of these feelings, Draco's potion was beginning to suffer. The potion was supposed to be turning a deep cobalt blue, but was instead varying on the side of lavender, and Draco had yet to really notice.

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard an explosion come from the other side of the room. He rolled his eyes when he saw Seamus Finigan and his partner covered in the fail potion they were making.

He chuckled to himself before turning back to his own cauldron, startling when he saw the color

\---

Theo had half way made it to the class the fourth years where in when he realized they were in potions. He paled at the thought of interrupting Professor Snape's class.

Was it worth it to interrupt his class and let the boy suffer, or would it be in everybody's best interest to solve the problem Hayden was having.

Thankfully, the bell rang and Theo didn't have to make any decision.

He quickly found the blonde in the halls before he could get the Great Hall for lunch. Grabbing his arm, he began to lead him to the Slytherin common rooms.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, sounding upset.

"Just come with me," Theo responded.

"You better have a good reason for this, Nott. Or else" Draco threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared" the boy sassed as he just continued walking.

"Where are you taking me? You know I can't stand being left in the dark, what's going on?" Draco demanded.

"We're going to the dorms, your roommate needs you or else he might explode, literally" Blaise said, remembering the feel of Hayden's magic when he stormed into the room.

"What!?" Draco exclaimed, yanking his arm away from the fifth year and sprinting all the way back to the Slytherin dorms.

After rushing through the portrait door, and ignoring the few still in the common room, he ran upstairs to find the door locked, again.

"Hayden? Will you let me in?" Draco tried calmly.

No response.

"Hayden, please? I need you to let me in" Draco tried again.

Again no response.

"Alright, Hayden, I'm coming in"

With that Draco set about breaking the locks Hayden had set on the door.

It took him a couple minutes to take the wards down but was soon done and was able to open the door.

He turned the knob to open the door, but had to pause at the sight he was given.

Hayden laid asleep on his bed curled around the green blankets in what looked like a makeshift nest.

Draco couldn't help but coo at the sight. Draco walked over to the sleeping boy, making sure that his steps were quiet.

He sat on the edge of the bed and admired the sleeping raven laying beside him. He brought his hand up to his face and brushed his bangs out of the way of his closed eyes and laid a small kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well, love" Draco whispered before getting up and silently leaving the room to go back to the common room.

\---

Draco walked back into the common room, not bothering to go to his next class, especially since it was charms and he was the best in the class.

"What are you doing back out here? He kicked you out or something?" Blaise said once Draco reentered the large room.

"I am out here so that I don't wake a sleeping dragon" Draco half joked.

"Why do you not want to disturb him? Afraid he'll blow up in your face!" Blaise teased.

Draco was not amused.

"If you would like you can go wake him and see just how angry he can get" Draco said in a monotone voice.

"I'd rather not," Blaise responded. "Are you not going to go to class?"

"It's the last class of the day, I have no reason to go back. Besides, you're obviously not going? What gives you the right to reprimand me?"

"You're right, there," Blaise laughed.

Blaise and Draco spent a few minutes more just talking about useless subjects. Soon Draco was able to escape his friend and went back to check on his hopefully soon to be boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple days later found Hayden pacing nervously in the Champions tent waiting for the first task to start.

"Are you okay" an accented voice behind him asked.

Hayden turned to see Viktor Krum looking at him with a compassionate look in his eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you" Hayden dismissed before going back to pacing.

Not even a minute later the headmasters of each school and Mr. Crouch entered the tent.

"Good day Champions! Gather round please" Dumbledore started.

"Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only the four of you can appreciate! Barty, the bag"

"Champions, in a circle around me" Barty directed moving Fleur on his left, Viktor next to her, Cedrick between Viktor and Hayden, who was on Barty's right.

"Now, Miss Delacour, if you will" Opening up the bag for her to choose whatever was inside it.

She stuck her hand, taking out a small dragon.

"The Welsh Green" Barty announced moving on the Viktor.

 _Dragons! They're having us face dragons! Are they bloody insane!!_ Hayden thought to himself, struggling to prepare himself for this unexpected turn of events.

"The Chinese Fireball" He moved on to Cedric, breaking Hayden out of his panicked thoughts.

"The Swedish Short-Snout"

Now it was Hayden's turn. He slowly and hesitantly lowered his hand into the velvety bag, flinching a bit when he felt little sharp claws dig into his skin. He pulled the reptile out to reveal his dragon.

"The Hungarian Horntail"

Now Hayden was extra nervous, these dragons were known for being especially ornery.

"These represent four very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: collect the egg. This you must do, for each contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?"

 _Yeah, what if I die!?_ The raven thought frantically.

"Very well, good luck champions. Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon you may-" but the old man was cut off by the very cannon he was referring to.

The first task has begun.

\-------

"Dragons!" Draco half yelled when it was announced what the champions would be facing.

"No, no! I refuse to let Hayden continue with this!" The blonde declared as he started away from where he was sitting.

"And where are you going?" Pansy, who was sitting next to him and Blaise, asked.

"I am going down there to make sure Hayden is as far away from this tournament as possible, I will not allow him to battle a dragon all on his own!" Draco said with conviction.

"Sit down, Draco. I'm sure that he will be just fine! He can handle himself" Pansy retorted.

Draco gave her a strange look before turning around and continuing to leave to go get Hayden.

"Draco you cannot go down there," Blaise said, getting up to block Draco's way.

"And why not!" Draco asked, trying to get around the Italian.

"Because this is something Hayden has to do whether you like it or not! Now calm yourself down or I'll hex you!" Blaise threatened.

The threat didn't scare Draco at all, but he did come to see reason. Hayden may have not wanted to do this, but it is something he has to do.

Draco took a deep breath and went back to his seat, not caring about the scene that he caused in the Slytherin bleachers.

-

Soon enough, it was time for Hayden to go out to the arena. As soon as he walked through the curtains he could hear the crowd of students chanting his name.

He looked around, not seeing the dragon he was supposed to go up against.

He continued to walk further into the rocky terrain, stumbling on the loose bits of uneven rock below his feet.

Suddenly, a big spiked something hurled into the rock beside him, causing him to tumble down the small rocky slope. He was quickly able to roll out of the way of the next hit, sitting up to look at the thing attacking him.

It was the dragon.

The dragon looked at him cautiously before breathing a bout of fire his way causing him to jump out of the way right in the nick of time!

An idea struck him just as the beast raised its tail to strike at him.

 _"Wait!"_ Hayden said in Parseltongue, hoping the dragon would be able to understand him.

 _"Why should I wait for you?"_ The spiked dragon growled out in a rough manner.

 _"I don't want to hurt you, especially your eggs! But one of them is a fake."_ Hayden hissed.

_"And how would you know of this?"_

_"That is the reason I am here. I only want that one egg! That is my task and I will leave as soon as I am able to accomplish it, I swear!"_ the boy reasoned.

The dragon studied him for a moment before subtly nodding its head.

Hayden sighed in relief before turning around. He started to slowly climb his way out the ditch he was in.

After a couple minutes of struggling to climb out, he finally made it to the top where the egg was. 

A couple feet away from Hayden now stood was a small dragon nest where the golden egg lay. Hayden took a step forward before the dragon suddenly flew in front of him blowing fire towards him.

Hayden jumped away a moment too late and his arm got mildly burned.

 _What happened!_ Hayden thought as he jumped out of the way of the dragons spiked tail.

The dragon's tail seems to come out of nowhere and nails Hayden, sending him flying back into a nearby rock.

The second Hayden lands his wings burst from his back, ripping a hole in the back of his uniform where his fiery wings were.

Hayden was erring on the edge of unconsciousness and couldn't quite think straight, but the dragon starting to shrink back was not something he could've missed.

He shakily stood up, the dragon stared, almost seeming worried.

He took a couple steps forward, stumbling, and the dragon surprisingly bowed its head.

Hayden stared in confusion through a foggy haze.

The dragon didn't seem like it was about to move anytime soon, so Hayden took a chance and ran to where the golden egg was, almost tripping once or twice.

As soon as he got to the egg he picked it up and turned back to the dragon, who looked guilty.

He took a step backwards, and fell into darkness.

\---

Hayden woke feeling warm and safe. He opened his eyes slowly, thankful for the dim light. The first thing he saw when waking up was the color green. He looked around and soon deducted that he was in his room in Slytherin.

He tried to get up, but immediately found that he couldn't due to something weighing him down. He felt heavy.

He looked down at himself not noticing a thing, he grew slightly worried because of the mysterious force not letting him up.

He shifted uncomfortably in the bed before noticing his wings were out. That must have been what was weighing him down. He relaxed as he calmed down.

He looked around, trying to figure out why he was in his room and not in the infirmary. He knew he got injured in the first task, he couldn't remember if he had finished the task though.

He looked to Draco's side of the room to see the blonde sitting in a chair near his bed. He must've moved it from the desk.

He smiled when seeing Draco next to him.

He couldn't help the flutter his heart made when he saw the other boy. Folding his wings away, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Draco" Hayden whispered.

"Draco, wake up" he whispered again a couple minutes later.

Slowly, Draco began to wake up. A pair of beautiful silver eyes looking over to Hayden.

"Hayden! You're awake!" Draco cried, rushing out of his seat to kneel beside Hayden's bed.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Draco asked worriedly, grabbing his hand gently.

"Other than my arm, I'm just fine," Hayden answered.

Draco continues to look Hayden in the eyes for a moment before telling him to wait there for a second and that he'll be back in a minute before leaving the bed and out the door of their room.

A couple minutes later, Severus comes rushing into the room followed by Draco.

"Hayden, are you okay! I can't believe you're finally awake!" He ran over to his son and gave him a big hug.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Hayden asked while hugging his mother back.

"You were asleep for a little over two days" Draco told him, "It's the middle of the night now"

"Oh" was Hayden's reply. "Wait, did I finish the task?"

"Yes you did" Severus answered, letting him go and helping him to sit up.

"Where is the egg then? I haven't seen it?"

"It's over on the desk," Draco said, pointing over to the desk.

 _Oh,_ he thought. _I wonder how I missed it?_

"So, what happened then?" Hayden asked, a bit confused.

"You passed out right after you had gotten the egg," Draco replied.

"How did I get here then?"

"Well, Dumbledore had tried to pick you up so he could take you to the infirmary, but when he went to touch you you almost burned his hand off. The only person who you would allow to touch you was Draco, so he carried you back here and I tended to you instead of Madame Pomfrey" Severus explained.

Hayden looked over to Draco to see that he was blushing out of embarrassment.

"Come here, Draco! Thank you!" Hayden said before hugging Draco as hard as he could with only one arm.

"You're welcome," Draco said, hugging him back, his blush burning even brighter.

"Now, lets see what we can do about your arm, hmm!" Severus said, standing up.

\---

After about a half an hour Hayden's arm was finally healed of the burn with almost no scarring, only a light discoloration on the inside of his elbow.

Hayden had ended up moving to Severus's couch in his room, wanting to be close to his family.

"So, what now?" Hayden asked Severus.

"Well, I think it's finally time I deal with Dumbledore and what happened to Harry Potter" Severus said in a bored tone.

"Oh? And what might that entail?"

"Well, I'll need a piece of parchment and a quill"

"But I don't want to get up!" Hayden whined.

"Well, I'm not getting up for you," Severus told him.

"Fine" the raven signed, hauling himself off of the couch and to a desk in the Severus' room.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I don't have much time but I thought I should at least let you know the reason I am not there for this school year. I have run into a bit of trouble, I can't elaborate much on it here. We need to meet. Please send your response as to where we can meet as soon as possible! I will be waiting._

_H.P_

"Can you take a look at this and tell me what you think?" Hayden called from his spot at his desk.

"Sure" his mother responded, making his way from his arm chair after putting down the book he had started reading.

"What do you think?" Hayden asked when he saw Severus had finished looking over the letter.

"I think... It's a very well written letter"

"How does it sound? Does it sound urgent?"

"I would be surprised if he doesn't respond by morning," Sev said, leaning down to ruffle his son's hair.

"Thank you" Hayden smiled. "Can you call Hedwig for me, please?"

"Of course" Severus said, walking over to their window and opening it. He whistled a short tune before stepping to the side to let the snowy white owl in the room.

The owl flew right over to Hayden and gave a short trill, happy to be sending a letter for him.

The boy smoothed some of the feathers on the bird's head before tying the letter to Hedwig's leg.

"Can you take this to the Headmasters office for me?"

The owl hopped closer to Hayden and butted the arm closest to him in response.

"Thank you," Hayden said before sending the owl on her way.

\---

Hayden walked back to his room a little while later after just visiting with his mum. When he got back to his dorm, quietly as to not wake the blonde, he saw his owl sitting on his desk.

Hayden quickly walked over and took the letter from her and gave her a treat as a thank you.

Taking a seat on his bed, he opened the letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Thank you for the letter, we were all starting to worry about your absence here at Hogwarts. I am not sure where you are, but I am sure you know where the lake in the Forbidden Forest is. We will meet there on this day next month to ensure you arrive safely. We will discuss how to take your next steps then._

_Dumbledore_

_This day next month? I'm pretty sure that's about a week or two before the next task,_ Hayden thought to himself. _I can work that out, come up with a solid plan._

A noise from the other side of the room shook him from his musings. Looking over he saw Draco sitting up on his bed.

"Oh hey, your back" Draco greeted sleepily. Hayden could help but think he looked cute.

"Yeah, I just got back a minute ago" Hayden responded, folding the letter back up.

"Um, could I ask you a question?" Draco asked.

"Sure, what is it"

"Well, your wings came out at the end of the task and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who saw. So, i'm going to go out on a limb here and guess you have creature blood?" Draco inquired, to which Hayden only stared back in shock.

His wings were out? He didn't even realize, but he guessed it did make sense considering when he woke up a couple hours ago they were hanging off the bed.

"Uh, yeah. You said that everybody saw them?"

"Mhh Hmm," Draco hummed. "You made the dragon submit to you with them. To be honest, it was really rather amazing"

"I did?" Hayden couldn't remember much of the end of the task. Now he wishes he did though as he watched Draco nod his head.

The raven boy sighed as he attempted standing from his chair, attempting to be the key word here. As soon as he put his weight over his legs, they buckled underneath him, forcing him to grab the edge of the desk so he wouldn't topple over onto the floor.

"Hayden!" Draco called as he rushed out of his bed to go help Hayden. Draco wrapped an arm around Hayden's waist, the other reaching out to the boy's arms which were still gripping the table like his life depended on it.

"T-thanks" Hayden muttered as he blushed slightly from embarrassment. "I guess I was a more tired than I thought"

"Hayden, you need to take better care of yourself. Unless you've forgotten, you were out for two days" Draco gently admonished.

"I kinda did forget, though" the raven muttered as the blonde sat him down on his bed. "Anyway, in response to your question earlier, yeah, I do have creature blood"

Of course, Draco already knew this, but he felt better knowing this secret was shared willingly.

"Wow, that's amazing! Can I ask, what type are you?" Draco asked boldly. Hayden blushed before answering.

"Um, i-i'm a, a Phoenix"

Draco's eyes sparkled at the answer. He almost couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have someone as special as Hayden as his mate.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, shaking Draco from his thoughts. He hadn't realized he had been starting.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I guess, since you confided in me, the least I can do is return the favor" Draco said as he shifted on the bed.

"You don't have to if-"

"But I want to," the blonde interrupted. "I want to, I want you to know that I'm like you. I have creature blood as well"

"Really? What are you?" Hayden inquired.

"I'm a Veela"

"A Veela, huh. How amusing!" Hayden giggled.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked, wanting nothing more than to be able to hear that adorable sound again.

"Oh nothing, it's just a little hard to imagine the hard and emotionally stunted Draco Malfoy to be soft and doting much less loving" Hayden teased with a smirk.

"I'm not emotionally stunted" Draco defended while Hayden laughed.

"Can I ask a question now?" Hayden asked when he calmed down, subtly scooting closer to the blonde. Draco nodded.

"Can I see your wings?"

"Only if I can see yours"

Hayden smiled at this as he nodded fervently.

As if reading each others minds, they both unfurl their wings at once. Silver and gold feathers met as their wings curled slightly inward.

Like instinct, Hayden brought up a hand lightly running his knuckles across the impossibly soft feathers. Draco's inner Veela purred at the attention of his mate. Hayden smiled.

At seeing the pure sign of happiness on his mates face, Draco was struck with an idea. He gently reached up to wrap a hand around the raven wrist, carefully pulling him forward.

"You know, Veela are more than just soft and loving. We're passionate too" the blonde whispered, the distance between the two become less and less.

"I could show you if you wanted," he said as he brought his arm up to caress Hayden's cheek, his thumb rubbing soft circles into the underside of his jaw.

"I would like that" Hayden responded as Draco brought their faces closer to each other.

"Hey, I know you two are awake in there. I can hear you shuffling around. Come on, you're gonna be late for breakfast if you dilly dally anymore than you already are" an amused voice called from the other side of their dorm room door.

Quickly, before Draco could even process it, Hayden had backed up and retracted his wings, an intense blush covering his cheeks.

"Um, I-I should get re-ready for classes" Hayden stuttered as he rushed around the room to gather his clothes and went to change in the bathroom before continuing his rush out of the room and to the Great Hall.

Draco scowled as Hayden left their room. Whoever just ruined his moment with his mate was going to pay, and he had a feeling it was Blaise. 


	11. Chapter 11

Thankfully classes that day were relatively easy, he didn't really think he was up for any complicated thinking. He already had enough of that when it came to what happened last night (this morning?) with Draco and of course he still had yet to figure out the next task.

Almost immediately after classes, Hayden rushed over to his mother's classroom, hoping that he hadn't given another student detention.

Hayden breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his mother grading papers in the empty classroom.

"Mum, could I talk with you?" Hayden asked, closing the heavy door behind him.

"Of course. What do you need?" Sev responded, putting his papers away so he could focus on his son.

Hayden took a moment to calm himself. A couple deep breaths later, he expressed his new revelation.

"I think I found my mate"

\---

Severus was shocked. They had talked about this subject not too long ago and already his son had found his forever mate?

Without sparing a minute, Severus was up and dragging a confused Hayden out of the classroom and to his private room.

"I want to know everything! Who is it? What house are they in? Are they from Hogwarts or from a visiting school? How did you two meet?" Sev asked rapidly with a giddy smile on his face.

"Well, um, I found out last night, right after getting back to my dorm" Hayden started out shyly. "It's Draco" the boy smiled.

"Wasn't he the one you've been crushing on and the reason you were having a 'crisis' on my couch?" Sev asked as he smirked. A blush covered the poor boy's face as he stared down at the floor in embarrassment and nodded.

Hayden relayed almost the entire night to his mother, all except for the part where he almost kissed Draco. Severus was so happy and proud for his son!

He knew that his son's life was practically hell when he was still Harry Potter. He wonders briefly how Malfoy will react if and when Hayden ever decides to tell him this truth.

"Hayden, I am so happy for you!" Sev said as he hugged his son, After a moment, though, he let go and began to speak again.

"Now then, there are some things we need to discuss about your new situation"

"Wait, why?" Hayden asked, confusion etching over his features.

"Malfoy is a Veela, correct? Well, Phoenix's and Veela have different courting methods and in this situation there are two ways this can go" Sev started to explain.

"The first is why lends itself more towards Veela tradition where the dominant, in this case Draco, will feel the need to prove themselves to their mate by providing and caring for their mate. They will try to show this by making sure no harm comes to their mate and they will tend to shower them with gifts they think will please the other. It's quite sweet when you think about it, of course Veela can be a bit overbearing, but it's the thought that counts I suppose"

Hayden nodded at the information. He figured it made sense though, he was also pretty sure that some of this was already happening with how Draco reacted to him being in the Tournament. He stayed silent as he listened to Sev continue.

"Phoenix are similar in a way, but not closely. When we are courting, we tend to be rather physical, not so much in any sexual way but rather for comfort purposes. For Phoenix's, the submissive has more of a role, instead of just letting the dominant care for us, we tend to make them work for it. Phoenix's are strong willed creatures and we know what we want when we want it." Hayden laughed at this. He wondered how Draco would react to all this.

"Is there anything else I need to know before I go back to my dorm and crash? I feel like I haven slept in three days, despite my 2 day coma" the raven jokes.

"Ha ha" Sev sassed. "I'm sure, you might want to know what happens after you mate with Draco?"

"There's an after? What do you mean, it's not just a happily ever after?" Hayden gawked, he had absolutely no idea what more his mother could have to say on the matter.

"How do you think you came around?" Sev simply said. Hayden blushed in embarrassment. He didn't really want to have this talk but he guessed it was better to get it over with now rather than when it's too late.

"Alright, go ahead" Hayden relinquished.

"I'm sure you know how children come about?" Hayden nodded, "well it is much the same for us. Now, both you and I are submissive's, that's how I gave birth to you and someday, you will too. After the mating process, some creatures will go into a rut ot in our case, a heat. As i'm sure you have gathered, Phoenix's are one of the creatures. This time period usually happens once a year and lasts around a week or two and is the time when conception is most likely to happen. Of course there have been reports of conception happening outside of a heat, but it is rare" Severus explained.

"How do I know when it happens?" Hayden asked, face tinged a pink from embarrassment.

"We'll talk about that after your mating with Draco, if you mate with him. It's your choice if you want to pursue a relationship with him. Remember that, don't feel pressured by anyone, alright?"

"Alright, thank you! I really appreciate you taking the time to explain this all to me. I'd be completely lost without it!" the younger said with a small smile, reaching forwards to hug his mother.

"Anything you need, now head on off to dinner, its almost time for bed"

\---

Harry couldn't sleep that night, as exhausted as he was, it just wouldn't come.

He couldn't stop thinking about Draco and then the impending doom of what the next task was bound to be and how to get the clue he needs out of the egg.

After dinner, he and Draco had come up with the idea of just opening the egg, but they realized their mistake almost immediately and closed the egg as quickly as possible.

A couple hours later found Hayden sitting in bed while holding the egg in his lap, just thinking and staring at it, trying to figure it out.

 _I need a bath_ Hayden thought, tired of thinking.

He got out of bed and set the egg on the bedside table before making his way to the bathroom.

As quietly as he could he shut the door and turned on the water, hoping that he wouldn't wake Draco.

He started to fill the bathtub with warm water before stripping out of his clothes and stepped in, letting himself finally completely relax after the stressful last couple days.

After a minute of just breathing, Hayden went to grab the soap to wash his hair but was stopped when he heard a knock come from the closed door.

He jumped slightly, not expecting another person to be up, he guessed he was too loud and woke Draco.

"Can I come in, Hayden?" A tired voice sounded.

Hayden looked around for a moment, trying to find something he could potentially cover up with. After a minute and he still couldn't think of anything, he relented and admitted the blonde entrance, but only if he would look at anything he shouldn't.

"Hey there," Draco said quietly as he knelt down at the edge of the tub, looking into Hayden's tired eyes with poorly disguised concern.

"What are you doing up at 3 in the morning?" The blonde asked again.

"Couldn't sleep," Hayden answered. "Just couldn't stop thinking"

"Mmm...'bout what?" Draco asked as he put an elbow on the edge of the tub in order to prop up his head easier.

"The second task and... other things..." Hayden replied, too shy to admit that he was thinking about the Veela.

"Hmmm" Draco hummed as he looked into Hayden's eyes.

"I think what you need is a day off, and tomorrow will be the perfect day to do that. What do you say" Draco offered after a second, letting his free hand skim the water in the tub.

"I think that we have classes tomorrow, and that it would be hard to sneak off of campus" Hayden reasoned with a smile on his face from Draco's thoughtfulness.

"We'll take the day off. It's not like we'll miss out on some important lesson. Besides how hard can sneaking off campus be?" Draco said confidently.

"You would come with me?"

"Of course! I can't let you have all the fun" Draco teased.

Hayden thought about it for a moment. _It would be nice to just spend the day with Draco, and technically, we can use the Invisibility Cloak to sneak out._

"Alright" Hayden conceded with a smile.

Draco smiled, content that he was able to make Hayden smile like that.

"Would it be okay if I tried something?" Draco whispered slowly, almost like he was hesitant to ask. He leaned forward ever so slightly.

"What do you plan to do?" Hayden responded quietly, following Draco's lead by leaning forward a bit.

"Something I hope you'll enjoy" Draco replied softly as he gently brought up a hand to tuck his hair behind his ear. Hayden leaned into the warm hand cupping the side of his face. He smiled as he relished in the feeling.

"Alright" the raven said, the soft smile never leaving his face as Draco carefully began to lean over the edge of the tub.

When Draco was inches away from the other did he stop. The blonde took a moment to look into Hayden jewel toned eyes and was ever so slightly relieved that he didn't see any hesitation or rejection in them.

"Hayden, can I kiss you?" Draco asked so quietly, that Hayden wouldn't have been able to hear the question if Draco wasn't as close as he was.

"Yes" he answered without hesitation, causing Draco to smile softly.

The blonde's eyes flickered down to Hayden's lips before looking back in his eyes. At the others' response, Draco leaned forward even more, closing the small gap between them to gently press his lip against the others.

Soft, that's how Draco would describe Hayden's lips. They were perfect, he was perfect, everything was just so perfect. He couldn't even begin to describe how lucky he felt to be able to do this with Hayden.

Their lips moved together like a practiced dance and not too long after, they broke away only to rest their foreheads against the others. Hayden's eyes stayed closed as he smiled, basking in the happy warmth he felt in his chest.

"Well, how was it?" Draco whispered after a while of peaceful silence.

Hayden smiled as he answered, "Amazing!" Finally, he opened his eyes only to find silver looking lovingly back at him.

Smiling even brighter, Hayden once again leaned forward to kiss the other a second time, wrapping his semi-wet arms around Draco's neck. Draco, in turn, hesitantly brought one of his hands up to caress the back of Hayden's head.

Hayden giggled into the blondes mouth as he leaned back against the wall of the tub, bringing Draco with him who had to brace himself to keep from falling onto Hayden's still bare body.

Hayden moaned into the kiss, making Draco smile into the kiss. Not a moment later though, Hayden decided to be bold and licked at Draco's lips, asking for entrance.

Draco groaned at the feeling, but kept his mouth closed, smiling when he heard Hayden whine in disappointment. Draco finally gave in though when he felt one of Hayden's hands comb through his hair.

Draco tilted his head, slotting their lips together to deepen their kiss before licking Hayden's lips like the raven had done earlier.

Hayden complied to Draco's wishes by opening his mouth, welcoming Draco to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Draco pulled away after only a few seconds. Of course, Hayden didn't like this and tried to follow but Draco had made sure that the raven stayed in place, gently pushing him back so they could breathe for a second.

"Draco?" Hayden asked, confused on why they were stopping when they were both obviously enjoying it!

"As much as I would like to continue, it's late and we need to get back to bed. Especially if you want to be ready and well rested for tomorrow," Draco said, returning to a kneeled spot by the tub.

Hayden pouted not wanting to stop, Draco only smiled though, loving the adorable look on his mates face.

"Alright" Hayden sighed, his exhaustion finally starting to creep up on him. "Could you hand me a towel, please?"

"Of course" the blonde replied as he stood to take one of the fluffy white towels off the shelf they resided on. Unfolding it, Draco held it out open for Hayden, looking away when the raven stood out of the water filled bathtub.

"Thank you" the Phoenix whispered as he took the towel to wrap around himself. "You can look now"

Draco turned back around to see the most adorable sight. His little mate, wrapped in an over sized fluffy white towel, a slight blush still covering his cheeks.

Reaching out, he put his hands on Hayden's arms, rubbing them up and down, as you would a child. Hayden laughed as he did so causing Draco to laugh as well.

"Here, I'll drain the tub for you, why don't you go and get dressed" the blonde chuckled, pressing a small kiss to the other boy's forehead.

"Alright, thank you Draco" Hayden said as he walked out. He's never felt happier than he did in that moment!

\---

Draco woke up early the next morning ready to prepare to make this the most relaxing and romantic day he can make for his Hayden.

He looked over to the beautiful sleeping boy in the next bed and almost thought twice about starting this early and leaving him for a morning alone.

Getting out of bed, he gently kissed the boy's forehead before starting his morning routine, all while trying not to wake him.

After getting dressed, Draco went over to Hayden's side of the room and opened his closet looking to see what exactly he had.

After a couple minutes of putting things together to see if they worked or not, Draco found the perfect outfit to leave out for Hayden.

He folded it as nice as could and laid them out on a chair and put a note for Hayden telling him to wear it on their day out on his pillow.

Draco took a look at himself in the mirror, fixing his shirt and making sure his hair was perfect.

Deciding he looked fine, he turned back to the boy still sound asleep in their bed.

Walking over, Draco kneeled down beside the bed, looking at the calm look Hayden had on his face.

Draco smiled and leaned in to brush his lips ever so slightly against Hayden's so as not to wake him.

"I'll see you soon, Love" Draco whispered before slowly getting back up and quietly leaving the room and heading to Hogsmead. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hayden slowly woke up, yawing as he reluctantly sat up in his bed. .

"Good morning" Hayden murmured sleepily.

When there was no answer, Hayden opened his eyes to see why.

When he saw the other bed was empty, he was wide awake, panic starting to take hold of him.

_Where did Draco go? Is he okay? Did something happen? Did he do something wrong? What did he do?_

All these thoughts and more were going through his head as he looked all around the room before noticing the note that sat on Draco's pillow.

He reached over for the note, unfolded it and began to read:

_Dear Hayden_

_I am sorry for my absence this morning but I need a little time to set up your surprise. I hope that I did not ruin your entire morning by being gone and if I have I promise I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you._

_If you could be a dear and wear the outfit I have meticulously picked out for you today? Though, I have absolutely no doubt that you will look anything less than stunning! I hope to meet you at a small cafe named Pumpkin Patty's at 9:30 this morning._

_Have a safe journey to Hogsmead, I can't wait to see you!_

_Love_

_Draco_

Hayden finished the letter, smiling at how sweet Draco is. He folded the letter back up and set it next to him on the bed before standing and heading over to the bathroom for a shower.

Once Hayden was done he walked over to the outfit that Draco had left out for him.

He put it on, noticing how well it was put together. _Of course it is, this is Draco we're talking about._

Smiling at his thoughts, he went to look at his outfit in the mirror.

He was surprised at how comfortable the outfit was. The green somehow complimenting his two toned eyes.

Hayden left the Slytherin common room excited to see what Draco had planned!

\---

Hayden was soon on the path that led to Hogsmead. Logically, there weren't many other students out considering classes would be starting in a couple minutes, so Hayden was pretty much by himself on the path along with maybe a handful of other people that were either well ahead of him, or just getting on the path.

He hadn't been walking long before he heard someone running to catch up to him.

Suspecting it to be just a random person deciding to jog the rest of the way, so he didn't bother looking back behind him. Much to his disappointment, he really should have looked behind him. 

Victor Krum had jogged up to him and was now walking beside him.

"Now why is someone as beautiful as you walking all alone?" Viktor said looking down at him with a smile.

"Actually, I am on my way to meet someone in Hogsmead" Hayden said.

"What a lucky person this is then. Please, allow me to escort you there so you are not alone in your journey" Viktor said in his thick accent.

"If you must" Hayden relented, not wanting to be rude and tell him sod off.

They mainly walked in silence. Every once in a while one would say something, but it was never anything important, just words to fill the space. Surprisingly enough, the walk wasn't all entirely awkward, it was strangely pleasant. The only thing that might have been awkward was the soft looks Victor would give him when the taller thought he wasn't looking.

Finally they arrived at Hogsmead.

"Well, I think this is where we part ways" Hayden said, impatiently trying to leave so he could meet up with Draco.

"Yes, I believe it is. I do have one question though before you go. Have you found the clue the egg hides yet?"

Hayden gave him a weird look. _Was he trying to get out of finding it for himself?_

"No I haven't yet" He responded in a defensive tone.

"Would you reject receiving a hint?" Viktor said.

_Wait, he's giving me a hint? Why? Aren't we supposed to be competing_ against _each other?_

"Um, sure, what is it?" Hayden asked, not exactly sure if he should believe whatever the other says.

Leaning closer, Viktor softly spoke into Hayden's ear, "When you get back to your room, look at the runes and decor on the egg. It might just tell you it's secrets."

Viktor leaned back a little, smiling. Hayden was blushing at his closeness, flustered at how the taller man was acting.

"Um, thank you. I'll look into that when I get back to Hogwarts. Excuse me" Hayden said quickly, turning around and making a beeline for his destination and out of the situation he was just in.

\---

Hayden walked into the quaint little cafe noticing that there weren't all that many people there at the moment.

While still standing near the entrance, Hayden scanned the small area for Draco. Looking for a head of blonde hair to help in his small search, but he didn't find one.

Draco wasn't there. Was he late?

Trying to push down his disappointment, he then tried to see if anyone in the cafe was a familiar face. Luckily he wasn't the only Slytherin there.

Hayden weaved his way through the few tables that were in his way, making his way over to the booth in the back of the place where Blaise was.

"Blaise," Hayden said, getting Blaise's attention as he sat down across from him.

"You're finally here. I've been waiting here for what seems like ages!" Blaise replied dramatically. He grabbed something beside him and handed it to Hayden.

Hayden took it as it was a letter. He opened it and saw it was from Draco:

_Hello Love,_

_I am sorry for not meeting you here like I said I would, but I hope that it will all be worth it in the end. I have a surprise for you, one I hope you will bring you as much joy as it thought of it brings to me! But first, you need to find me! To start you off, I will give you a clue:_

_Nothing compares to how sweet and delicious you are, but I have to say, this place comes to a close second!_

_Can't wait to see you, Darling!_

_Draco_

Hayden looked up from reading the letter to Blaise still sitting there.

"And what part do you have in all this?" Hayden asked suspiciously.

"I'm only here to deliver the letter and to make sure that you eat breakfast since you undoubtedly did not eat before leaving Hogwarts" the Italian said right before their breakfast was brought to them to eat.

"How did Draco get you to skip classes today?" Hayden questioned as began to eat.

"He is a very persuasive person, and I doubt that there isn't a person in Slytherin who wouldn't do literally anything for you" Blaise said rather bluntly. Hayden almost choked on his food at the admission.

"What do you mean they would do anything for me?"

"You might not realize this, but you've managed to sway the hearts of pretty much everyone in our House. Now of course I know that you have something going on with Draco that you're probably wanting to keep secret. Don't worry, I won't tell"

Hayden was a little taken aback with all that Blaise just told him. He felt warm inside, that his house seemed to really like him, and not just for who his family is or for what some dumb prophecy says about him.

When the two were done, Hayden went to make his way outside to try and figure out where Draco wanted him to go.

Blaise soon caught up with him, claiming that the gentlemanly thing to do would be to walk him to wherever he was going next, so Hayden let Blaise tag along.

Hayden wandered around the small village before coming across Honeydukes.

_Of course!_ Hayden thought with a smile before making his way into the candy store.

Hayden had always liked Hogsmede, Honeydukes included. The entire place just seemed to always have such an inviting and friendly atmosphere that he could enjoy being in.

He wandered the store for a couple minutes, wondering what to do next. He was sure that this was the place and yet there was nothing there to confirm his thoughts.

He turned to ask Blaise for help, but when he did, he found that Blaise wasn't behind him.

No, instead he was surprised to see Luna waiting behind him.

"Oh, h-hi Luna" Hayden greeted nervously. Honestly, he felt a little bad. He had seen Luna around the halls and in a few of his classes, but he hadn't made the attempt to talk to her at all yet this year.

"Hello, Harry" She said in her light and airy tone of voice.

"W-what! H-how..." Hayden stuttered, completely baffled at how Luna could've known he was once Harry Potter. How could she have known, he hadn't even told Draco yet! No one else knew, right?

The blonde haired girl just smiled kindly at and handed him a bag.

"It's okay, I'll keep your secret. I'm glad you finally seem happier! Good luck with Draco!" She said in her gentle voice before skipping away and out of the store.

Hayden stood staring at the door she went through absolutely shocked. After a couple of moments he smiled as he came back to himself..

_Oh well,_ he guessed. _Luna will be Luna,_ he thought as he walked out of the store, bag in hand.

-

Sitting on a nearby bench, he opened the bag and looked at it's contents.

Lots and lots of chocolate, the strange thing was, it looked like it was muggle chocolate and not the magical chocolate treats he was used to seeing in the wizarding world.

Taking out one of the bars of chocolate, he noticed a letter. He picked it up, opened it and began to read:

_Dear Love,_

_I see that you guessed the first location correctly. You always were smart, one thing I admire about you!_

_Enjoy your treat, I hope that the chocolate is to your taste. Muggles don't tend to make very nice things, but I must admit, their chocolate is wonderful!_

_Here is the next location for you to explore:_

_While you're wrapped in my arms, you're the most beautiful sight in the world, I must say, you also look lovely in Emerald._

_I look forward to seeing you at the end,_

_Draco_

Hayden blushed reading the letter. He folded it and put it with the other letter, shrinking the bad of candy and putting it in his satchel he brought with him.

He looked around, trying to figure out where to go next.

_Could he be talking about clothing?_ Hayden thought. He doesn't wear jewelry too often (mainly because he doesn't really have any), so Draco couldn't be talking about a jewelry store.

Hayden reasoned with himself that it was definitely a clothing store, so now he just needed to find one.

He got up from his bench and began wandering around Hogsmeade. After about 5 minutes, he began to rethink the letter.

The streets had begun to get busier as time passed, looking around, Hayden saw a Slytherin go into a store near where he was standing.

He followed the Slytherin, hopeful that they might know what he was supposed to do or maybe just help him find the place he has to go to!

Upon entering the store, he noticed that it was a jewelry store. Exactly the place he thought he wasn't supposed to go to!

He looked around, quickly spotting the dark haired Slytherin girl he had followed, and walked up to her.

"Um, excuse me" Hayden started before being interrupted.

"It's about time! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Pansy said as she turned to face Hayden. "Here, come with me" she grabbed his arm and led him to a private back room.

Hayden was a bit shocked he hadn't recognized Pansy and even more so when she practically dragged him away from the small crowd in the store.

She led him to a small room in the back of the store where a desk and chair sat with various jewels strewn about the table and a mirror in front. Pansy sat him down in front of the mirror and stood behind him.

"Now, I'm sure you know you're here for a reason. Close your eyes" Pansy demanded, a hint of excitement in her voice.

Hayden looked at her weirdly for a moment before closing his eyes with a muttered "Aright".

He heard some rustling around before feeling a cold weight being set on his head.

"Open your eyes!" Pansy squealed.

When he did, he gasped at the crown she had placed on him.

"Oh my gosh" he whispered, completely in awe of the head piece.

"I know" Pansy agreed, "Draco really knows what he is doing when it comes to gifts!"

Hayden could only nod, entranced with the details displayed on the crown.

"Now," Pansy started again after a minute or two. "We obviously can't have you walking around Hogsmeade with a crown. We don't want you to get mugged or anything do we! So instead, we have a compromise" She said as she took off the crown and placed it in a black velvet box before shrinking it and handing it to Hayden.

Hayden took it and placed it in his pocket. "Now close your eyes again" the Slytherin girl once again demanded.

Once again, he did. He felt her hands gently move his shoulder length hair behind his ears and cold metal being slipped on around them.

"Okay, open your eyes"

He opened his eyes once more, turning his head to look at the intricate cuffs that Pansy had placed on both his ears.

Hayden smiled, Draco really spared no expense when it came to giving him gifts.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here" Pansy handed another letter.

_Hello again Love,_

_I hope that you can now realise how serious I am when I say I will spare no expense when it comes to you! You are my precious Phoenix whom I shall keep safe until the day I die!_

_You are so close to finding me, I'm starting to get restless! Hurry up!_

_The next place to check is where all manners of things grow, but none grow as beautiful as you._

_Yours forever,_

_Draco_

Once again, Draco's letter made him smile.

"AWWWW!"Pansy cried, absolutely loving how adorable they were after reading the letter over Hayden's shoulder.

Hayden left the shop after thanking Pansy and giving her a hug.

Unlike the last letter, Hayden knew exactly where to go for this one.

There was a nursery for flowers near the edge of Hogsmeade that he began to make his way toward.

After a minute or two of walking, he made it to the little store.

He walked in, searching the small store to see if anyone was here waiting for him and there was.

Hayden made his way over to where Theo was all the way at the back of the store.

"Hello, Theo. I understand you have something for me" Hayden said playfully upon approaching him.

"As a matter of fact your Highness, I do" Theo said, making Hayden blush.

"Hi-Highness?" Hayden sputtered, not expecting the title.

"Of course, I know royalty when I see" The replied with a smirk.

Theo walked over a little table where a long box sat. Picking it up, he made his way back to where Hayden waited.

"For you" Theo said as he handed the box to Hayden.

Hayden took the box, and opened the lid, in it were 6 beautiful crystal roses.

Hayden almost dropped the box when he saw them. Theo quickly caught Hayden's arms to steady them.

"They have an unbreakable charm on them, so don't panic too much if something happens to cause them to fall" He reassured, giving Hayden a smile.

Hayden started to tear up a little. He was feeling just so happy that he was lucky enough to have someone like Draco.

Theo started to panic when he saw tears well up in the other boys eyes, he didn't know what to do to comfort him though!

"Hey, please don't start crying" He tried in the most gentle voice he could. He tugged Hayden towards him and gave him a light hug, just in case Hayden wanted to back out of it.

"I'm just so happy right now" Hayden whispered, accepting the hug. He looked up at Theo and smiled brightly. His smile must have been contagious, because soon Theo was smiling as well.

"Well, this should make you even happier. Your last letter" Theo said, breaking the hug to give Hayden his letter.

Hayden set the box down carefully and opened his last letter.

_Dear Hayden,_

_I would give you the universe if I could, but for now, these will have to do. You make me happy beyond compare, and I can't wait to share that happiness with you in person! Hurry and find me so I can make you the happiest man in the world!_

_Follow the trail behind the store and you'll find me!_

_Draco_

\---

After grabbing the box that Theo had generously shrunken for him, he ran out the door, not being able to wait any longer until he could see Draco.

He quickly found the path and continued to run.

Luckily the path wasn't that long so he wasn't completely exhausted when he finally found Draco in front of a small pond surrounded by trees and wildflowers.

Draco turned when he heard the rapid footsteps of his mate. He held his arms out in time to be able to catch Hayden who literally jumped into his arms, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and his legs around his waist. Draco spun him around a bit with the moment Hayden came at him before letting the raven bring his legs back down. .

Keeping his arms around Draco, Hayden immediately slotted their lips together, kissing him passionately and full of love.

"Thank you so much" Hayden whispered once they broke away.

Draco smiled, cupping his face. "I should be the one thanking you" he said, wiping away the tears Hayden didn't know were even there.

Draco leaned his forehead against Hayden's, both looking into each others eyes.

"Now that you're here, I have one more question for you"

"What" Hayden asked breathless

Draco smiled, kneeling before Hayden.

Hayden gasped, covering his mouth as more tears of joy started to spread down his face.

"Hayden, I love you, now and forever. I realise that this might be a little early to say, but it's true. You may or may not know this, I kinda hope you do, but, we're mates. I can't tell you how ecstatic I am that you belong to me and I belong to you" Draco reached into his pocket and took out a box. "I am giving this ring to you because I honestly can't imagine my life without you! Not only do I want to be your mate, but also your boyfriend, and someday, maybe even your husband! So, what do you say? Would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?" 


	13. Chapter 13

Hayden couldn't believe what he was hearing. The fact that Draco loved him, so much so that he wanted to be with him forever. The thought melted his heart into a big happy fluttery mess.

He was so incredibly happy, but his happy smile soon began to fade as he realized something. He hadn't told Draco the truth about himself yet.

"Hayden, what's wrong?" Draco asked, his heart dropping as he saw Hayden's face morph from happiness to something else entirely. _What did I do wrong?_

"I-I" Hayden tried, but he couldn't form his thoughts coherently. He breathed heavily before trying to speak again.

"Draco, I love you too! There's nothing I would love more than to say yes you, but I... I have something to tell you that will most definitely change the way you look at me" Hayden admitted, tears welling in his eyes.

"Hayden, I promise you, no matter what you say, nothing will change. I love you and that will never change" Draco tried to convince as he stood up before the raven.

"Draco, i'm not,... We've k-known each f-for a couple years n-now" Hayden stuttered, hoping that this all turns out well.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, taking a wary step back from the other, so he could watch the bi-colored eyes.

"Um... Draco, have you noticed that Harry Potter hasn't been here at all this year? He hasn't been in classes and he doesn't come down for meals? He wasn't on the train and all the Gryffindors have been rather down, more than usual anyway?"

"Well yeah, but I don't see why that has anything to do with you. You're not him so why should I care?" Draco said, his tone becoming irritated. Why wasn't Hayden answering his questions? What was so important about that Potter bastard?

"Draco, think hard for me? I came the year Harry Potter disappeared. Why else would I bring him up now if it wasn't important?" Hayden asked. He could feel his eyes start to sting from the uncomfortable lump in his throat.

This wasn't turning out at all like he had hoped. He just wished that what Draco said was true.

Hayden watched as the gears turned in the blondes head, separately trying to figure out what was going on. Not a minute later, a look a realization flashed across his silver eyes before a look of anger hardened them.

"You mean to tell me your-?"

"I'm Harry Potter" Hayden cut him off.

A tense silence hung over them like a wet blanket, neither one of them knew how to try and fix it, and Draco wasn't so sure he even wanted to.

"I was Harry Potter," Hayden repeated quietly, looking anywhere other than his supposed mate.

Draco just stood there, appearing frozen as what Hayden said sunk in. It seemed like years had passed before Draco came back to the present.

"So, your Harry Potter?" Hayden just nodded, willing the tears back so he wouldn't cry.

"Has everything you've told me then been a lie?" Draco asked, a pained sort of anger lacing his venomous tone. "Have you been glamouring yourself all this time? I bet you're not even a creature, you've just been playing me for a fool, well I hope you've had fun manipulating my emotions like this"

"No, I would never, please-"

"Oh, so what, now you're too good for me? Now that you've made sure I've completely fallen for you you're suddenly superior? Well guess what, you're even worse than me. No wonder you got into Slytherin you son of a-" Draco seethed, shutting himself off so he could take a moment to breathe. That moment didn't last very long.

"Did you ever feel anything for me?" Draco asked, a tiny bit of his heartbreak shining through in his words.

"No, of course you didn't, huh. Why would you? I bet you've been slipping me Amortentia haven't you? How did you do it, huh? How were you able to mask it so well that I couldn't even detect it?" Draco finally yelled.

Hayden broke, tears finally streamed down his face as a sob broke past his throat.

"Draco?" Hayden brokenly whispered, eyes trained at the ground at his feet.

Finally, Draco seemed to break out of his anger induced haze and looked at Hayden. The shy and sobbing boy in front of him was a sad sight indeed. He almost confesses his love to this boy too.

His anger seemed to suddenly leave him with that realization, he loved the other boy, he really did. How did this even happen. Why was he so upset?

Another heartbreaking sob left the ravenette caused Draco to feel an immense amount of grief at making the other cry like this.

"Hayd-?... I'm so-" Draco began but was cut off almost immediately.

"Please, d-don't. I-I, I'm sorry but I, I need to leave" Hayden rushed. He apperated away before Draco could say another word.

\---

A knock coming from the portrait door of Severus' room startled him from out of his reading.

 _Now who could that be?_ Severus thought as he bookmarked his place and made him answer his door. Not many of his Slytherins would knock, especially if what they needed was urgent.

His wandering thoughts though were answered as he opened the door to the sight of his son looking absolutely wrecked. Tears streamed down from his red puffy eyes in wet trails. His hair was all out of place and he looked like he had just sprinted the length of the castle to get there.

"Hayden whats wrong?" Sev said as he ushered his son into his room and into a tight hug.

Hayden just started crying again as he felt his mother's tight embrace around him, keeping him safe. He couldn't be more grateful.

Soon enough, Hayden was breathing normally. Looking down, Sev saw that he had cried himself to sleep. Sighing, Severus leaned down in order to pick up his son and bring him to the couch, he would just have to wait until Hayden woke back up so he could figure out what happened.

Until then, Severus sat back down in his arm chair and picked his book back up, hoping that Hayden would feel a bit better after sleeping.

Not long after Hayden came back to Slytherin did a disgruntled blonde walk through the door to the common room.

He wasn't necessarily angry with any one person, but with himself. The completely heartbroken look in Haydens eyes will haunt him for months. He can't believe that he did that to him, it tore him up inside.

He hurried up the stairs to the fourth year's level and gently knocked on their dorm room door.

No answer.

He knocked again, but just like last time, there was no answer.

"Hayden? Honey, can I come in?" Draco sighed when he didn't get an answer. Assuming that Hayden was just sleeping, he carefully opened the door.

"Hayden?" He whispered, looking around the dark room. Taking his wand out, he casted a weak Lumous just in case Hayden was sleeping. But the strange thing was, Hayden wasn't in his bed. He didn't seem to be anywhere in the room in fact.

Turning on the lights, Draco frantically looked everywhere, in the closet, in the bathroom, even under the beds.

Hayden wasn't there. 


	14. Chapter 14

Hayden finally woke up almost three hours later on Severus couch. It took a minute for him to remember where he was and why he was there, but as soon as he did, he wished he could forget again.

"Mum?" Hayden asked.

"I'm here" Sev responded from his place in the arm chair. He placed his book down to turn his attention to his son on the couch.

"Are you ready to talk?" He asked. Hayden just shrugged as he looked at the ceiling.

"I met my mate and he finally confessed to me," Hayden said blankly. Severus paused at the lack of emotion that Severus might've expected from his son just meeting his forever partner.

What happened?

"Shouldn't you sound happy to finally meet him?" Severus asked, not wanting to accidentally trigger another crying fest.

"He rejected me," Hayden deadpanned.

"Oh" Was the only thing Severus could respond with.

"May I ask who it is?"

"I thought you already knew," Hayden said as he finally looked at his mother.

"Yes, but I want to be sure"

Hayden breathed deeply before saying the name of the boy who broke his heart.

"Draco Malfoy"

\---

"What do you want Malfoy?" the Weasley spat out as the two Gryffindors

"What do you mean 'What do _I_ want'?" Draco mocked, irritated that he has to deal with these two imbeciles. "Get out of my way"

"Don't boss us around Malfoy, you little weasel" the red haired baited.

"Who do you think you are, you blonde bimbo?" Granger sneered.

Draco growled as he tried to hold himself back from strangling the two.

"What are you growling like a wild animal for? Trying to hold back your killing urges?" Weasley snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes I am" Malfoy growled lowly. "You know I find myself wondering how you two can manage to get into even more trouble without your infuriating leader"

"Harry is not our leader you git, he's our best friend!" Granger all but shouted.

"Sure, if he's your 'best friend' then where is he? Are you two suddenly too good for him?" Draco joked with an irritable undertone.

"Oh what do you know, absolutely nothing?" Granger said, her bushy shaking as she vibrated with poorly hidden rage.

"Oh then please, enlighten me" Draco said as he crossed his arms, daring them to prove him wrong. Maybe he could trick them into giving him some sort of information regarding what Hayden had confessed to him.

"You prick! You know that Harry's been missing since the beginning of the year!" Weasley yelled, his face turning as red as his head.

"Right, like you don't know exactly where he is" Draco insisted.

"You are so insensitive you know that? He could be dead for all we know and all you care about is a false sense of superiority!" Granger said, false tears filling her eyes.

"We all know the only reason that Snape kid is hanging around you so much is because you're constantly getting into his trousers" Weasley sneered at the blonde.

"You bastard" Draco snarled, he had no idea why he hadn't ripped out the red-heads throat yet. Little did he know that the answer was standing behind him.

"Weasley, are you really that desperate for a fight?" came an emotionless voice from behind Draco, causing the blonde to internally freeze.

"You should keep your little boy toy on a shor-" Granger started but was immediately cut off.

"I'm sorry, did I give you permission to speak?" Hayden said, a hard glare freezing his three classmates in their spots.

Draco could swear that he recognized that cold tone from a meeting he had accidently walked in on a couple months back.

Granger opened her mouth, presumably to make a sarcastic retort, but nothing came out. She tried again, but no words made it past her lips.

Grabbing her throat, she looked to Weasley with panic racing through her eyes. Weasley didn't look any better with the horrified expression on his face.

The two ran off almost immediately, most likely making their way to the Hospital Wing.

Draco turned around to look into the red and gold eyes he had missed so much, but when he looked closely, they looked different. Actually, all of Hayden looked different.

His pale skin seemed to have grown even paler, almost ashen gray. His once vibrant jewel toned eyes were dull and faded. There was just nothing there. It almost scared Draco just how emotionless Hayden looked.

"Hayden? Can we-" but before Draco could finish, the Phoenix had turned around and was walking the opposite direction, heading to their next class before lunch was over.

Draco had really messed up, hadn't he? The thing was, he had no idea what he was supposed to do to fix it.

\---

Draco returned to his room that night with too much on his mind. The two out of three trouble makers of Gryffindor had confirmed much of what Hayden had told him almost a week ago, and he couldn't have felt any worse.

More and more Draco knew that Hayden was telling him the truth and Draco had grossly over reacted.

He could get the image of Hayden out of his mind, face covered in tears, eyes red and broken. Soon enough the heart broken image turned into one where Hayden almost seemed to be a lifeless cold-hearted ghost.

He had no idea why Hayden and stepped in with him and those two Gryffindorks.

Now that he thought of it, that was the first time he had really seen Hayden for a week. He never returned to their dorm room and during classes and meals, Hayden sits as far away from him as possible.

He wondered where Hayden was sleeping during the nights. It was getting deeper and deeper into fall so of course the nights were becoming colder. He hoped that Hayden was staying warm wherever he was.

Meanwhile Hayden had been sleeping in a room he happened across almost completely by accident, but he was never more thankful for it. He had been wandering around the Castle and had come across the room while on the seventh floor. He had no idea how he had got up there, but in the end it was a good chance encounter.

When he opened the door, he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was a cozy little bedroom with its own fireplace and a mountain of blankets on a circular bed.

It was the warmest room he had ever been in, which was an amazing comfort! Ever since he was rejected, he's been growing colder and colder, and honestly he had been feeling rather lethargic for a couple days now, so the room was a godsend.

Strangely enough, the first night he had spent in the room, he had the strongest feeling to gather all the blankets and pillows and arrange them on the bed in a soft and warm nest.

He had never made one before and he didn't quite know where the idea to make one came from, but it made him safe every time he laid down in it and when he lit the fire, it was like his own personal heaven. It was warm and safe and his, and he never knew just how much he needed it until he had it.

He had been staying in the room ever since, and he never wanted to leave.

\---

The next morning, a knock startled Severus out of his musings while nursing a cup of coffee. Out of all the things Muggles had created, both he and Tom had agreed that coffee was something to value.

Unfortunately he had to put it down as he went to his door to see Draco standing there. The man had to hold back a disappointed growl as he stared at the blonde Veela in front of him.

"And what brings you here so early in the morning?" Severus questioned. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his spot at the tone in his teacher's tone.

"I had some questions, Professor Snape. I was hoping that you might be able to answer them for me?" Draco asked.

Severus sighed as he stepped aside, allowing the blond into his room so they could sit down.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Draco finally spoke up with his question.

"Professor Snape, um, I was wondering if you knew what was going on with Hayden?"

Snape just sighed as he relaxed back into the sofa, wondering why on earth his Slytherins were like this.

"I thought I had already told him that he needed to talk to you" Sev muttered under his breath in pure irritation.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked worriedly. _What was wrong?_

"Draco, do you really have no idea _what_ you have done to that poor boy?" Severus asked, honestly rather astounded that his godson could be oblivious.

"Wait, how do you-"

"That's my son's mate? You really didn't listen to a word he had to say did you?" Severus accused.

Draco had the decency to look ashamed before his eyes widened in shock.

"Did you just say,...that Hayden is your son? I thought he was your nephew?" Draco asked, trying to process the information he just learned.

"Yes, he is my child" The man said.

"So then, Hayden really was telling the truth then" Draco said sadly, his head hanging in shame.

"Do you know where he is then? I need to talk to him" Draco pleaded after a moment.

"Unfortunately I have not. The last time I saw him was during class this afternoon. But I must ask, why do you not know where he is?" Severus glared. He knew wherever Hayden was he was safe, so he wasn't too worried about it, but Draco paled at it.

"I-I-" Draco stuttered.

"Do you know what you did to him?" Severus asked, curious if Draco even knew the consequences of his actions.

"What?"

"Draco, do you know what it means to be rejected by your mate? I don't suppose you do, do you?" Severus thought out loud.

"No, I'm afraid I don't," Draco answered meekly.

"I don't know why I ever thought your parents taught you anything. I am assuming you would like me to enlighten you as to what you have sentenced my son to?" Severus asked dryly. Draco looked down as he nodded lightly.

"Why do I bother?" Severus sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose as he prepared to tell Draco something he should already know.

"Phoenixes are very stubborn creatures who are surprisingly very in touch with their feelings and the feelings of others. When they are rejected, they will emotionally shut off themselves. Has Hayden shown you his wings yet?" Draco nodded in conformation.

"Phoenixes are very protective of their wings and will only show if they are with family or if they feel extremely safe. The only other times they are shown are if they are grave danger. I'm sure that you noticed just how bright his wings were?" Again, Draco nodded.

"Well, the reason for that is because Phoenixes have extremely bright magical cores, but once rejected that light will slowly start to burn out. They will grow cold and distant. As their fire dies out, so will they" Severus explained.

"Wait, are you saying he's going to die?" Draco asked, panic laced in his voice.

"What did you expect out of a rejection? You know, if you were rejected, you would've died within 36 hours, Hayden has a month. Now tell me which is worse, dying in 3 days, or having it being spread out throughout a month?" Severus asked

\---

Draco had never felt such panic as he did in this moment. He was frantically looking over all the castle and still no luck.

Meanwhile, Hayden was outside sitting against a tree near the Black Lake while he did his homework. He was about halfway through an essay for DADA, ironic considering who he was.

Just as he started a new paragraph, he felt a raindrop fall onto the back of his neck. He looked up at the sky, trying to gauge whether or not it would actually rain, he was answered when he felt another drop fall onto his cheek.

Sighing, Hayden packed up his stuff and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. It would take a couple minutes before he could get back to the castle, he hoped that the rain would be light, at least until he got inside.

Unfortunately, luck was not with as it immediately started to pour. Hayden just stood there, wondering why all this was deciding to happen to him now. He briefly wondered what would happen if he just stayed here in the rain, would he die of hypothermia? He kinda hoped so, but then again, he still had things to do before he died.

He slowly made his way to the castle, in a way he actually enjoyed the rain. Soon enough he made it back to the castle and started to climb the stairs to the seventh level. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one.

As soon as Hayden reached the seventh floor, he heard someone call out his name. Snapping his head around, he could just see blonde hair dashing around the corner before he heard him call out again.

"Hayden, please! Wait!" Draco called again as Hayden booked it in the opposite direction, heading further down the corridor.

"Wait" the blonde called once again. Hayden didn't slow at all, in fact he sped up. He couldn't let Draco catch him, he just couldn't. Hopefully the castle would let him into his room without having to pace around three times for the door.

Thankfully the castle answered his prayers and the plain wooden door he had come accustomed to appeared before, allowing him to rush through and close behind him.

Draco had almost caught up to him, his hand just barely brushing against the other robes. Right as he closed his hand, the ravenette turned and his hand grasped at empty air.

"Agh" the blonde grunted as he stumbled forward, listening as a door slammed closed, presumably right behind Hayden.

He cursed silently as he righted himself. Why wouldn't Hayden just listen to him? He would have knocked on the door Hayden was behind, but there was nothing but an empty wall. _What?_

Hayden slumped down the wall as he gasped for breath, but was interrupted with a sneeze. _Just great._

Needless to say, he did not go to classes the next, spending it curled up and cozy in his nest in front of the fire.

He never noticed the blonde sitting right outside in the corridor waiting for him till classes started. He would just have to try again.


	15. Chapter 15

Hayden woke up the next morning shivering, cold and miserable. No matter how far he burrowed under the blankets in his nest, he couldn't escape the chill that was settling into his bones.

He whined in inconvenience as he peeked an eye out from his blanket, just to see that the fire he lit the night before had gone out, leaving the cold of the castle to seep through the walls of the room.

A knocking shocked him out of his tired reverie, but only for a moment before exhaustion weighed back over him.

Looking around the room for the source of the noise, he spotted a window over by the far wall. An owl stood there patiently knocking its beak against the glass as it tried not to crush the letter attached to its leg.

Hayden reluctantly scooted himself to the edge of the nest/bed, one of the blankets wrapped snugly around him. He went to stand on his legs, but as soon as he shifted his weight forward, his legs buckled and collapsed underneath him sending him toppling down to the cold floor.

He lied there, not having the energy to try and get up. He turned his head in the direction of the window to look at the owl on the other side, who had thankfully stopped its knocking and was now watching him with the same patience it had before.

The Phoenix sighed in resignation as he struggled to try and get to his feet. It took him a couple minutes, but he was finally able to stand. Now he just had to take a step forward.

After what felt like forever, he finally made it to the window to let the poor little brown owl in. He untied the letter around its leg and went to pet the bird on its head gently. A small smile graced his face as the owl nuzzled back into his hand, cooing gently in appreciation.

Hayden missed getting letters, he can't remember the last time he got one that was actually pleasant. That reminds him, he can't forget about the meeting he set up with Dumbledore in about a week.

He groaned, with all that has been going on he hasn't had the time to think of how he was going to deal with the whole Harry Potter situation with old Dumbles.

His mood lifted slightly when he saw that the letter was from his father.

_Dear Hayden,_

_I hope you are doing well. I recently received a letter from your mother telling you had sent a letter to Dumbledore with a plan in mind. I am sure that you have everything under control, but remember, I am always here if you need me. I have also heard that you were unknowingly entered into the Triwizard Tournament. I cannot believe the stupidity of the Ministry and of your Headmaster. I can only give my thanks to whatever god is real that you were able to handle that ornery dragon. Believe me, I had no doubts that you could, but I don't know what I would've done if you were suddenly gone again._

_I understand that the next task will be in two weeks. Please don't hesitate if you ever need anything, I am always here for you! I hope to hear from you soon._

_All my best,_

_Father_

Hayden smiled as he finished reading. He hadn't heard from his father since he left for Hogwarts. He didn't even notice how much he missed him till he read the letter, strange considering their past relationship.

 _Wait, the Tournament_ Hayden thought, groaning out loud as he started to slide down the wall to the floor.

"How could I forget?" he asked himself in exasperation.

Hayden didn't quite realize just how much he had to do until it hit him all at once. He had to prepare for the next task (in which he was in no way ready), he had to make a plan on what to do with Dumbledore and Harry Potter (although he had a good idea already), and now he was dealing with Draco's rejection. It was all just so emotionally draining, maybe that's why he had such a hard time getting out of bed.

Maybe it would be good to just have a break for a couple of days, visit his father. Maybe he can help him figure out the next task. Being at the mansion would also probably be better to execute the plan he would have for Dumbledore.

He should probably go and make sure it's alright with Sev to leave for a couple days.

A couple hours later Hayden finally left his room, but since the Room created the door on a different wall, he missed the blonde that was sitting on the floor asleep, waiting for his once love.

\---

[ Sorry guys, time skip. I can't figure out what to write for this part. Basically, Hayden finds Severus and he gets permission to leave Hogwarts for a week and a half, you can imagine what they tell the school, and goes to Riddle Manor.]

\---

"Hayden, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," Tom said as he greeted his son with a hug.

"Now, not that I'm not happy you're here, but aren't you supposed to be in classes?"

"I got permission to skip for about a week. Moms going to bring over my work during the weekend" Hayden explained tiredly.

"Well, it sounds like you have everything planned out. Do you want to tell me why?" Tom asked, knowing that something was up.

"Maybe?" Hayden shrugged.

"Do you want to sit down? You look exhausted"

"Yes please" 


	16. Chapter 16

Hayden told his father all about his classes and about the Tournament and about his troubles with Dumbledore and the Ministry and of course, his problems with his soulmate.

An hour and a half later, Hayden finished and had tuckered himself out. It was only midday but he had already exhausted himself.

Tom was upset, of course this wasn't directed to Hayden, but to the school. What was going on that they would neglect one of their precious students, even if he was a Slytherin.

Thing that concerned him the most though was the conditional Hayden came home in.

Hayden was pale, paler than he should've been, and he had tired marks under his eyes that dictated just how much sleep he was getting. His normally bright and vibrant eyes now look dull and lifeless and he looked as if he was being completely weighed down by something.

Hayden was currently curled up on the couch, shivering ever so slightly. Tom was worried. He had a feeling that this reaction had something to do with the mate that his boy refused to name, but he didn't know what situation could warrant such a response.

He wanted to ask Hayden to see what was really going on, but now wasn't the time. He needed to provide comfort for his son, hopefully he'll find out soon though.

Tom reached out and brought Hayden into his side. Transfiguring a couch pillow into a thick blanket, he covered his shivering son. Before he knew it, Hayden had fallen asleep against his side.

Tom couldn't be more happy to allow him the rest he so obviously needed.

About a half an hour later, Tom heard a knocking on one of the windows of the study they were in. Looking over he saw an owl sitting on the ledge with an expectant look in its eye and a waiting letter in its beak.

Wandlessly, he opened the window for the bird who landed on the side table by the sofa. Gently, without waking his son, he took the letter from the owl then watched as it flew off.

Closing the window, he opened the letter to see it was an invitation.

It was from the Malfoys, inviting him and his family to a ball that was taking place that weekend.

He would have to see if Hayden was interested in going. It might be nice for him to be able relax at an event that doesn't really hold any importance.

\---

When Hayden woke up he did quite recognize where he was or how he had gotten there, but at the same time he couldn't really find it in himself to panic or even care that he didn't remember at the moment.

Lazily looking at the room he wasn't in, he realized that he was in his bedroom in Riddle Manor. Thankfully, whoever put him there (most likely his father) had the good sense to light a fire in the fireplace by his work desk.

He slowly sat up, letting himself wake back up before he started the strenuous task of trying to stand up.

For some reason, getting up from his bed was easier than his struggles that morning.

He had to find his father, he still had to discuss his plan on how he was going to deal with Dumbledore.

Hayden sighed, he was too tired for this.

Grabbing one of the blankets on his bed, he wrapped himself up and left his room so he could find his father.

Thankfully, it didn't take to long find him as he was in his study.

"Can I come in?" Hayden asked as he lightly knocked on the door frame.

"Of course you can" Tom answered as he gestured for Hayden to come in and sit, "I'm glad to see you awake again. Did you need something?"

"Actually, yeah. I was wondering if you would be able to help me out with my plan for Harry Potter and Dumbledore"

"What can I do for you?"

"Do we have anyone in the dungeons?" Hayden smirked.

\---

Hayden shivered, wrapping his blanket closer to himself, as he walked down the spiral stone staircase that led to the dungeons with his father.

'How are you doing? ' Tom asked, worried for his son's condition.

"Alright, I guess? I could always be doing better, but, ya know" Hayden said, seemingly resigned to his fate.

Tom could help but feel like somehow, his son's pain was somehow because of him. He just wished he knew how to help him. Wandlessly, he sent a warming charm onto the blanket Hayden was wrapped in.

Hayden breathed in relief as he felt the warmth surround him again. Smiling, he looked over to his father who was still looking forward as if he had never done a thing.

"Thank you"

\---

The staircase soon ended and opened into a small little room that only consisted of a door. Opening the heavy metal and wood door, a wide hallway stretched before the two with a couple of rooms that led to individual cells on each side of the hall.

"Is anyone even still alive down here? When was the last you put someone here?" Hayden asked, noticing the almost echoing silence of the dungeon.

"I can honestly say I don't remember." Tom began, "I myself haven't been down here in almost 3 years, but I know that many of my followers have been. There should be someone, I can't contest to how alive they would be though"

Hayden hummed in acknowledgement as he looked through the barred window in the first door. After a couple rooms, he finally found a sign of possible life in the third door on the right.

In the cell laid a man with scraggly, dirty brown hair and scrawny, thin arms holding his head up off the ground as he shivered in his sleep.

"Who's he?" Hayden asked.

"Hmm? Oh, just some Mudblood that thought they could make a difference. Disgusting" Tom answered his son.

"Do you have any plans for him, other than just letting him rot of course?" The ravenette asked, looking back at his father.

"No, I don't. If you want him you can have him" Tom said, giving his son a slight smirk.

"Oh, I have plans for him," Hayden said as he looked back to the man shivering on the floor, trying his hardest to sleep.

"Lets wake him up," Hayden said, a dangerous glint shining in his eyes as his plan was finally coming together.

Slowly but surly.


	17. Chapter 17

Draco was miserable and almost downright depressed. His Veela was tearing him up inside for practically crushing the one he loved and then never making up for it. It's not like he hasn't tried to mend things between them though, he just can’t find Hayden!

Every free chance he has gotten has been spent trying to find his mate, but he’s had no such luck. He couldn’t believe how ashamed he felt when he finally went back to Professor Snape's office a couple days later.

“Um, Professor Snape?” Draco asked as he knocked on the door to the Potion Master's office.

“Yes, Draco, what did you need?” Severus asked, barely even looking up from the abysmal essay he was grading.

“Uh, I guess, um” Draco stuttered, wishing he didn't need to ask this. “I was wondering if you knew where Hayden was?” Draco asked quickly. “I haven't been able to find him”

After what seemed like forever, Severus finally put the essay down and looked at the blonde. Draco had never been so scared in his life.

“Hayden has been given permission to leave the school for a while and won't be back until the end of next week” Severus said shortly.

“Why wasn’t I told of this?” Draco snapped out of his ever growing annoyance.

“I am not responsible for your mistakes, Draco Malfoy” Severus stated coldly but calmly. “I will not help to fix what you have broken any more than I have already. If you have failed to talk to my son and mend his heart, then you will find no sympathy with me. Good day” The professor ended with finality, going back to the essay he was grading before.

Draco sat there blankly for a minute, processing his teachings words, before slowly getting up and shuffling back out of his office.

What was he supposed to do now? He didn’t even know where Hayden was in the first place and now he had to wait a whole week and half just to be able to set things straight?

Would Hayden even survive that long?

\---

“What’s his name?” Hayden asked his father as they sat in front of a warming fire.

“I’m not entirely sure as it has been a while. I think it might be Devin, possibly Gavin. Nikoli died a couple months ago, but I could very possibly be getting them mixed up…” Voldemort said thoughtfully.

Hayden couldn't help but laugh at his father. He might not have been trying to at that moment, but his father somehow had a way of lifting his spirits. Kind of ironic since it wasn’t really that long ago when his father was trying to crush his spirits.

He was grateful though. He was glad that he is able to experience these normal family moments that he never knew of until his inheritance.

“Why are you laughing?” Tom asked, chuckling a bit at his son’s silliness.

“I’m just happy,” Hayden smiled. “Those are three very different names, you know”

“I know that, I’ve put many people down there, I can't remember everyone's names, can I?” Tom laughed.

“I mean, you could…” Hayden giggled back.

“Oh shush!” Tom said as playfully swatted at his son who just laughed at him in return who fell down to the floor in a show of dramatics.

“You are just like your mother” Tom smiled as he watched his son laughing and smiling for the first time since he arrived back.

Tom wished this could last, but unfortunately it's not as simple.

\---

After a little while Hayden went back down to the dungeons to check on his new “friend”.

After making sure that the man wouldn’t wake up prematurely, he levitated him out of the cell and up the stairs and through the mansion until they came to the guest room that Tom gave Hayden permission to use.

Now all he had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.  
> I really should be working on my exegesis but I wanted to get something out to you all. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!


	18. Chapter 18

Hayden didn’t have to wait long as the mystery prisoner soon began to wake up. 

He watched as the man's eyes started to flutter, wincing a bit at the bright light of the sun shining through the window. 

“How are you feeling?” Hayden asked, trying to sound nice as the man took in his surroundings. 

“Wha-?” the man mumbled, not being able to form the correct words in his sleep clouded mind. 

“Here, I’ll help you” Hayden said as he gently helped the man into a sitting position before helping him drink a cup of water. 

“What's your name?” Hayden asked after setting the glass back down on the nightstand. 

“Uh, um. My na-name is Q-Quinn” the man, Quinn, stuttered, his voice not used to speaking after so long. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Quinn” Hayden responded

“Whe-where am I?” Quinn rasped out.

“In my home. My father and I found you. It's a miracle you woke up, you looked half dead” Hayden fibbed. 

“Wait, what ha-ppened? I-I do-don't remember” Quinn mumbled, finding that there was a lot missing from his mind regarding the past couple months.

“Well, that's what i was hoping you could tell me. We found you in a dungeon cell” Hayden said.

“Oh. Who are y-you?” Quinn asked 

Hayden grinned, barley containing it from becoming a smirk as he answered. 

“My name is Hayden” he gave.

“Why did you save me?” Quinn asked, his voice starting to return back to normal the more he spoke. 

“Well, firstly, you were in need of help so I’ve been doing everything I can to do just that. I also helped you because I need your help in return” The raven responded. 

“How? Why would you need my help?” Quinn asked, genuinely confused. 

“I need you to help me prove a point. For both sides of the war” 

\---

Draco collapsed onto the bed next to his, curling around the pillows that belong to his beloved. 

Taking a deep breath, the slowly fading scent of his love reached him, causing him to unintentionally relax. 

He didn’t know why he reacted the way he did when Hayden confessed, but now, he’s never regretted his actions more than at that moment. 

Why was he so arrogant and prideful? Why couldn’t he just man up and accept that Hayden had just as of a past as he did, if not more so. 

He doesn’t know if he can last another week without seeing Hayden, he’s barely even been able to hang on these last couple weeks. 

Turning his head, he came face to face with the egg Hayden still had to figure out. Maybe he can still him, he didn’t think Hayden had figured the egg out yet, it would probably be a relief for him to be able to come back and see one less thing he had to do. 

With his mind made up, he reached for the egg and placed it in his lap once he sat up fully. 

After a couple minutes of inspecting and pondering, he decided to open it to see what would happen. 

He had never closed something so fast before in his life.

Making sure the thing was securely latched, he held his hands tightly against his ears in an attempt to lessen the ringing.

After a bit his hearing returned back to normal and he glared at the damn gold  _ thing  _ laying beside him. 

He already wanted to be done, he didn't want that to happen again. 

Once he recovered, he picked the thing back up and looked a bit closer at the designs decorating the shell. 

At the bottom of the egg were a set of very faint detailing's, almost unnoticeable if you weren't specifically looking for it. 

The designs were very reminiscent of runes that he recently read about in one of classes. 

Digging deep into what he remembered from the different lectures he had to endure, he finally realized that these were Fae Runes. Not too rare to find but can be a hassle to try and translate. 

Guess he had to find that chapter in whatever book they were reading that week. This was going to take some time. 

Hours later, he finally found the correct book and another hour later he found the right chapter. Once he finished reading, he took another look at the egg. 

Thankfully the book had a chart of the different runes and what they meant so that would make this a lot easier than it normally might. 

Once he matched the right runes from the book to the one on the egg, he wrote down his findings on a separate scrap of parchment. 

_ Come seek us where our voices sound _

_ We cannot sing above the ground _

_ An hour long you'll have to look _

_ to recover what we took _

_ An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took _

_ your time is half gone _

_ so tarry not  _

_ lest what you seek stay here to rot. _ __

_ ‘Well that's a cherry thought isn’t it’ _ Draco thought with a grimace, before starting to translate the verse. 

_ ‘Well, it is obvious that the next task is taking place in the Black Lake and somehow involves the mermaids living in it. It also alludes that Hayden is going to have an hour to look for something that he apparently lost, but how is he going to spend an hour underwater let alone find whatever he supposedly loses?’ _ Draco thought.  _ ‘Ironic how they say he loses it, but what they really mean is that they're going to steal something from him. I should probably try to hide the more sentimental things Hayden has so they don't ruin anything’ _

_ ‘I hope this helps him. All I want is to try and make things at least a little easier for him. Maybe I should try and figure out what they're going to take from him or maybe even how he’ll be able to stay under water that long without drowning. Wait, how would being submerged in the lake that long affect him? He is a Phoenix after all, so probably nothing good”  _

Placing the egg and the piece of parchment back on Hayden's bedside table, Draco laid back down and snuggled into Hayden's pillows, wondering what else he could do to help and what actions he could take so that he wouldn’t have to stress about the task happening directly when he comes back. 

Out of the blue, a thought came to him. His family have their annual Hallows Eve ball where they invite all the pureblood families and those in the death eater ranks to attend. It is a nice gathering that he has had a decent time at before.

Maybe he would see Hayden there and he could finally apologize and try to patch things up between them. 

He briefly wondered what Hayden was doing at the moment. If he missed him as much as he missed the raven. 

He missed holding him in arms as they cuddled, he missed being able to run his fingers through his soft hair, he missed his stunning red and gold eyes that he could spend hours staring into. He missed his smiles and laughter. He just missed Hayden. 

He tried not to tear up as he squeezed the pillow tighter.

He really missed Hayden.


	19. Chapter 19

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Quinn asked as Hayden added more contour to his face in order to make him look more like Harry Potter.

“Of course it will. Muggles might not be the most cultured, but they do admittedly create some quality products” Hayden said. 

“Alright, I’m almost done. Do you wear glasses or anything?” Quinn shook his head. Nodding in conformation, Hayden reached over for his wand and transfigured two small makeup applicators into a pair of colored contacts, the same shade of green his eyes used to be before his inheritance. 

Leaning forward, Hayden brought one of the contacts up to Quinn's eye, just for the other to freak out. 

“W-Wait, is this safe!?” Quinn stuttered, eyeing the small thing Hayden was holding with a critical eye. 

“Of course it is, I even used them myself a couple years ago. Although, those were prescription, but that's not important. It's handled the same way” Hayden explained. “I know what I am doing. I promise, it doesn't hurt. It just takes a bit to get used to. Okay?” 

Quinn still seemed nervous, but hesitantly nodded just the same. 

Once the contacts were in, all they needed to do was change his hair - which was the only thing they used magic for - and they were done. 

“Wow, I barely even recognize myself”

“Well, that’s kind of the point” Hayden responded, amusement apparent in his tone. 

“I guess so, huh” Quinn stared at himself in the mirror a bit longer before fully turning towards Hayden and asking, “What now?”

“Well, now we have to make sure you know all the information you have to convey to Dumbledore” Hayden explained as he led Quinn out of the bathroom and back over the bed where they sat down.

“Alright, about a week ago, I received a letter from Potter and in that letter he had discovered some of the plans the Dark Lord is wanting to enact” Hayden lied, but it’s not like Quinn knew he was being lied to. 

“What is he planning?” Quinn asked, his eyebrows furrowing in a physical representation of his concern.

“Apparently, the Dark Lord is planning on attacking Hogwarts to prove that no one is safe. That no barrier can keep him out and keep him from furthering his cause. By the end of the school year, he will be making a move, I don't know or where, but he will make himself known to the world, whether they want to believe it or not” Hayden added, a grim expression darkening his features. 

“And you think Dumbledore will be able to stop this, prevent anyone from dying?” the other asked. 

“That’s what we're hoping. Here, this is the letter” Hayden replied, handing Quinn the letter he wrote a couple hours prior. 

“Look over it, make sure you know the information” Quinn nodded as he looked over the parchment. 

“Get some rest alright, I'll be back later this evening” Hayden told him before getting up and leaving the room. He signed as he closed the door, his expression dropping back into one of boredom as he shivered heavily. It's not easy trying to act as though your aren't freezing to death. 

He hurriedly walked to his fathers study knowing that his father would be there already. He practically lived in that study with how much he spent there.

“Back already?” Tom asked as he turned the page of the book he was reading. 

“Yeah, he’s a lot more gullible than I thought he was. Honestly It just makes it all a lot easier” Hayden said as he sat himself down in front of the fireplace with a blanket he grabbed that was hanging over the sofa in the room.

“Is everything all set then?” Tom inquired. 

“Pretty much yeah. All we have to do now is make sure the death eaters are ready. I’m going to take Quinn to the lake Dumbledore wants to meet in a couple hours. I’m taking a nap first” Hayden said as he bundled himself up in the blanket. 

“I'll wake you when you need to go,” Tom said as he flipped another page of his book. 

\---

“I don’t want to get up! Can’t Dumbledore just die on his own, why do I need to be there?” Hayden whined, tugging the blanket back over his head in an attempt to retain warmth. 

“You have to get up because you involved another person in your plans. Come on get up” Tom insisted as was finally able to get the blanket away from his son. 

“Fine, I'm up. Are you happy now?” Hayden said grumpily. 

“Very. You have about an hour left to get all the last details together before you head out. What story did you tell that boy anyway?” Tom wondered as he folded the blanket and placed it back on the couch. 

“Oh, you know, the whole your gonna attack the school at the end of the year sort of thing. You want to prove you can't be stopped and all that” the younger sighed as he began to wake up more. “Are the death eaters ready?” 

“Yes, they are. They’ll apparate to the location shortly after you do” Tom answered. 

“Guess, I have to head upstairs then” Hayden murmured as he reluctantly stepped away from the fire. As soon as he did though, he shivered harshly before his legs gave out underneath him. 

“I got you,” Tom said as he rushed to catch his son, just able to get a hold of him before he hit the floor. “I got you” he reassured as he hugged his son closer to him. 

“I’m so tired of this, I can’t even believe this all happening” Hayden signed in resignation. “And there's nothing I can do about it, either” 

“I just, I can’t do this anymore!” the boy whispered, tears beginning to overflow in his two-toned eyes. Tom just hugged his boy tighter as he watched eyes dull even further.

\---

“Are we leaving already?” Quinn asked as he looked over at a clock on the wall. 

“Yeah, are you ready?” Hayden questioned, just wanting to get this over with so he can move on to the next thing to do he has to deal with. 

“Oh, uh yeah. I’ve gone ov-. Hey have you been crying? Are you alright?” Quinn worried. 

“I’m fine. Come on, lets go” the raven snapped, holding out his arm for the other boy. 

“Oh, okay then” Quinn rescinded as he hurried over. 

“Wait a minute, here,” Hayden said before handing him the glasses he used to wear. 

“Hold still” he told Quinn, pointing his wand to his throat. Saying the short incantation, Quinn could feel his vocal cords tighten and loosen according to how Hayden wanted. Soon enough, the spell ended and Quinn breathed deeply in relief. Just as he was about to say something, Hayden interrupted. 

“Don’t talk until I say. You don't want to damage your vocal cords by speaking before they’ve had time to heal” he explained. 

Hayden held his arm back out for Quinn to hold onto. As soon as he did, they appeared to the Forbidden Forest. 

Hayden allowed Quinn to regain a bit of his balance before guiding him through the darkness and the mess of trees and branches to the designated lake. 

“You can speak now, but do so quietly. You never know who could be listening” Hayden warned quietly. Nodding, Quinn began to speak.

“Is that where I’ll meet Dumbledore? Where is he?” Quinn questioned, his voice so similar to Hayden's that it gave the raven the chills when heard it. He didn’t like the fact the other was practically him at the moment. 

“Yes. Dumbledore will be here any minute. I need you to wait here until he arrives. When he does, go up to him and explain what I told, but don’t let him think you're anyone but Harry Potter. Got that?” Hayden instructed. Quinn nodded, a nervous but determined expression filled his eyes. 

“Yeah! I’ll do my best!” Quinn insured. 

“Good. Wait here” Hayden said before walking off and leaving Quinn there to wait for the Dumbledore. 

The sound of a branch breaking him startled him enough to make him turn and pull out his wand in defense, all to see a death eater poorly hiding himself behind a tree. Turning his hood up, Hayden looked over to the pawn gesturing with his wand for the man to hide himself better before Hayden kills him himself. 

Not a second after Hayden steps behind a tree does Dumbledore finally decide to grace them all with his presence. 

Hayden watches as the two talk. Quinn was actually doing better than he originally thought he would, surprising. Hayden watched as Dumbledore finally stop moving his mouth long enough for Quinn to relay his information. 

Using his magic, Hayden splayed his fingers out by his side, feeling his mask materialize in his hands. Slipping the metal over his face, he stepped out from behind the tree, far enough for the two talking to not notice, before raising his wand. 

“ _ Patiens tenebris” _ Hayden muttered under his breath, watching as Dumbledore doubled over, clutching his hand that was hit with the curse. Hayden smiled. 

Not even a moment later, the death eaters joined in on the assault. Quinn watched, scared as he reached for a wand he was never given. Dumbledore just looked pissed. Curses keep flying, some hitting the two, some not. He’d have to talk to his father about setting up some sort of target practice for his followers. They had dreadful aim. 

Hayden laughed to himself at the thought. Raising his wand again, he shot a killing curse straight towards Quinn, relishing in the sight of watching the mudblood fall lifeless to the ground. 

He could hear Dumbledore calling for Harry as Quinn dropped. Obviously Dumbledore fell for their trick, perfect. 

Hayden tried to shoot the same curse to the now bruised and bloody old man, but unfortunately the bastard was able to apparate before the spell reached him. 

The boy frowned as he watched the man disapparate before walking to the fallen body of Quinn. He kneeled down to check the others pulse, making sure he was dead, before standing again. Kicking the body, Hayden turned to death eaters that were beginning to gather round. 

“Why was Dumbledore allowed to escape? What was so wrong with your aim that 12 of you failed to bring down one man!” Hayden demanded. He shivered harshly from the cold of the forest, before looking at each of the 12. 

“Get out of my sight. Back to the mansion” Hayden hissed. One by one, they left, leaving Hayden alone in the forest. Looking back down to the body beside him, he grinned. 

“Guess mudbloods are so useless after all” He muttered to himself before spelling the body on fire and leaving. 

\---

Hayden woke up the next morning, bundled in blankets and next to a still roaring fireplace, and yet he was still cold. 

A knock sounded at his door, startling him out of his sleep induced haze. That knocking must have been what initially woke him. 

“Come in” He called, yawning slightly. 

“Hayden, how did you sleep? Well, I hope” His father said as he walked into the room, closing the door behind. 

“Honestly, not that great. I’m freezing” the boy responded, huddling further into his nest of blankets. 

“Well, that's something we're going to have to fix then. But in the meantime I have news you may or might not want to hear” Tom said, sitting down next to the shivering boy. 

“Well, what is it?” Hayden asked impatiently. 

“We’ve been invited to a ball to celebrate All Hallows Eve” Tom stated, surprised at the way his son’s eyes lit up a bit.

“Wait, are you telling me you celebrate Halloween?” Hayden asked, a little skeptical but excited at the same time. 

“Not quite. It’s more a time to celebrate the dead and the spirits that live and govern this world” Tom explained. 

Hayden looked thoughtful. He was honestly rather interested in going, it sounded like the kind of relaxing event he needed. 

“It sounds like fun. Who’s hosting it?” He wondered. 

Tom looked a little hesitant to reply. After a moment he finally did.

“It’s the Malfoys,” His father told him. Hayden just stared at him, obviously taking a bit of time to process that bit of information. Finally, Hayden's eyes returned back to his father, pinning him with a harsh glare. 

“I’m sorry, what?”


	20. Chapter 20

Much to Hayden's dissatisfaction, once the day of the ball came, he was “forced” to get ready. 

“It's not as awful as you're trying to make it to be,” Severus explained to his son. He had come back from the school for the weekend just for the event and partly so he could convince his son to stop being silly. 

“You don’t know that” Hayden groaned, dead set on being against going. 

“I don’t, huh. Fancy that, something I actually don’t know about” Sev teased. 

Hayden sighed when he realized what his mother was doing, instead of reacting he just picked another outfit from the closet. 

“How’s this?

“It’s nice, but what do you think?” Sev questioned. 

“I don’t know what I think, that's why you're here!” The boy wined, collapsing in a nearby chair in frustration. 

“Well in that case, yes it's a lovely outfit” 

“Why do I feel like you're patronizing me?” 

“Why do I feel like you're being purposefully difficult?” Severus drawled. “What are you so worried about anyway?” 

“You know exactly why” Hayden grumbled, stuffing the outfit back into his wardrobe. 

“Humor me”

“I don’t want to talk about it” Hayden pouted as he flopped back onto his bed. 

“Then buck up and get ready,” Severus said, giving Hayden a stern look from where he stood by the door. 

“I just- I don’t want to have to go and face  _ Draco _ ” Hayden spat. 

“Why?” Severus urged the boy to continue. 

“He… I-I, I already told you” Hayden whispered, looking away from Sev.

“Tell me again. I think you need to come to terms with what happened and stop letting it control you” Severus explained as he came to sit next to the boy. 

It took a minute of hard thinking on Hayden's part, but with a sigh he turned to face the adult. 

“I guess, I’ve been avoiding Draco because...he broke me” He started slowly, letting his words guide him. 

“I loved him, I still do, but… I opened up to him. I told him the truth and he couldn’t handle it? Maybe he could and he just decided that… even if whatever god put us together… he just, didn't care?” Hayden whispered, his eyes starting to fill with tears that refused to spill over. 

“And that hurts. That  _ I love him  _ but he doesn't care enough to even be there and  _ support me when I bared my heart to him!  _ He attacked me, just like he always did. It was like the last couple of months was nothing, like he didn’t mean it when he said he loved me” Hayden vented, tears starting to spill slowly from his eyes. 

“Should I just have never told him? Did I need to keep it to myself? I-I don’t-” Hayden cut himself before he could start fully crying, taking a moment to breathe. 

“Hey, come here” Severus mumbled, helping his son sit up before gathering the boy in his arms. 

“You did the right thing. You didn’t do anything wrong. If you hadn't come out and confided, the truth would have been found one way or another” Sev acknowledged. 

“But I also think that you can't just ignore Draco. You need to talk to him about this, even if it’s to tell him you're done. You need to tell him” 

Hayden just nuzzled further into Severus’ hold. He guessed the other was right. It wasn't fair of him to just ghost Draco like he’d been doing. He’d be treating the blonde similar to how he himself was treated when he was younger. 

Hayden nodded his head, agreeing that he’ll tell the blonde. Now he just had to figure out when. 

\---

Draco was a nervous wreck. 

He was able to get permission from his professors to leave for the weekend, it probably helped that Severus was leaving as well all for the same reason as him too. 

The blonde couldn’t stop pacing around his room. He already had his outfit laying out on his bed, and the house elves were getting the mansion ready for tonight. But his thoughts just wouldn’t leave him alone long enough to get ready himself. 

Every time the Malfoys did anything, the Dark Lord was invited and he almost always came unless there were other pressing matters he had to attend to. Now though, it wouldn’t only just be his Potions Professor that comes with the Dark Lord, it would be their son as well. 

He wondered if Hayden would even want to come, probably not. If he does come through, would they interact at all? Would Hayden ignore him? What would he even say, how would he start? 

Draco looked over at the analog clock hanging on his wall, he only had a couple hours before he had to go downstairs and start greeting the guests with his parents. 

Looking at the white suit on his bed, he sighed. He wasn’t in the mood for this. Hopefully it’ll turn out better than what he’s picturing in his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> Sorry for the chapter, but before I continue I have a question. In the next chapter, I'll be describing Hayden's outfit and there will be more outfits in the future. So, I've been wondering what you all prefer. Do you all like the dresses I've been using or should I start putting Hayden's in suits for special occasions? Any feedback you can give would be fantastic, thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the wait! Thank you everyone for your wonderful feedback, it helped a lot! 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to tell me if you want to see something specific or I've unknowingly forgotten something you want to finished! I love having feedback! 
> 
> Also, here are the links to our boy's outfits if your interesting in checking them out! 
> 
> Hayden: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4b/e6/b6/4be6b65d6944dcb13d978da416fe9a96.jpg   
> Draco: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/f0/b3/98/f0b398be4f8a3226f473f517944bacd7.jpg 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this extra long chapter, curtesy of the long wait!

“Is it too late to change my mind?” Hayden whined as he was brought down to his father's study. 

“Yes, I don’t know why you're so against it” Tom commented, watching the two most interesting people in his life walk into his study.

“Aside from the fact Draco will be there, I look and feel awful” Hayden groaned in protest, collapsing on the warm couch situated by the ongoing fireplace.

“Why do you say that, you look beautiful” Severus told him as he sat next to Hayden and gently whipped the invisible tears from off his cheeks.

“Are you serious right now?” Hayden accused, his emotions starting to the better of him again and annoyance filled him.

“I’m as pale as a ghost and I can’t go without shivering for more than a second! I’m cold and miserable, plus I've never been so thin in my life, even when I was living with those people! You can actually see my bones and can probably use my rib cage as an instrument!” Hayden let out, trying not to break down again as he did earlier. 

“Hayden, you of all people should know, beauty comes from the inside not the outside” his mother responded as Tom came to gently sit on the other side of Hayden.

“It’s not your body that makes you a beautiful person, it’s your heart,” Tom contributed, ruffling the boy's hair. “Every part of you is stunning. From your mind, to your heart, to your eyes and smile, even to the tips of your fingers and the bottom of your toes!”

“I love you two so much, thank you!” Hayden whispered as another bout of tears left his eyes. He hugged his parents as tightly as he could.

\---

Hayden looked at himself in the mirror, straightening himself back out and making sure that everything was perfect. 

He rather liked his outfit, it wasn't everyday he wanted to wear a suit, but he thought a change might be nice, and he loved the gold design that covered the deep red fabric. 

“Hayden finish up, we don’t want to be too late to the Malfoys” the boy heard his mother call out. 

Without further delay, Hayden quickly pulled his mask over his face before joining his parents and apparating to the Malfoy residence. 

The event went pretty much how Hayden expected it to be, a nice chance to socialize, but incredibly dull. 

Even with the boy’s admission that he would try to talk to Draco, he actively avoided the taller boy. 

Unfortunately, It was hard to avoid someone when you were stuck talking to someone and couldn’t leave without seeming rude. Which or course, is exactly what happened. 

Hayden was conversing with the Minister from France when Draco introduced himself into the conversation. 

Not too long after Draco arrived did the Minister have to leave, which gave Draco the perfect opportunity to start talking with the ravenette.

“Hayden, is that you?” The blonde asked uncertainly. Hayden contemplated just leaving the boy there, but then he thought back to his parents. 

They’ve been nothing but encouraging towards his situation and had urged him to at least talk with the blonde. He guessed he could try, if nothing then for his parents. 

“What is it, Draco?” Hayden snapped, trying and failing to be patient. 

“I-I need to talk with you. Could we perhaps go somewhere a little more private?” The blonde asked shyly. 

“Why would I-” Hayden started, but was interrupted by his own intense shivers. His knees buckled under the force of the blistering cold that washed over him. 

“Hayden! What’s wrong?” Draco cried as he reached out just in time to catch Hayden before he hit the ground. Gently, Draco ran a hand through the boy’s black locks and through to his forehead hidden beneath his mask. He could feel his stomach drop as he felt just how icy cold the phoenix was. 

“Hayden?” Draco asked again. He looked around to try and see if anyone was watching which no one was. Suddenly he unexpectedly met eyes with his potions teacher. 

Draco looked at him with pleading eyes, asking if he could take Hayden away. 

The blonde watched as the harsh black eyes softened with his answer. Smiling in slight relief, Draco quickly gathered Hayden into his arms in a more comfortable position before apparating up to his room. 

\---

Draco gently set Hayden down in front of the fireplace in his room, taking the chilled metal mask off his face before lighting the fire. Glancing around his room, he quickly ran to his wardrobe and took out a thick, fur lined cloak to wrap around his mate. 

Sitting down in front of the ravenette, Draco looked into his sleepy eyes, happy to see the slight bit of color return to the boy's cheeks. 

“Hayden, are you alright?” Draco asked quietly. 

“Do I look alright?” Hayden sighed, he seemed as if he could pass out at any moment with the way he swayed forward a bit. 

“No, I guess not. Is there anything I can get for you?” 

Hayden just shook his head as he turned to watch the slowly building fire. 

“I never thought I’d see you wear something floral?” Hayden slightly teased, keeping his eyes trained on the flames.

Draco looked down at his white suit. He supposed Hayden was right, he usually doesn’t wear anything floral much less in public. He briefly wondered why he chose this outfit, but it didn’t really matter at the moment. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Hayden continued after Draco failed to respond, though he had a pretty good idea about what the blonde wanted to say. 

“Well, I wanted to explain myself” Draco started, blushing slightly at the awkwardness he could feel creeping in. 

“Then explain away” Hayden answered as he finally met the silver eyes of the Veela.

“I-um, I- ah...I wanted to apologize” Draco stuttered out, “I was out of line and my actions couldn’t have been more inappropriate. I jumped to conclusions and made assumptions based on the past. I completely disregarded you and how I felt and I couldn’t be more ashamed. I don’t expect you to forgive me, and I know that I broke your trust in me, but I would hope that you might be able to find in yourself to let me try and prove myself? To earn your trust again, and maybe be friends at the very least? I realize that opening up to someone is hard, so, I'm giving myself to you to do with whatever you please. You can step on me, throw me away, give me to the wolves, chew me up and spit me out, but I want you know that I love you… and I always will” 

Hayden stared at Draco with shock written all over his face, he couldn't believe that Draco was apologizing, and so sincerely! 

Droplets leaked from the corners of eyes as he could feel something inside himself start to stitch back together and warm slightly. 

Without realizing what he was doing, Hayden had thrown himself into Draco, enveloping him in a hug. 

“Hayden? Are you crying?” Draco asked in concern.  _ Did he say something wrong, what did he do?  _

“All I wanted was for you to accept me, all of me. Thank you” Hayden cried, burying his face into his lovers neck, arms wrapped around him tightly. 

Draco gasped silently at Haydens words, hesitantly bringing up his arms to softly hug the Phoenix back. 

“I love you, too,” Hayden whispered, happy and relieved to have his Draco back again. 

The hug lasted for a few long and joy filled moments before Draco pulled back a bit, just enough to be able to look into Hayden’s mismatched eyes. 

“Would it be alright if I kissed you?” Draco whispered hopefully, looking into Hayden's still teary eyes.

“Always” the raven answered, closing the distance between them until their lips met in a soft and loving kiss. 

Everything would better now!

\---

Not long enough, the weekend ended and it was time for Hayden, Draco, and Severus to return to Hogwarts. 

When they returned, Draco rushed Hayden back to their room in Slytherin, successfully dodging all their classmates, for the moment anyway. The two would have to explain everything to their house later. 

The blonde wasted no time in showing Hayden everything that he had found regarding the next task for the tournament, which was admittedly a lot! 

Now all they had to do was figure out how Hayden was going to breath underwater for an hour. At least they had a week to figure that out, they had time. Maybe Severus would know?

\---

“Hello mother” 

“Hayden, what brings you here so early on a Sunday morning?” Snape questioned as he invited his son into his quarters. 

“Well, Draco and I figured out the egg, but all the clue did was give us some more questions!” Hayden said as he flopped down on the couch. 

“Tell me the clue and I’ll see if I can help,” Snape said as he sat down beside Hayden. 

“Draco translated it for me,” Hayden said before telling his mother the riddle. “I know that the next task will involve the back lake and the mermaids that live there, but how am I going to be able to survive underwater for an hour and not drown?” 

“That is a tricky question to answer, thankfully, you came to the right person. I will help find something you can use to breathe underwater, but we also need to discuss the fact that you are a Phoenix and it is not safe for you underwater. Do you know why?” 

“No, I had no idea! What happens?” Hayden asked, sitting up with interest at the news. 

“It’s not a very pretty thing,” Severus murmured. “The Black Lake is a magical lake, hence the creatures that live in it, but because it is a magical lake, it is very dangerous for you. You have realized that your wings tend to come out when you feel strong emotions, am I right?”

Hayden nodded his head. 

“Yes, well, your wings are connected to your magic as a Phoenix. If you experience any strong emotion, whether it be fear, excitement, joy, or anything, and your wings come out, the lake will drain you of your magical spark and the fire inside your core that makes you a Phoenix. It is fatal when your wings are exposed for more than a second, even more so when they are drenched in the water. Because of this you  _ must _ be careful to keep your emotions in check, especially when you realize what will be taken from you”

“Do you know what they will take?” Hayden asked quietly.

“I cannot tell you, even if I did know” Severus said looking at his lap. 

A quiet fell over the pair for a long couple minutes that felt like hours. 

“Do you have anything that could perhaps keep my emotions under control?” Hayden asked, breaking the silence. 

“I might” Severus smiled before getting up. 

\---

A couple days later in early November, Hayden started to wake up in order to get ready for the second task that is happening early that afternoon. 

It’s always cold in the mornings in the Slytherin dormitories, because of this Hayden was extra grateful for the heater next to him called Draco Malfoy. Hayden snuggled closer to the blonde, only to come up with an empty space where the blonde should’ve been laying. 

Hayden shot up when he realized Draco wasn’t there and couldn’t hear him anywhere else in the dorm. He quickly got out of bed, threw on some clothes and hurried to the common room to see if Draco could be in there. 

Tears started to well in his eyes when he saw the only person in the common room was Theodore, who was starting a fire in the fireplace. 

Where did he go? And after he just promised that he would never hurt Hayden again, he goes and does this! 

Theodore turned around when he heard someone running into the room. Looking up to meet a frantic Hayden, he saw that the boy was about to cry. 

Leaving the fire, Theo crossed the room to get to Hayden. 

“Hayden, what happened?” He asked aching to pull him into a comforting embrace but knowing that he shouldn’t. 

“I can’t find Draco,” Hayden said as a tear made a path down his check. 

“Hey, calm down. It’s okay. Tell me what happened” Theodore gently said as he wiped away the tears from Hayden's cheek. 

Hayden looked to the door to the common room before turning back to Theo, “When I woke up this morning, Draco wasn’t there. He wasn’t in our dorm and he’s not here either and I don’t know where he could be, and I have to be at the second task in a few hours and I don’t know what to do” Hayden cried, almost full on sobbing at this point. 

Theodore was panicking! Not knowing what to do he hesitantly held his arms out for Hayden, not expecting the smaller boy to literally fall into his arms, not showing any signs of stopping the heartbreaking sobs. 

Theodore gently hugged him, leaving enough room for Hayden to leave in case he didn’t want the attention. 

After a minute, Theo led the other to the couch in front of the fireplace and let Hayden continue to cry. After a couple minutes, Hayden had started to calm down just in time to see Blaise walk into the common room, eyeing the two on the couch with a confused expression. 

Theo looked up after hearing Blaise clear his throat.

_ ‘Help me!’ _ Theo mouthed over the crying boy's head to the Italian.

Blaise, finally understanding, made his way over to the couch the pair were seated on, sitting on the other side of Hayden. 

“Hayden what’s wrong? Where is Draco?” Blaise asked in hopes of comforting the boy in Theo’s arms. 

“I don’t know!” Hayden quietly cried. 

“How about we go look for him, huh?” Blaise asked gently, as if he was talking to a young child. 

Hayden sniffled before nodding his head, slowly moving himself out of Theo’s arms. Hayden looked at the other shyly before giving a silent thank you. 

\---

Blaise and Theo had helped Hayden look for Draco practically all over the castle: the Great Hall, the library, the astronomy tower, they even asked Professor Snape, but they couldn’t find Draco anywhere. 

Dread was settling like a stone in Hayden’s stomach. 

“I don’t think I can do the task today” Hayden murmured as the three made their way to the courtyard. 

“What if Draco is already at the next task waiting for you? I mean, the task is supposed to start soon anyway” Theo spoke up. Hayden thought about it, Theo did have a point. The next task was supposed to start in about a half an hour anyway. 

“Alright, I guess we should check there, I should probably be getting there soon anyway” Hayden said, not really believing that that is where Draco would be, but he followed the two Slytherins nonetheless.

\---

Most of the student body were already in the stands at the Black Lake waiting for the task to start. Now that Hayden was there, the only champion that they were waiting for was Fleur. 

“I don't see Draco anywhere. He’s not here” Hayden panicked as they got off the boats. 

“I'm sure he’s here somewhere. Maybe he just hasn’t arrived yet. He’ll be here before your task starts, I promise” Blaise tried to reassured. 

“Hayden! Where have you been! You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!” Severus reprimanded as he rushed over to the raven. 

“Sev, I need help” Hayden choked out, trying not to break down crying again. 

“What’s wrong?” Severus asked as he cast a small silencing charm around them. 

“I can’t find Draco! He disappeared this morning and now I can find him anywhere! I can’t do this without him!” Hayden exclaimed, tearing up a little. 

“Hayden, I need you to be strong for me and for Draco. He will turn up, you will find him, I promise you. Do you understand?” The potions master gently assured.

“Alright” Hayden begrudgingly said. 

“Good, now come with me, we need to get you ready”

\---

Right before the champions had to all line at the edge of the dock, Snape had made sure that Hayden drank the potion to keep his emotions under control. He knew that he would need it when he found what he was supposed to. 

Snape had also provided his son with Gillyweed as that was the best option for him in order to stay underwater for an hour. 

When the cannon exploded, the four champions dove into the freezing water of the Black Lake. Because Hayden was a Phoenix though, the water wasn’t as cold for him as it was for the other three.

Hayden swam through the water, not too determined to find whatever he needed to now that Draco was missing somewhere. 

He swam lower and lower, though a kelp bed and over rock formations until he found a low valley that the mermaids of the lake lived in. 

He cautiously swam forward, knowing how territorial mermaids can be, especially to those they deem as a threat. 

He kept swimming, finding it odd that there didn’t seem to any mermaids there, until Hayden came to a drop in the lake bed. He looked down and finally realized what was looking for. 

In the middle of a clearing were four wooden posts with students chained in place, asleep and guarded by the mermaids. 

He looked at each of the people chained up, trying to figure out who they were. 

He saw Fleur's little sister, a dull wave of anger shot through him at the thought that Dumbledore would use someone so young for his twisted tournament.

When he kept looking, he also saw Cho Chang - a Ravenclaw - and Hermione Granger. Hayden couldn’t care less for those two, but when he saw that Draco was the fourth person chained to his own post, anger and worry threatened to burst out. He struggled to rein his emotions, he could feel the potion his mother gave him weakening. 

He quickly swam over to Draco, not sparing the mermaids a glance as he cupped Draco's face in his palm. 

He heard a noise behind him, turning around, a wave of protectiveness went through him as he turned to see who was behind him. It was Cedric, he had cast a cutting spell to the chains holding Cho, once she was free they both slowly rose to the surface of the lake. 

Following what Cedric did, Hayden took out his wand and cast a cutting spell in the chains holding Draco. As soon as he got a hold of Draco, he saw that Victor was only a step behind him. 

Hayden felt off, Fleur should’ve been here.  _ Where is she? _ He waited a minute more before deciding that he needed to save Fluer’s little sister as well. But when he did, he was surrounded by the mermaids and their spears. 

“Only one” One of the mermaids hissed. Hayden growled at them, causing the mers to flinch backwards. 

He continued to unchain Fleur's sister, quickly freeing her and dragging her and Draco to the surface, the only problem was, his hour was almost up. 

About halfway to the surface, the gillyweed wore off, and the added weight of both Draco and Fleur’s sister was only dragging him down. 

Suddenly something grabbed a hold of his foot. When he looked down he saw the ugly face of a grindylow attached to his ankle. He tried to kick it off, but it wouldn’t budge. The struggle was only making him lose air quicker. 

He looked back up to where Draco and Fleur’s sister was floating, when suddenly he was yanked down. At least 10 grindylow had swarmed around him and started to bite his legs and drag him back down to the lake bed. 

At this point, Hayden was panicking. He still needed to get these two up to the surface and he was losing oxygen fast. In a last ditch effort, he pushed Draco and Fleur’s sister up to the surface, hoping that they would make it as he was dragged in the opposite direction. 

_ I’m so sorry, Draco, I love you  _ was the last thing Hayden thought before he felt a painful burst from his back and his world became black. 

\---

Draco broke the surface of the lake with a gasp for air, soon being followed by Fluer’s sister.

Draco looked around, he had no memory of how he got to be in the middle of the Black Lake with a little girl. 

He saw the big dock full of people a little bit away from him and that is when he remembered the task. 

He must've been a part of the task for some reason. Why was  _ he _ in the lake though, and where was Hayden?

He turned to see the little girl struggling to keep herself above the water, he quickly grabbed a hold of her and began to swim the dock, towing the small girl behind him. 

When he made it back onto the dock with the little girl, he saw Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and Fleur running up the two.  _ Wait, why is Fleur here? _

When the four reached the two blondes, they helped pull them onto the dock and covered them in towels and blankets. 

“Thank you for saving my little sister!” Fleur said to Draco and then proceeded to hug him. 

“Okay…” Draco murmured once Fleur let go and went to tend to her sister.  _ Wait a minute! _

“Where is Hayden?” Draco frantically asked. 

Theo and Blaise looked at each other while Pansy looked at her shoes, their expression filled with the same panic as his, only with more shame. 

_ Oh no,  _ Draco thought before looking back to the lake. 

He quickly stood up, throwing all the blankets off himself before quickly diving back into the lake to find his mate, headless to the shouts of his name telling him to stop. 

\---

With a successfully cast bubblehead spell, Draco frantically looked all over the bed of the lake where he was, sure it was the same area where he came up from. 

Draco looked everywhere he could and yet, he still couldn’t find Hayden. 

He kept swimming though, hoping to find some trace of his love when he heard a dull snapping noise. He swam in that direction to see if it could’ve been Hayden, he wasn’t disappointed.

Hayden was lying unconscious on the sandy bed with grindylows surrounding him. 1 on his left arm and two on his right, 3 on his left leg and two more hanging on one of his wings, all biting and tugging in opposite directions. 

All Draco had to do was growl menacingly at them before they noticed him and scrambled to swim away, leaving Hayden alone. Gently scooping the unconscious boy up in his arms and swam back up to the surface. 

When Draco finally got back to the surface, he noticed just how pale Hayden was, he was almost white, and unnervingly cold. A painful reminder of his lover's condition just over a week ago. 

Once he got back to the dock, Severus helped Draco get Hayden up onto the wood. His heavy wings were ashy, each feather seemed to be a slate-like coal, most either broken or cracked.

“Oh gods” Severus murmured, dread seeping into his veins. 

“Draco” he called. 

Once Draco was back on the dock, he hurried to Severus and Hayden, and once he was close enough, Severus grabbed his arm and apperated them straight to Riddle Manor, not caring about anything or anyone else from the task. 

\---

Tom had been sitting in his office going over raid reports from his death eater followers. 

It was easily a boring task that unfortunately had to be done. After a while he had to get up to walk around or else he would just fall asleep. 

He walked out of his office and into the hall, aimlessly walking. 

Without even realizing it, he found himself in Hayden’s room. 

Leaning against the door jamb, he let his thoughts wander to the past couple of months. 

Since finding Hayden, he has been the happiest he has ever been, but at the same time it has also been some of the most stressful times. All he has been doin is making sure that Hayden stays safe and cared for. Trying to keep him alive as well as keeping the Order at bay. With the help of Severus, though, the weight on his shoulders was lessened. 

His train of thought wandered. When he finally comes back, he smiles and turns to walk back to his office. 

As soon as he turns he hears a loud crack from behind in Hayden’s room.

He quickly turns, brandishing his wand as quick as he could before seeing the three people that apparated into Hayden’s room, two ebony heads of hair and one blonde.

“TOM” Severus shouted as he laid Hayden on his bed, not seeing that Tom was already standing in the doorway. 

“What on earth happened!?” Tom exclaimed as he ran to the bedside. 

“Hayden’s dying” Severus rushed out as he got his wand out. 

Draco backed up until he bumped against the wall, where he slid down it. He didn’t know what to do or what he could do to help, or even if he could help. He didn’t even realize the tears streaming down his face. 

“DRACO!” He snapped his head up at the sound of his name.

“I need you to go down to my potions lab and get me replenishing potions and warming potions, as many as you can. Go! NOW!” Severus yelled, and Tom was already casting many spells to try and save Hayden. 

The last thing Draco saw before he left the room was the edge of one Haydens wings crumbling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you all though everything would be better now Hayden and Draco were back together! I can't wait for the next chapter!   
> Until next time...!


	22. Chapter 22

“I'm sure that you are all familiar with the incident that had recently happened at Hogwarts” Dumbledore starts out the meeting with. 

A chorus of nods followed to show agreement to what Dumbledore said. 

“Who is this boy anyway and why is he being made to go through this Tournament? He is far too young to be doing anything of this sort” Mrs. Weasley spoke up with worry in her tone. 

“I am more than certain he is a Riddle,” shocked gasps echoed around the room, “and I am sure that he does not need nor want your pity. In fact, I'm sure that he is getting all the attention he wants right now” Dumbledore mumbled the last part.

“But still, Albus, he is just a boy. He doesn't deserve the amount of stress this tournament puts on a person!” Molly tried. 

“You heard Dumbledore, he’s the son of the Dark Lord, he deserves everything we can throw at them!” Someone from the opposite side of the room said.

“Just because he  _ might  _ be the son of he-who-should-not-be-named, doesn't mean people aren't allowed to care for him. I mean, I have never seen Severus look so terrified and worried for a student!” Molly pointed out.

“That’s exactly right Molly. Severus has never been that emotional over a student, even his own Slytherins” Dumbledore said calmly, thoughtfully. 

“Well, the boy is a Riddle, Snape was probably worried he might get killed if anything would happen to him” Someone else said. 

“Maybe he has some sort of connection to the boy” another brought up. 

“Yes, I believe you are all right, this boy is obviously important to the Dark in some form or another, not to mention he has one of the most powerful magical signatures I have felt in a long time” Dumbledore paused, thinking. 

“I think it would be in all our best interest to try and persuade the boy to join the light. It would definitely be safer than the Dark, that is sure!” The wizard concluded. 

“What about Professor Snape?” asked a Ministry official. 

“I think we should invite him to the next meeting,” Dumbledore said lightly, a dark glint in his eye. 

\---

Draco had been sitting at Hayden’s bedside for about a week now, with no signs of the boy waking up. 

Draco merely sits there, holding his mate's hand, playing with his cool fingers. He couldn’t bear to look at Hayden’s ashen face for fear of breaking down again, but at the same time, he can’t bring himself to leave his love alone. 

A knock sounds at the door before opening to reveal Narcissa. 

“Draco, darling, come down and have something to eat. You haven't eaten in a week and everyone is worried about you” She said softly as she came to sit beside Draco. 

“I can’t leave him though, I already left him once. What if he wakes up and I’m not here?” Draco responded, not willing to leave Hayden by himself. 

“Hayden will be just fine, in fact, I'm sure that he would want you to be taking care of yourself. Come Draco” His mother urged as she stood and waited for Draco by the door. 

“Alright” Draco muttered. 

He leaned down to kiss Hayden's hand before getting up and following his mother out of the room. 

\---

Soon both Draco and Severus had to return to Hogwarts to finish out the semester. It was a very difficult decision to make, but they had to go back.

The Order had started to stir up trouble, and rumors were starting to be heard that they were up to something that could hurt the Dark. 

So in order to try and keep watch both Draco and Severus had to go back to the school, although very begrudgingly. 

Draco spent most of his time in the school at the library or up at the Astronomy Tower, when he wasn’t in classes of course. He just couldn't stand to be around anyone much less converse with them. 

It's only been about a couple weeks since the last task had happened, and Hayden has still not regained consciousness. In fact he has started to look steadily worse and worse.

\---

It is finally the end of the winter semester at Hogwarts and nobody is more ready to go home than a particular blonde Malfoy and the Potions Master. 

The two had quickly gathered up all their belongings the night before so they could floo back to Riddle Manor as soon as they could. 

Right when they stepped out of the fireplace, Draco was gone. He couldn't wait to see how Hayden was doing, even if he knew he wasn’t doing well. 

\---

That night at dinner, the only people at the table were Tom and Severus as Draco couldn’t bring himself to leave Hayden again for even a second. 

The majority of the dinner was spent in silence, but after a while, it became too uncomfortable to not say what was on their minds. 

“I can tell that you’re worried. There is no need to hide it” Severus pointed out. 

“Well, I am worried” 

“About Hayden?”

“Yes, of course about Hayden, but everyone else as well” Tom sighed.

“I am especially worried about Draco. Losing one's mate is possibly the hardest thing for a creature to go through” Severus replied sadly. 

\---

Draco made his way up the stairs to Hayden’s room as soon as he got to Riddle Manor, declining the invitation to dinner on the basis that he couldn’t be away from Hayden any longer. 

Once he opened the door to Hayden’s room, a small weight seemed to lift from his shoulders, but the sense of dread that had taken hold of him didn’t. 

He carefully made his way to Hayden’s bedside, taking a seat on the chair placed by his bed. 

Draco watched the raven quietly. Hayden had gotten even paler since he was here last, almost to the point where he looked grey. He looked dead, but Severus and Tom had ensured him enough to convince him that he was not.

One wing had almost entirely crumbled into an ash like dust, while the other was only partially crumbled. His feathers only barely recognizable from where they laid limp on the bed. 

“Hey love, I’m back” Draco whispered slowly. 

“It’s not the same without you at school, and the whole Slytherin house knows it. Probably even the other houses too” Draco chuckled before gaining a serious expression again. 

“It’s been quiet. Not much has happened. In fact, the house has been very sullen and just down” Draco looks to his hands, at a loss for what to say next.

“Severus’ classes have been amusing to a point at least. I don't think Gryffindor has ever lost so many points before!” Draco says, looking back to Hayden.

“I miss you. Everyone misses you, even Granger and Weasley asked about you the other day. They wanted to know where you were and why you had seemed to just drop off the face of the earth. I couldn’t tell if they were being serious or not either” 

The silence returned, and Draco was having a hard time trying to fill it. 

The silence reigned for too long, and soon a crystal tear dripped down the side of Draco's face.

“I miss you so much!” Draco choked out in a whisper, trying not to break down again. He’s not the one that could be dying. He had no right to start crying again. He had already shed so many tears it was a wonder he had any left. 

“I love you Hayden, I love you so, so much! Please, come back to me” Draco whispered as more tears streamed down the sides of his face. 

He slowly stood from the chair, before leaning down towards Hayden, pressing their lips together gently. 

Draco smiled sadly as he pulled back, a tear landing on Hayden’s cheek. 

As Draco stood back up, he noticed something wrong. Hayden’s skin, which had been a pale grey, seemed to darken, and before his eyes, Hayden crumbled into ash. 

Draco looked on, horrified as his eyes widened and filled with more tears that refused to fall. He couldn’t move, couldn’t make a sound. 

The image of Hayden being turned into a pile of ash burned into his mind.

\---

“Oh gods” Tom said as he felt the alarm his wand gave him.

“What is it?” Severus insisted.

“I had put a spell on Hayden that would alert me to anything that happens to Hayden. It just went off” Tom replied as he rushed out of the room without any further explanation. 

Severus hurriedly followed Tom into their son’s bedroom to see what had happened. But when they opened the door, all they saw was a pile of ash in the bed, and Draco huddled into a corner, sobbing.

“What happened?” Tom demanded as stared at the bed Hayden was in, not able to rip his eyes away from the scene. 

Draco couldn’t answer, he didn’t understand what had happened. He looked at the grown up trying to convey how helpless he felt to them as his voice was refusing to work. 

“Draco,” Severus asked, more calmly than Tom, “what happened to Hayden?” 

Draco hesitantly looked into his teacher's eyes, he wanted to speak, he wanted to so badly but what could he say? . 

His silver eyes shakily fell on the bed where Hayden's ashes lay, then back to Severus’ black eyes in front of him. 

“I-I don’t know...I was j-just t-talking with h-him and, and telling h-him about sc-school, and that I-I missed h-him and I-I k-kissed him and, and….” Draco managed to stutter out, his eyes starting to glaze over ever so slightly. 

Severus reaches out to the boy in front of him. He knows that whatever happened was most likely extremely traumatic. The blond was already in hysterics, they didn’t need him to panic more. 

“It’s alright, Draco. In fact, I was worried that this wouldn’t happen” Severus said to a still processing Draco.

“What?” The blonde questioned.

“Hayden is Phoenix, under normal circumstances this would’ve happened much faster, I was worried that it wouldn’t have happened at all due to the events at the task” 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, too emotionally drained to understand what was being told to him.

“He is a Phoenix, Phoenixes are reborn from their ashes. Hayden will be back soon” Severus assured, looking over to where Hayden was. 

\---

Draco sat next to Hayden's bed, twirling the ring he was never able to give him between his fingers. 

He could feel an emptiness in his heart weighing him down. Even with Severus’ reassurance, he still couldn't get the overpowering feeling of despair out of his mind. 

He sighed, putting the ring back in his pocket. He couldn’t wait until he could finally be able to put it in Hayden’s finger. Hopefully, anyway. 

He stood up from the chair he was in, before slowly making his way to the door so he could go back down stairs.

He made it to the door, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to actually step outside the room. 

He sighed once more before turning around to face Hayden’s bed. 

He couldn’t hold back his shouts for help when saw the bed completely engulfed in flames.


	23. Chapter 23

“HAYDEN!” Draco yelled as he ran back to the bed. 

He couldn’t help but panic in this situation, not knowing what to do. He tried to look through the flames to see Hayden, but it was like the boy had disappeared! 

Without a moment of thought, Draco grabbed a corner of the comforter ready to completely drag the thing right off the bed to try and get to Hayden, but before he could, a hand took a hold of wrist, keeping it from moving. 

When Draco looked up to see who would dare stop him, he saw Tom staring at him. 

“It is best to leave the fire alone so it can do what needs to be done. Do not disrupt it” Tom said, letting go of Draco’s hand as the boy’s grip on the blanket loosened, tears welling in his eyes. 

“I feel so helpless” Draco said, voice heavy with tears. 

“It will be alright, Draco” Severus said. Draco didn’t even notice the man enter the room, much less Tom for that matter. 

“Hayden will be just fine within the hour. We just have to be patient” 

\---

A little under an hour later, Draco still stood by the bed, watching the flames, anxiously waiting for them to die down. 

Tom and Severus were both seated on the couch in Hayden’s room, Severus asleep with his head on Tom’s shoulder. 

After what felt like hours upon hours, the fire finally began to die down. Severus woke back up upon feeling the fire surrounding his son beginning to die out. 

Soon all three were standing around Hayden’s bed, but when the fire went out, Hayden was nowhere to be seen. 

The fire hadn’t damaged a single thing in the room or on the bed itself, it was almost like there was never a fire there to begin with. The only thing that was different was the small mound under the ash covered blankets on the bed. 

The mound wiggled a little before letting out a small whine of distress. 

Severus felt a tug in heart at the sound and pulled back the blanket to see exactly what was hiding underneath. 

To Draco’s surprise, pulling back the blanket revealed a little baby Hayden who merely looked up at them with his big heterochromatic eyes.

All three men stood around the bed looking down at the child with shock all over their faces. 

Tom and Severus had expected their child’s rebirth, and when it finally did happen they were relieved, but they just couldn’t help the wave of emotions that overtook them at seeing their first and only child as a baby once more. 

Severus was the first to break out of their trance at the sight of Hayden’s big gem eyes filling with tears. Quickly, he reached and scooped his child into his arms along with the blanket, making sure he was snug and cuddling him into his chest. 

“My beautiful baby boy” Severus whispered to Hayden, as Tom soon joined in on their hug.

\---

By the time Severus was finally able to get Hayden to go to sleep, it was already way past midnight. Severus took a seat on a couch by the fireplace in Tom’s office where the man in question was hurting to finish up his last minute work. 

Severus held Hayden in his arms, admiring his child that he was getting a second chance with. 

After a couple minutes of sitting by the fire Tom came and joined them, tucking Severus’ hair behind his ear so he could kiss his cheek before resting his head on the ravenette’s shoulder. 

He looked down at his son, absolutely adoring his son and the tiny movements he would make while asleep. 

“Sev?” Tom quietly asked after a minute.

Severus just looked at him, giving him his attention non-verbally. 

“Hayden is supposed to be the age of a newborn correct?” 

“Yes, why”

“Well, he looks as if he has aged almost an entire year since being reborn” 

Once Tom pointed it out, Severus carefully studied the baby in his arms, and found that Hayden did look a bit older than he did a couple hours ago. His cheeks had filled out a bit and his features were slightly more defined, his hair longer than it had been when night first fell. 

“Your right,” Severus acknowledged, “I wonder if his growth has accelerated to perhaps quickly restore him to the age he was?” Severus thought out loud.

“That would make sense. I guess only time will tell whether or not your thought is right” Tom concluded, tucking back into his husband's neck, content to just enjoy this moment with his family.

\---

The next morning, Hayden was wide awake and ready to play with anyone who would join him. Unfortunate for him, he was strapped to a high-chair of sorts for breakfast. Little Hayden was content though, babbling away and playing with his food, drawing different shapes into his applesauce.

Suddenly, Hayden looked to his mother, he was done with his food and wanted out of his chair.

“Mmmm” he tried to get the attention of his mother who was talking with Draco.

“Mmm-ma” he tried again impatiently. 

“Ma-mma” he said, finally catching his mother's attention.

“Ma-ma” he called, sticking his arms out in frustration to be picked up, but all his mother did was stare at him. 

In fact everyone at the table was staring at the little boy, utterly amazed!

When Hayden saw that nobody was going to move to pick him, he let his arms fall down with a little huff as he pouted. His little mouth turning into a determined frown. He turned his attention to his father, in hopes of more of a reaction. 

“Da” he said to the other end of the table. 

Tom's breath hitched when his little boy called to him.

“Da-da” Hayden said again with a hint of a whine slipping out. 

Immediately, Tom stood up and made his way to his son and picked up out of the chair, hugging his little one to his chest tightly as tears of joy started to well in his eyes. 

It wasn’t until this point that Severus was also pulled out of his reverie and stood to make his way to his two loves, wiping away his own tears. 

Draco stayed at the table, happy that Hayden was finally able to get what he deserves, a loving family! 

\---

Over the next couple days, Hayden continued to grow at a rapid rate, impressing both his parents and Draco with how fast he was learning things as well as the fact that he seemed to remember pretty much all of his past life. 

On the fourth day after Hayden’s rebirth, reaching 3 years old, he decided that he wanted to try and explore more of his home seeing as he knows so little of it.

That afternoon, he decided that he was going to walk through the large glass doors in the sitting room that seem to lead outside. 

After struggling to open the doors for a minute, he was finally able to pass through the door and into a garden. But all he was able to figure out, given that he was only a toddler, was that it was a new place worth exploring. 

He toddled through the garden walking around the many bushes of flowers and trees of fruits. After walking for about five or ten minutes, Hayden decided it was time for a break so he found a nice piece of shade provided for by a big bush of thorn-less white roses.

He sat for a moment, watching a bee fly around over one of the flowers before a large dark green snake head popped out of the bush. 

Hayden just looked at the snake, not startled or scared at all. 

“Hewo” Hayden said, reaching out to gently pat the snake's head. 

_ “Hello little one” _ the snake said back in a calm motherly voice.

“I Hayen, wat’s your” Hayden asked his new friend. 

_ “Hello Hayden,”  _ the snake said, sounding very happy,  _ “My name is Nagini” _

“Hewo Naini” Hayden said with a big smile, “wanna pway wit me” Hayden asked.

Nagini smiled, chuckling as she said,  _ “Sure Hayden! What shall we play? _

\---

When Draco came back into the sitting room, he was greeted with the sight of a missing Hayden and the glass doors leading to the garden being wide open. Hoping that Hayden was in the garden, Draco made his way outside. 

Soon enough, Draco heard laughing. Knowing that it was Hayden’s little laugh he was hearing he followed the sound until he found Hayden with Nagini. 

Hayden was clinging to Nagini’s neck with his arms and legs around her neck as she slithered around the ground and up into the trees and through the branches until finally making it back down then finding a new tree to start the process over with. 

Draco found a bench nearby to sit down on as he watched Hayden having fun with Nagini. He had missed the sound of his mate's laughter so much during the past month or so he was asleep. 

Hayden had never talked about his childhood with Draco and even if memories came up they never seemed to be good, so he never asked about them. He was happy that Hayden was getting the chance to relive his childhood with happy memories this time, but he worries about what changes might come about because of it if at all. He almost hoped that nothing changed, he loved Hayden just the way he was. 

“Hi Dwaco!” Hayden called out from the branch he and Nagini were on, effectively breaking Draco out of his thoughts.

The blonde looked up and smiled and the little boy attached to the snake's neck. “Hello Hayden, did you find another friend” Draco chuckled. 

Hayden beamed, rapidly nodding his head. “Dis is my fwend Naini!” Hayden said to Draco seriously before looking towards Nagini again, “Dat’s my Daco!” 

Draco blushed, even as a baby Hayden is the cutest thing in the world to him. 

“Dwaco, watch!” Hayden called excitedly. “Catch me!” The little boy yelled as he jumped from Nagini’s neck into Draco’s, hopefully, waiting arms. 

Draco almost had a panic attack when he saw the boy take off from the high tree branch. He ran as fast as he could, his wings coming out behind him, as he slid to try and catch Hayden before he hit the ground.

When Draco didn’t feel anything fall into him, he panicked even more, thinking that the worst had happened and he missed. He hesitantly opened his eyes, seeing that he had fallen on his back onto the ground, his wings spread out underneath him. 

He looked around where he was laying, not seeing any trace of where Hayden could be. It was when he heard a giggle from up above him that he looked up to see the end of Nagini's tail wrapped securely around Hayden’s waist keeping him suspended in the air. 

Draco heaved a shaky sigh of relief. 

He could hear the snake saying something to Hayden, he didn’t know what, but he could tell that Hayden could as his giggling stopped. 

“I sowy, Dwaco. I di’nt mean to scaye you” Hayden said solemnly with a tiny sniffle. 

“It’s alright, baby. Just don’t do it again” Draco sighed with a strained smile. 

He loved Hayden, but he didn’t know how much more he could take if Hayden continued to pull stuff like that. 

Draco looked back up when he heard Hayden beginning to whimper, reaching his arms out to Draco.

Draco smiled, flapping his snowy white wings a bit so that he could reach up enough to take Hayden in his arms before flying back to the ground. 

Hayden immediately latched his little arms around Draco’s neck, not wanting to let go. 

Draco looked back at the snake who was lounging on the tree branch watching them.

“Thank you” Draco nodded before heading back inside with Hayden in his arms.

\--- 

10 days since his rebirth, Hayden had grown into a very adorable but very smart 9 year old.

Tom and Severus have spent every moment that they could with their son, watching him grow and getting to know him as a young child. But as much as they try they couldn’t get out of their duties as leaders of the ‘dark’, or grading assignments. 

During these times when his parents had other things they needed to attend to, Hayden would be with Draco. But today Hayden was by himself as his parents were in a meeting with his fathers followers and Draco was visiting his mother. 

Hayden was in his room sitting on his bed as he read a book about the history of dragons and snakes. As he was reading his eyes started to grow heavy and soon he fell asleep.

\---

Tom and Severus were both in a meeting to discuss their next steps in the brewing war between the ‘dark’ and ‘light’. 

About halfway through the meeting, the creaking of an old door being slowly opened could be heard behind them. 

Whoever was speaking stopped immediately upon hearing the sound. Everyone seated around the long table looked to see why the door had opened, but were met with two sad gem colored eyes peeking at them while the rest of him was hidden behind the door. 

“Hayden, did you need something?” Tom asked.

Hayden came out from behind the door and looked down at the floor, nodding as an answer. 

“Come here sweetie,” Severus said, feeling that something was off with his little boy. 

Hayden shyly made his way to the edge of the table where his father was sitting at the head of the table, his mother next to his father. 

When the boy got closer, Tom could see that he had been crying. 

“What happened, little one?” Tom asked, just loud enough for his son to hear as he gently picked his son up and placed him in his lap so they could be face to face. 

“I had a nightmare” Hayden mumbled as he continued to stare at his hands which were placed in his lap, sniffling every so often. 

Tom immediately stood up and shifted Hayden so he was in his hip and began to walk out of the room with Severus quickly following behind him. 

Just before he reached the door, he addressed the rest of his followers, “You are all dismissed. Go home” Tom commanded before exiting the room.

The three soon made it up to Hayden’s room, all sitting on Hayden’s bed while the boy stayed sat in his father’s lap. 

“Now, will you tell us about your nightmare?” Tom questioned as he positioned Hayden so he was facing both his parents. 

“It was about my….” Hayden mumbled, his last words blurring together incoherently. 

“Could you tell us again, sweetheart? We couldn’t hear you” Severus said gently as he reached out to wipe a tear starting to fall down his son’s cheek. 

“Um...It was a memory I think. It was about my Uncle Vernon and my Aunt Petunia” Hayden said quietly, his voice starting to choke up. 

“Oh, Hayden” Severus and Tom sandwiched him in a big hug as Hayden started to cry again. They both knew what Hayden had to deal with when he lived with those horrid muggles. 

They comforted Hayden until he was able to stop crying and stayed with him until he finally was able to fall asleep peacefully again. 

Draco got back to the Manor around early, mid evening. The only reason he was back so early was because his father’s meeting was cut short due to something happening with Hayden. 

As soon as Draco heard that, he was flooed to Riddle Manor.

When he arrived he rushed out of the fireplace and ran straight up to Hayden’s room to check on him. 

When he finally got to Hayden’s room, he took a second to catch his breath before quietly opening the door only to see Hayden and his parents all curled up in Hayden's bed asleep. 

Draco couldn’t help but smile at the sight before slowly closing the door and walking to his own room.

\---

Harry woke up as a 14 year old on his 15 day since his rebirth. Finally! 

As he got out of bed, he tried to stretch his back out but immediately regretted it as his upper back started aching quite a bit. The strange thing was though, he couldn’t think of anything he might have done to cause it. 

Deciding to ask his parents about it, he quickly dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top before heading down to the dining room for breakfast.

When Hayden arrived at the stairs, he was taken aback at the look of everything down the steps.

The entire manor was decorated in Christmas décor. Garlands hung from the ceiling and were wrapped along the pillars and through the bars of the staircases. Green and silver bows and ribbons were placed strategically among the garlands and around poinsettias and pine cones. 

Hayden made his way down the stairs completely awestruck at his seemingly new surroundings, not noticing the blonde boy standing next to him. 

“How do you like it?” 

The question startled Hayden out of reverie as he turned to look at the owner of the voice, and smiled.

“I love it!” he smiled, leaning in to hug his boyfriend. 

“I’ve never really had a true family Christmas, even at Hogwarts! This means a lot to me!” Hayden whispered to Draco, who hugged the boy in his arms even tighter.

“Then I am happy to be of the first to share this special holiday with you” 

Hayden’s smile grew as leaned in to give Draco a long awaited kiss!

\--- 

“So, Hayden,” Severus had begun when it seemed everyone was mostly done with breakfast, “every year around the starting the New Year, your father and I host a small social party for your fathers followers and other friends in order to celebrate accomplishments made throughout the year. Since finding you has been more than what we have ever wanted, your father and I wanted to ask you to join us?”

“Of course! I would be honored to come, thank you!” Hayden said out of both surprise and happiness. He loved the fact that his parents loved him enough to always want to have him near, something that has continued to astonish him since leaving the Dursleys. 

“Thank  _ you,  _ and if there is anyone in particular that you want to invite, other than Draco of course because he will already be there, then let us know!” Tom added.

“Thank you, so m-ahh” Hayden suddenly cried out as a sharp wave of pain washed over his upper back, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

“Hayden what’s wrong!” Draco frantically asked as he gripped his mates arm gently but firmly to help steady him. 

“I’m fine, just wasn’t expecting-I don’t even know… what was that?” Hayden asked himself. 

“Hayden? Have your wings grown in yet?” Severus asked, completely confusing Hayden.

“What does this mean? They came last summer when I got my inheritance. Remember, you were there?” 

“Well, yes, but I mean since your rebirth?” Sev clarified.

“I guess not, no,” Hayden answered thoughtfully. 

“Then judging by what happened a minute ago, I would say that your wings will be coming in at some point today. Most likely sooner rather than later.” Severus informed him.

\----

Around late afternoon, when the sun had begun to set in the sky, Draco and Hayden had decided to go for a walk in the garden, thankful for the warming charms set on the area since it was still winter. 

The two walked throughout the area, enjoying being in each other's company and talking about whatever came into their minds. 

As they walked through the trees and bushes of flowers in the garden, the sun inched closer and closer to the horizon, the sky getting darker and darker as a result.

As twilight graced the sky, the couple came across a little hideaway in the corner of the garden surrounded by trees and bushes hiding away a small grassy area from the rest of the garden. The ceiling of the small glen covered with leaves and beaches, only a few stars making its way through the covering. 

Even though it was becoming dark outside, the little pocket they had found stayed lit as though there were hidden, soft lit fairy lights tangled in the branches of the trees. 

Hayden and Draco lay in the little clearing together for a while cuddling until Draco broke the silence.

“I’ve been saving something for you ever since… well, for a little bit now” Draco started as the two of them sat up, Draco reaching into one of his pockets.

“What is it?” Hayden asked, watching Draco’s hand taking something out of his pocket. 

“Close your eyes and give me your hand”

With a suspicious grin, he did as Draco asked. A second later, Hayden could feel something being slipped onto his finger. 

Hayden wanted to open his eyes as soon as he felt Draco’s hand but he resisted and waited for Draco to say he could open them again.

When he finally could open his eyes, they started to tear up. There on his finger was the ring Draco had tried giving to him all that time ago. The black sapphire gems and rose gold metal work shining back at him. 

“Are you serious? You still want to give this to me, after everything that’s happened? I thought for sure that I had messed up so badly that I would never get this privilege again” Hayden choked as he fought back the tears in his eyes. 

“Of course I want you! There will never come a time that I don’t want you, I can even fathom feeling that way! You are mine and I am yours, and nothing can ever change that, no matter how hard the world tries” Draco explained, hand coming up to comfortingly rub at his cheek just below his golden eye. 

“Thank you! I love you so much!” Hayden hugged him after situating himself so he’s sitting on Draco’s lap.

“I love you too!” Draco responded, gently wrapping his arms around Hayden’s waist. 

The smaller boy smiled as he leaned forward to capture Draco’s lips with his own, wrapping his own arms around the blonde's neck. 

Hayden moaned as he let Draco have access to his mouth, slowly pushing forward until Draco had laid back down again, this time with Hayden on laying top of him. 

The raven groaned in pleasure as their tongues slotted together, messily sliding against each other. 

Bringing one of his hands up, Draco went to hold the back of Hayden’s head with the intent to press him closer. As soon as he did though, Hayden cried out in pain, ripping away from Draco as he arched his back in an attempt to lessen the pain in his upper back.

“Hayden? What’s wrong?” Draco immediately asked, not knowing what had happened to cause this reaction!

Hayden cried in pain, soon turning into screams as the pain worsened. Draco just laid there, holding Hayden as gently but as tightly as he could. He hated hearing Hayden in pain but he couldn't think of anything he could do to lessen it. 

He soon realized though, this must be because of Hayden’s wings.

Draco couldn’t take hearing his love being in so much pain. Thankfully though, he didn’t have to endure it for long though because soon enough Hayden had passed out, still squirming even in his sleep. 

After Hayden had passed out, Draco allowed himself to breathe, carefully reaching a hand up to run through his hair. 

After a minute, Hayden began thrash for a few seconds before his wings suddenly burst from his back. Thankfully the tank top Hayden was wearing was out of the way of his wings so his shirt wouldn't tear. 

Draco just stared, his breath completely taken away by the wings that seemed to glow almost pure gold growing from his mates back. 

When everything seemed to be done and Hayden's breathing had finally calmed and he was no longer tense, Draco felt brave enough to carefully lift his hand to brush through Hayden’s fiery wings. 

As soon he touched one of his feathers though, Hayden woke with a startle and quickly sat up, Draco being left in shock still laying in the ground.

Hayden’s heterochromatic eyes had narrowed from round pupils into feral slits, his nails lengthening into claws on the end of his hands that were unfortunately still settled on Draco’s chest. 

Instead of being comforted that Hayden was awake again though, Draco was worried because the expression on his love’s face was anything but friendly. 

Hayden’s lips twisted into a snarl that showed off his lengthened canines. Draco was both impressed but worried at the same time as he looked up at Hayden and saw the obviously new Veela features that Hayden seemed to suddenly gain.

Draco though didn’t have much time to dwell on that though as Hayden started to growl at him, a feral look shining in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! 
> 
> What was one thing you got for Christmas?
> 
> I'll go first: I got a book on all of Hubble's (the space telescope) discoveries!


	24. Hayden's Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A picture of Hayden's promise ring that Draco gave him!


	25. Chapter 25

Draco didn’t realize what was wrong with his mate until it was too late. 

For some reason Hayden was showing signs of having Veela traits. 

Draco remembered something similar to what Hayden was going though now happened to him also when he received his inheritance, although not as severe as the boy before him. 

Either way, it was safe to assume that he didn’t recognize Draco as his mate at that moment, and because of that Hayden probably felt as though he had to protect himself. 

Unfortunately, Draco realized this all only a second too late as he felt Hayden’s talon-like claws slash down on his chest, creating four deep, bleeding cuts. 

Draco tried not to cry out in pain but that proved to be very difficult. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, to see Hayden raise his clawed hand again as he bared his now sharp teeth. 

As soon as he registered what was happening, Draco’s silver eyes narrowed, elongating his own fangs and spear-like claws. 

What made Hayden finally recognize his mate though, was seeing his pure white wings unfurl.

Hayden’s eyes widened fearfully as he quickly lowered his hand and threw himself off of Draco. 

Draco stood, glaring down at Hayden, a low dominating growl sounding from his throat that caused Hayden to whimper before laying flat on his back along the ground in submission. 

While Hayden’s actions made perfect sense to Draco, it confused him enough to break him out of his creature's hold. Hayden’s submission was entirely Phoenix-like in nature, something Draco’s Veela was aware of but not entirely expecting. 

Veela submit to their doms typically by dropping to their knees and baring their necks. Of course Draco had been taught to reign in his Veela but in this situation, he couldn't think of any other way to subdue his mate without returning the violence. The Veela could only guess at the habits that Phoenixes held. 

Taking the few steps closer to Hayden, he saw that his mate was shaking ever so slightly and whimpering so quietly Draco almost didn't hear it. 

Draco's claws retracted into his hands and his pupils rounded back out but he made sure to keep his wings out to give a sense of comfort to the poor boy laying as still as could in the grass.

Coming over to stand over Hayden, Draco gently knelt down so he was straddling the boy's waist. Carefully, Draco leant down, his forearms coming to rest on either side of Hayden's head, the blonde making sure that he wasn't accidentally pinning Hayden's own beautiful wings down. 

Ever so slowly, the blonde leaned down to softly place his lips on the boy’s beneath him in a show of tender forgiveness. 

Hayden immediately kissed back without any hesitation, thankful that his apology was accepted. 

After a moment Draco started to pull away, but because Hayden’s creature was governing his actions and thoughts, he didn’t want to allow Draco to pull away. So instead he pulled him back in, kissing him even deeper than before. 

Hayden wrapped his arms tighter around the Veela's neck as he slotted his lips together with Draco’s again. The kiss grew more and more passionate as Hayden boldly licked into the blondes mouth. 

Soon their passionate kiss turned hungry with an insatiable need mainly stemming from Hayden. 

The ravenette moaned as Draco sucked at Hayden's tongue. Hooking a leg around his doms waist, Hayden purred as he plunged deeper into Draco’s mouth.

Draco groaned at the feeling of Hayden taking such an initiative. He briefly thought that this sudden wave of dominance his mate was showing was because of his Veela-esk traits. 

His thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of his mind as Hayden gently bit down on his bottom lip before pulling. At the same time Hayden brought his hips up to Draco's in a slow grind, wanting to please his mate as much as he could. 

Draco almost immediately moaned into the kiss but stopped himself before he could. Pulling away for half a second, Draco gently placed a last gentle kiss on his love’s lips before breaking away. Pulling back far enough to look into Hayden’s lustful eyes, Draco made sure to hold the ravenettes hips down to keep him still. 

Hayden whined as soon as Draco broke away from him. He tried to pull him back in but Draco resisted. He knew that, while Hayden’s creature wanted this, Hayden himself wasn’t ready and he wanted to wait until he was before moving things along in their relationship. 

“Not quite yet, dear” Draco whispered soothingly, “be patient for just a while longer” he said before pecking him sweetly on the lips and leaning down to lay beside his love, cuddling Hayden into his side.

Not long after, the two fell asleep under the stars, wrapped in each other's wings in their little hideaway in the garden.

\---

The sound of singing birds and the soft light of the morning sun filtered through the leaves on the overhanging branches above the sleeping two. 

Hayden sleepily smiled and nuzzled closer into the chest he was using as a pillow. 

Something was wrong though, he didn’t know what but he knew he should probably open his eyes to see why he was feeling this way. 

When he finally opened his eyes he flinched back a little, not fully expecting the sun to be so bright in his eyes. 

As soon as his eyes adjusted through, he looked over at Draco only to see something shocking. Four long deep gashes covered Draco’s chest which was barely covered by his nearly shredded shirt. 

He reeled back upon seeing this, a small cry of dismay leaving his lips as his eyes filled with tears and before he knew it, he had put his hands over Draco’s chest in an attempt to heal him. 

He couldn’t believe anyone would have the audacity to even think about hurting his mate in such a way, but when he lifted his hands he noticed something strange.

His fingertips were stained the same color as Draco’s blood. That’s when he began to realize and remember,  _ he _ was the one who had hurt his mate.

Thankfully Hayden had just finished healing Draco with his magic before he threw himself as far from Draco as he dared, curling up in front of one of the trees.

By this time Draco had woken up, confused and more than a little concerned by the fact that Hayden wasn’t still in his arms. He sat up to look for Hayden when he noticed that the claw marks on his chest had been healed, leaving four long faint scars marring his skin. 

Looking around quickly, Draco spotted Hayden not too far away from him, curled against one of the large trees with his big fire-golden wings acting as a shield between him and the rest of the world.

Draco got up and started to make his way over to his love to see what he could do to help. As he got closer, he could just barely hear Hayden’s silent cries. 

“Hayden?” The golden wings huddled even closer into themselves at hearing Draco’s voice.

“Baby, are you alright?” Draco asked, his concern growing for the boy in front of him. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!” Hayden muttered from behind his wings, his voice heavy with the weight of his tears.

At first Draco was confused, what did his mate have to be sorry about? Then it hit him, his mate must've remembered almost attacking him last night. 

“Oh Hayden,” Draco breathed sadly. 

Reaching out his hand, the blonde started to gently pet at one of Hayden’s velvet wings before gently coaxing the boy out from behind them. 

After a long few moments, Hayden finally relented and peeked his head out from underneath his wings, his eyes red as fat tears streamed down his cheeks. 

Draco was able to part the golden wings enough so that he could come in to give Hayden the big bear hug he deserved, but when he did, Hayden flinched harshly backwards.

All Draco could do was give his mate a sad smile before gently gathering him in his arms.

“I love you” Hayden finally looked up at Draco at hearing those words spill from the Veelas mouth, very much surprised that they were said at all. 

“I do, I love you! So very much so, and I will never stop loving you no matter what may happen!” Draco assured calmly, finally getting the smallest of smiles out of Hayden.

“I love you too” came the Phoenix's quiet reply. 

Draco’s smile widened, almost impossibly so. 

The two continued to sit there content to be in each other's presence.

\---

The two had stayed in the garden for the rest of the morning, finally making their way back inside the manor later that afternoon. 

“Did you two enjoy your night out under the stars?” a voice called out unexpected, completely catching the two off guard. 

Before even checking to see who was speaking to them, Hayden started to growl, crouching slightly as he was ready to pounce at any sign of danger. 

Thankfully for the visitor, Draco had a firm grip on Hayden, keeping him from moving as he dragged the shorter closer to him.

Once he was able to make sure Hayden had calmed down enough, Draco looked up to see who had spoken to them, a look of annoyance gracing his face as he saw it was his father. 

“Yes, in fact, we had a lovely evening last night” Draco said, grinning at his father. 

“I’m sure. I trust that there were no problems” Lucius questioned, eyes looking over Draco’s completely ruined shirt. 

“One or two, but nothing we couldn’t handle,” Draco answered, smiling as leaned down to kiss the top of Hayden's head. 

“Now if you’ll excuse us, Hayden has had a very eventful couple of days and I think it would be best if he be allowed to sleep a little longer. I’ll see you a little later father” Draco smiled at the man before leading Hayden out of the room and up the stairs into Hayden’s bedroom, laying him down on the bed. 

The second Hayden’s head hit his pillow, he was dead to the world. Once Draco was satisfied, he left to find a new shirt to wear and then to tell everyone down stairs what had happened in the garden, and to maybe find a couple answers regarding his mates newly acquired Veela attributes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, I've been unexpectedly busy the past couple of days. 
> 
> Anyway, Happy Belated New Years!


	26. Chapter 26

As it turned out, Hayden had Phoenix lineage as well as Veela. 

When Draco had come back down into the sitting room after laying Hayden down, Severus had given him some interesting information. 

Apparently Hayden’s great great grandfather (who was also a Phoenix) mated with a Veela and of course, had children. 

That Veela trait had been recessive and allowed Hayden to become mostly Phoenix m, Since his re-birth however, that gene is no longer recessive. While it is now more prominent, it still sits in the back burner of Hayden’s inheritance. 

Severus almost suspects that if Hayden is forced to go through a re-birth again, the Veela blood will become more and more prominent and will even most likely obtain the same footing as the more dominant Phoenix gene. 

While Draco found this all very interesting, he very much hoped that Hayden never had to go through another re-birth. 

For one, Draco very much liked his mate exactly the way he is now. Two, he didn’t know if he could quite be able to handle going through that experience again. It was hard enough the first time!

\---

“What do you think about this one?” Hayden asked his mother after changing into yet another dress. 

Hayden walked out of his closet wearing a simple yet elegant white floor length dress that cross-crossed in the front and tied around the back of his neck. A thin silver belt tied around his waist completed the look.

“Like always, you look lovely” Sev reminded him. “Now turn around for me”

Hayden slowly turned in a circle so that his mother could inspect the dress. 

“It looks very nice. Do you have anything else you were considering before we make the final decision?” Severus asked, wanting to make sure he saw everything that Hayden had lined up. 

“I do have one more, yes. I’ll go get it” Hayden informed, hurrying back into his wardrobe. 

Severus smiled. He loved being able to have the chance to help his son with these types of decisions.

It’s true that Hayden probably didn’t really need his opinion at all, but it still made his heart warm at the thought that his little Hayden appreciates and values his thoughts.

Hayden came back out moments later with a new dress on and a big smile on his face. 

“This one is beautiful, Hayden” 

“You think so!” Hayden beamed.

“Out of all the dresses I picked out, I think I like this one the most!” the boy said enthusiastically as he gracefully twirled in a slow circle, watching the dress flare out a bit.

“Then I think we found the one you should wear for tonight” Severus said happily as he stood.

“Now, what shall you do about your hair, hmm?” Severus inquired playfully as he combed his hand through his son’s dark hair. 

\---

“They're taking an awful long time aren’t they?” Draco said worriedly to Tom. 

Tom just chucked. “You have to remember, they're both part Phoenix. They love to dress up, especially when there’s a big group they can impress” 

“You mean that I should expect this with any sort of social gathering that Hayden and I are invited to?” The blonde laughed with slight amusement.

Tom just nodded before looking to the stairwell just in time to see Hayden coming down with Severus right behind him. The older man nudged Draco to turn around causing the blonde to gasp silently as he saw his Hayden coming down the stairs, looking absolutely stunning. 

Draco watched Hayden walk up to him, both of them smiling brightly. 

“You look lovely!” Draco complimented as he gently wrapped his arms around Hayden’s lower waist. 

“Well thank you” Hayden smiled as he leaned forward to give his love a kiss. 

“Now let me look at this dress” Draco said as he stepped back so he could see the full extent of his mate's beauty. 

“Look at them, they're so adorable” Severus gushed quietly to his husband, learning over to kiss Tom on the cheek. 

“Reminds me of when we first met” Tom smiled, “Now let’s go greet our guests and leave these two to have a bit of time alone” he added as he guided Severus to the ballroom. 

“You look absolutely ravishing in that dress!” Draco whispered as Hayden finished turning for him. He couldn't help but want to take Hayden back into his arms, so that's exactly what he did. 

“Thank you, mother and I spent a while making sure we looked perfect for tonight!” Hayden smiled, obviously pleased to have made Draco happy! 

“Well, I can tell you that those efforts were not wasted, you look stunning!” Draco told him as he pressed his lips sweetly to Hayden’s. 

The ravenette immediately reciprocated but before anything could much further, Draco pulled away. 

“As much as I would love to continue this, we should probably join our guests” Draco murmured as he rested their foreheads together.

“Alright” Hayden replied, “but I wouldn’t object to continuing this later” the boy smirked as he stood straight and walked past Draco. When he got to the door frame though, he stopped to turn around towards Draco and winked playfully at him before continuing out the door. 

Draco couldn’t wait until he could get his troublemaker of a mate alone with him. 

\---

“Hayden, hi!” Pansy called out as she made her way towards the couple with Blaise and Theo trailing behind her. 

“Hello Pansy, Blaise, Theo! How are you?” Hayden asked as the girl pounced on him with a hug. 

“First of all, Happy New Year! Second, we’re doing great, especially knowing that you're doing okay. You scared a lot of us when you never came back after the second task. We were constantly asking Draco how you were but he rarely ever answered” Pansy explained, hugging him even tighter before letting go. 

“Well, thank you! It’s nice to hear that you all were thinking of me!” Hayden said smiling at the three of them.

“Actually, speaking of the Tournament, I have something to talk to you all about now that we’re here together. Follow me” he added as he led the four over to a secluded area by the fireplace.

“I need all of your help in knocking Dumbledore down a peg or two” Hayden started.

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Draco questioned as the others stared at the ravenette with mild shock. 

“Have any of you ever heard of the Elder Wand?” Hayden directed towards the group who all nodded in agreement.

“It's said to be the most powerful wand belonging to the most powerful wizard, and who do you think it calls master?” Hayden asked.

“Wait, it's real? I thought it was just a children's story?” Theo spoke up, confusion drawn all over his face. 

“Of course it's real you nit!” Draco grunted before returning the attention back to his mate. 

“Why are you telling us this?”

“Well since none of you answered my question I guess I’ll have to” Hayden grumbled, annoyed that no one wanted to play along with him. 

“Dumbledore welds the Elder Wand”

“How do you know this?” Blaise questioned.

“I just do, but the reason I'm telling you this is simple. I need his wand” Hayden stated simply, a smug grin finding a place on his lips. 

“You do realize that he probably keeps his wand on his person at all times right? How do you plan on getting it?” Pansy asked. 

“That's why I'm talking with all of you,” Hayden answered, before indulging the others into the details of his plan that he has figured out and listening to their input on how to make things smoother. 

“I’m honestly a bit surprised that this might just work. Have you talked with your father about this?” Pansy asked. 

“No, I haven't, but he trusts my decisions and gives me free reign in putting my plans into action. Besides, I'm meaning for this to be a bit of a surprise for him” Hayden assured. 

“After we fool Dumbledore, I plan on presenting the wand to my father. With it I have no doubt that we will be able to win this so-called ‘war’” he continued. 

“That is brilliant, when did you figure all this out?” Draco asked, as Hayden snuggled into Draco's side, happy that his mate was proud of him. 

“I’ve been thinking about this for about a week now” Hayden preened. 

“We would love to help out with anything you need us to in order to take down Dumbledore!” Theo added in. 

“I’m so glad that I have all of your support. Thank you!” 

\---

Soon after, they all dispersed after catching Hayden up on what had been happening at Hogwarts.

Apparently Viktor was especially concerned for the raven, which amused Hayden and annoyed Draco. 

As the night went on, Hayden and Draco had a great amount of fun just talking and dancing with each other. Towards the end of the night they ended up sitting on a couch in front of a secluded fireplace in a private study cuddling, not paying any attention to the people outside the door. 

“Are you having a good time?” Draco asked as he loosely ran his fingers through Hayden’s dark hair, messing up the style it had previously been in.

“I'm always having fun whenever I am with you” Hayden chimed, snuggling further into Draco’s arms. 

“Hey,” Draco mumbled, capturing his mates attention once again, “I love you” 

“I love you too, so very much!” Hayden whispered back as he looked up into Draco's eyes. 

Gently, Draco laid his hand on Hayden's cheek, angling him up so that he could capture his lips in a tender kiss. Their lips slid together in a slow dance before pulling away every so slightly. 

“Happy New Year, Hayden”

“Happy New Year, Draco”

\---

Hayden and Draco returned to their dorm room after the welcome back feast at Hogwarts. 

While they didn’t miss the things happening at the school, they certainly missed their room.

As soon as the door closed Hayden flopped himself down onto the bed, uncaring that his ‘designated’ bed was on the opposite side of the room and chose to curl around and snuggle into a pillow on Draco’s bed. 

“Are you comfortable?” Draco laughed quietly as he watched his mate being absolutely adorable. _ How could he be so lucky? _

“Yes” Hayden cheered, “but it would be even nicer if you were here too!” The boy tried to persuade.

Draco smiled to himself as he took his robes and shoes off before laying down next to the raven haired Phoenix and pulling him as close as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally circling back to the flimsy plot line I introduced forever ago, lol!
> 
> I don't even know if there is a plot anymore, I'm just writing whatever fits next it the story! I sincerely hope this story makes sense! 
> 
> Anyway, whatever this thing is that I've done will only grow bigger (hopefully!)


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, the two made their way to McGonagall's class for Transfiguration. 

Once everyone had arrived and it was time for the lesson to start, she announced that the class was going to be doing partner work and that she was going to pick who worked with who. 

Hayden and Draco hoped that McGonagall would have mercy on them and put them together, but it wasn’t a very likely wish. 

They watched the professor as she started to call out partners, only really listening for their names. 

“Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom” she called.

Draco sighed as he grumbled under his breath. Hayden gave him a sympathetic smile as the blonde gathered his things and moved tables.

“Hayden Snape and Hermione Granger” 

Hayden suppressed a groan as Draco gave him the same sympathetic smile he had given the blonde earlier. 

Rolling his eyes at Draco, Hayden begrudgingly picked up his stuff and made his way to the Gryffindor side of the room where Hermione sat. Thankfully he wasn’t too far away from where his mate sat. 

Once everyone was seated with their partners for the day, McGonagall started giving out instructions on what they were to be doing.

“I heard that you got hurt during the last task. How are you doing?” Hermione questioned right off the bat. Hayden just looked at her, not knowing what to make of the suddenness of the inquiry.

“Fine I guess, why?” Hayden asked back with an air of caution, ever so slightly curious as to why she would care. 

“Well, we were all just so worried about you. You missed the last couple weeks of school before winter break and nobody had known where you were or what exactly had happened” Hermione explained matter of factly. 

“Oh” was all he said, signaling he was done talking before turning back to the teacher who was handing out different objects to each pair of partners. 

“I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but I am really curious, what type of creature are you?” Hermione questioned as they got started on their assignment. 

Hayden almost dropped his wand in shock, horrified at the thought she knew of something so personal to him. _How in the world did she figure out he was a creature?_

The raven was glad that his parents were who they were because the emotionless glare he shot her down with was something that could only be passed down. 

The girls seemed to wither and close into herself under the intensity of the glare pinned in her. Finding it in herself, she started to elaborate on her previous statement. 

“Wh-When Draco pulled you out of the water d-during the last task. You had wings, and p-people usually don't have wings un-unless t-they have some sort of cre-creature blood in them. You d-don't h-have to answer if you aren't comfortable with t-telling me, I understand. I'm just curious. Your w-wings were as black as coal when you were dragged onto the platform” the girl uncharacteristically stuttered as she mumbled quickly. 

Hayden continued to stare her down for a minute longer before slowly opening his mouth to reply.

“Who else knows?” he demanded quietly. 

“I d-don-“

“Who did you tell?” The raven insisted.

“Just Ron, I promise. I think Viktor might’ve seen as well and Loony Lovegood” the girl explained as fast as she could. 

_Hmm_ , he probably didn’t have to worry about Luna at all, although it might be a good idea to at least talk with her. Viktor might be more of a problem though, one that would have to be felt with. Ron on the other hand, was definitely a problem. The man couldn’t learn to keep his trap shut if his life depended on it, which -coincidentally- it did. 

“Who did he tell?” Hayden demanded once more.

“W-who?” Hermione stuttered quietly in confusion, fear starting to dance in her chocolate brown eyes. 

“The Weasel. Who Did He Tell?” The raven enunciated, his annoyance starting to shine through in the form of anger. 

“I-I” before the Gryffindor could give him a proper answer, they were interrupted by some else interjecting. 

“Miss Granger, Mister Snape. Is there a problem?” McGonagall spoke above them from where she stood in front of their desk. She had been doing her rounds around the classroom to make sure everything was going smoothly when she saw what looked like two of her best students arguing. Upon walking closer, she could just make out the tears starting to form in the corners of the brunettes eyes. 

Before Hermione could open her mouth, though, Hayden had turned to face the professor with the biggest smile he could. 

“Thank you for your concern professor McGonagall, but everything is just fine,” The Phoenix beamed, easing some of the worry that had taken over the older woman’s features. 

“Granger here was just filling me in on everything I’ve missed. Apparently I can be second in the last task for the tournament. She was just telling me how much she and the other missed having me around” Hayden finished with a happy tone. 

For some reason, McGonagall seemed to buy the phony explanation, but he could still see the sliver of suspicion and doubt in her eye. 

Oh, well. He didn’t much care at the moment as he was currently plotting the deaths of those he called his peers. 

—-

Once classes were all done for the day, Hayden and Draco walked back to their room in Slytherin. 

Once they were finally in the privacy of their own dorm, Hayden pushed Draco down onto the bed just so he cuddled up close next to the blond. 

Draco gasped in surprise as he unceremoniously hit the mattress, but his surprise quickly turned to amusement once Hayden curled into him. 

“You know, you could’ve asked me to get on the bed instead of pushing me down” Draco smirked as he positioned himself so he was leaning up on his forearm. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Hayden whispered with a devilish grin as leaned up into Draco only to bring the blond down on top of him and into a kiss. 

Hayden could help the smile that spread across his face as he sighed into the others lips, finally able to relax from the day's events. 

All too soon, Draco was pulling away. With a smile on his face, he gently brushed away the dark hair out of Hayden's eyes before his eyebrows furrowed and a small smile graced the Veela’s features as he gazed down at his love. 

“Something’s bothering you. What's wrong?” Draco whispered, 

Hayden shrugged as he nuzzled into Draco’s chest, breathing deeply before telling the blond about the conversation he had with Granger earlier that morning. 

Draco’s face had hardened into a scowl by the time Hayden was done telling him the story. 

“Hey, stop that” Hayden admonished, “It's not your fault that the Gryffindor's are overly nosey and push themselves into everyone's business. You are not to blame, so stop blaming yourself!” 

“I love you” Draco murmured, gently kissing Hayden's forehead before resting his head on his mate's chest, listening to his heartbeat. The two breathed in silence, thinking over their newly shown problem. 

“I bet that Granger was trying to get into your good graces. By bringing up something personal like that. I bet she thought you would confide in her then she would promise to keep your secret” Draco speculated. 

“I guess? It might just be a part of her plan to befriend me. I never told her that I was though, and I don’t think she’ll be able to figure it out either. But, I guess now that you mention it, the Gryffindor's have been a bit nicer since this semester started” Hayden responded with a tired sigh. 

“If I didn't know better, I would think that Dumbledore is planning something and the Gryffindor's are just following what he tells them to like sheep” Hayden deducted. 

“Very annoying sheep at that,” Draco agreed. 

“We have a class with the Gryffindor's again tomorrow, right? I guess we'll see if Granger and the rest keeps up this act, then” Hayden said, finishing the conversation as he wrapped his arms more firmly around the body on his chest. 

“We’re going to have to get back up soon for dinner,” Draco mentioned after a couple more minutes of cuddling. 

“Yeah, I know, doesn't mean I have to acknowledge it though” Hayden teased as he nuzzled his face into the blond hair in front of him. 

\---

“Hey there”

A voice called out to Hayden before he was able to grab the book he was looking for on the shelf in the library. As he turned to address the person talking to him, he felt immediately annoyed and regretted his decision of not ignoring the newcomer. 

“Cedric” He acknowledged before finishing his task of finding and grabbing the book he needed off the shelf. 

“I see that you're doing better, that's good!” The Hufflepuff started cheerfully.

“We were all beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come back” the man joked, continuing to walk further down the aisle of books to be closer to Hayden. 

“What do you have there?” Cedric asked when he noticed Hayden was not paying attention to him. So, of course, the upperclassman decided it would be a good idea to step right into the Slytherins personal space. 

“A book” Hayden almost snapped impatiently. All he wanted to do was check the stupid book out so he could go back and read it in the common room while snuggled next to Draco in front of the fire. 

Was that somehow too much to ask?

“I know it’s a book, silly” Cedric laughed, moving to put his hand on the other boy's shoulder. 

“What book is it?” 

Hayden quickly shrugged off his hand before giving him a response. 

“It's for one of my classes. I don’t see why you should be so interested” 

“I'm just trying to be friendly. I might be able to help you out with the class too!” Cedric insisted with a smile that showed no ounce of happiness in it.

“I don’t need any of your help. I am completely capable of doing my coursework on my own” Hayden sneered, growing more and more frustrated by the second.

“No need to get upset, I was just trying to be thoughtful. What class is it for?” the older boy insisted with determination.

“It’s Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now if you’ll excuse, I need to be getting back to my dorm” Hayden growled out, glaring at the other boy.

“Now is that any way to talk in front of your senior?” Cedric said, his eyes narrowing as he cornered Hayden against the bookshelves, trapping him there between his arms. 

“What are you-” Hayden exclaimed before he was cut off by the feeling of Cedric’s index finger coming to rest on his lips, stopping him from protesting. 

“Now, now. It's so hard to be attentive when you're so determined to be a brat” Cedric chastised, keeping his fingers against Hayden's lips as he leaned a bit closer.

Hayden couldn't believe the audacity of the man. He was actually trying to take advantage of him. Talk about giving Hufflepuff's a bad name. Thankfully he knew most of them before and knew they were some of the sweetest kids in the school.

“What do you think we should do about your little discipline problem, hmm?” Cedric whispered into his ear before starting to lean down even farther, all while Hayden reached further into his sleeve where his wand was hidden. Just before Cedric could get to his neck, though, they were thankfully interrupted. 

“What's going on over here” a heavily accented voice called out, forcing Cedric to look up from his place beside Hayden's throat. 

“Nothing of your concern Krum,” Cedric replied defensively, glaring at the other. 

“I was showing Hayden something, now if y-” 

“I think the look in Hayden’s eyes says something very different. I think it would do you good to let go of him” Viktor responded, watching as Cedric slowly leaned back and stepped away from Hayden. 

Hayden couldn’t have been more thankfully for this intervention, but now he had one more person to deal with. At this rate, Draco was going to panic and come looking for him. 

What was supposed to be a short run to the library was turning out to be an unending and stressful encounter.

Hayden looked for a possible way to escape while the two argued but found that the aisle was too narrow and that he wouldn’t be able to get past either men without bumping into one of them. Hayden sighed, he didn’t want to be dealing with all this so soon to bed time. 

“Hayden, why don’t we go find somewhere _private_ we can talk and not be disturbed” the Hufflepuff said, glaring at the other boy.

“Why would I go with you?” Hayden demanded incredulously, finally coming out of his thoughts at the question directed towards him. 

“Because we were discu-“ 

“If you would like, I would be honored to escort you back to your common room. At least there you might be free from idiots such as this” Viktor responded, sneering at the Hufflepuff and effectively cutting off the angered sixth year while extending out a hand to Hayden at the same time.

Of course Hayden would love to leave this situation and get back to Draco, but he didn’t necessarily want to accept Viktor’s hand. 

Hayden studied Viktor for a moment before hesitantly agreeing with the thought that the only peaceful way out of this situation would be to take his hand. 

“Fine, lead the way” Hayden muttered as he placed his smaller palm within Viktor's bigger one. Gently, he pulled the Slytherin out of the library. The glare Viktor sent Cedric was just daring him to try and stop him. 

Of course, Cedric wouldn’t dare.

\---

By the time Hayden was finally walking out of the library, he was taking his hand back and saying a quick thank you to Viktor before turning to walk to Slytherin.

“Wait” the Bulgarian called out after him, “it would be rude of me to leave you here by yourself. Please, the least I can do is escort you back to your common room” 

“Fine” the boy muttered, not wanting another argument and continuing on his way to the stairs.

Viktor followed Hayden down to the dungeons and to the portrait leading to his common room. The ravenette briefly entertained the idea of confronting the other about him seeing his wings, but eventually decided against. He was exhausted and just didn't want to deal with it at the moment. He would have to talk with him later. 

“Thank you again, for the whole library thing. I appreciate your help with Cedric” Hayden thanked, feeling it appropriate to do so as they neared the entrance to Slytherin.

“It was my pleasure” Victor said before reaching out to gently take one of Hayden’s hands in his own. 

“If you ever need help again, please do not hesitate to find me. Good night” he finished as he gently kissed the top of Hayden’s hand before leaving.

Hayden watched him go, muttering a quiet good night that he wasn’t sure was heard or not. The only thing he could seem to do was stand there in shock. 

\---

Upon walking into his dorm room, he was immediately wrapped in a pair of arms that only could’ve belonged to his mate. 

“What happened? Where were you? I was so worried!” Draco rushed out.

“I was at the library, you knew that. Unfortunately, I ran into a bit of trouble. Nothing that wasn’t easily taken care of though” Hayden answered as he hugged Draco back just as tightly. 

“What do you mean trouble? Did someone touch you? Who was it?” Draco demanded, ready to kill whoever hurt his love.

“I wasn’t hurt if that’s what you're asking. Calm down Draco, you sound like you plan on murdering someone!” Hayden said with a chuckle before realizing Draco was completely serious.

“Draco you can’t kill anybody”

“Why not? I would be fully within my rights to protect you!” Draco responded with a humph, burying his head into the crook of Hayden’s neck.

“I know but that doesn’t mean you should! If you go and do something rash then someone is bound to find you have creature blood and by relation, that I have it as well! I cannot have the entire school knowing that we are creatures! It’s bad enough that Granger and Krum know, it would be disastrous if anyone else knew” Hayden explained, muttering at the end as he sat on their bed.

“I’m tired,” Hayden whined. Draco laughed as he finally got off of Hayden. 

“Is it time for bed already?” the blond teased, pecking the ravenette on the cheek. Hayden nodded in reply as he rested his head against Draco. 

In the end, Draco had to help Hayden into his pajamas before burying him underneath the blankets on the bed. 

Draco chuckled quietly to himself as he watched his mate nuzzle himself into his chest. Draco couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest as he wrapped an arm around Hayden’s waist to pull him even closer.

“Hey” Draco whispered. The only response he got was a sleepy hum, but it was enough for the blond to know Hayden was listening.

“I want you to know that if anything like this happens again tomorrow or ever, come get me right away, alright” Draco spoke before kissing Hayden’s forehead, who nodded in agreement.

“Good night, love”

\---

The next morning during breakfast, Dumbledore announced that the school would be hosting the Yule ball in a few weeks around mid-January. At the same time, the Headmaster also announced that each of the Heads of Houses will be meeting at separate times with their houses to go over rules for the dance: such as dress code, etiquette, and the teaching of the beginning waltz for the ball. 

For the rest of the day, the student body seemed abuzz with excitement for the upcoming event. Most talked about who they were going to invite and what they wear and who would be going with who. The typical gosip that usually accompanied these types of events. 

Hayden was sure he could find a suitable outfit in his wardrobe, so that wasn’t too big of a problem for him and he was safely able to assume that, since he and Draco were dating, that they would be going together. 

The only thing that was bothering him was the fact that he couldn’t dance. He never learned how to and was a bit embarrassed because of it.

He was positive that if he asked, either Draco or his mother- perhaps even both- would be perfectly happy to help him learn, but that didn’t mean it was any easier to ask.

Pretty much all of the students in Slytherin knew how to dance, mainly because of their high standing families, but Hayden had been raised by Muggles practically his whole life, and coupled with the fact that he was previously in Gryffindor, he never had the opportunity to try and figure it out. 

Soon enough classes were done for the day and the students were all back in the dorm after dinner. Not too long after, Severus came to talk with all the Slytherins about the dance. 

He didn’t really say much, just that the dance was nothing new and that the dress should be formal and elegant. The last thing he said before leaving was that a week from today, after classes, the Slytherin House is to meet in the practice room closest to the dorm so that they can learn the specific dance they will be doing to start out the ball. 

Eventually, Hayden and Draco were able to get back to their dorm. The entire time, Draco had been talking rather animatedly about the dance. That it would be the first one he’ll go to without his parents and how excited he is about all that!

“Um, Draco?” Hayden hesitantly spoke up, cutting off the blondes excited chatter.

“I was wondering if, um- maybe if you had the time, could you possibly teach me how to dance?” Hayden mumbled, face flushing red with embarrassment that he had to ask. 

“How do you not know how? You were rai-” _Oh. Hayden was raised by muggles, of course he wouldn’t know how to dance in these types of social events,_ Draco thought to himself.

“Of course” Draco finally responded with, gaining a small smile from Hayden.

“Thank you, when can we start?” 

“As soon as you want, love” Draco said, giving his now happy mate a kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this one! 
> 
> One question, when events come up in the future like the Yule Ball and other celebrations where Hayden and Draco dress up, do you all like when I post pictures of the outfits, or would you all rather prefer links instead?
> 
> Feedback of any kind would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!


	28. Chapter 28

Draco paced across the floor of the common room as he waited for Hayden and the other girls to finish getting ready for the dance that evening. 

He was already ready, wearing a black suit with a silver button-up and a dark green tie. 

It hadn’t taken him that long to prepare compared to his mate. He was ever so slightly put out that he was taking so long, but at the same time couldn't help but be endeared by it. He was positive that when Hayden finally did come he would look absolutely stunning! Of course he would, he was already gorgeous, after all! 

Finally, after what seemed like hours but really wasn’t, the door to their shared room opened. Out walked both Pansy and Hayden, but Draco could only see Hayden.

The boy was dressed in a lovely forest green and silver evening gown that sparkles whenever the light hit the silver sequence. His dark hair was styled back with curls framing the edges of his face and flowing down the back of his neck. 

The next thing that caught Draco’s eye was the gold circlet that wrapped beneath his love’s hair. It was the one Draco had gotten him for their date just before winter break. 

“You look absolutely exquisite, darling,” Draco whispered as he walked closer to Hayden. Hayden blushed lightly as he smiled bashfully at his mate in return. 

Draco couldn’t help it, he reached to pull Hayden closer so he could kiss him firmly on the lips. 

Hayden gasped in surprise, but took no time at all to return the loving kiss. 

\---

The area just outside the Great Hall was crowded with people as they all waited for the ball to begin. Hayden and Draco chatted idly with each other as they waited off in a secluded place for the dance to actually start. 

“There you are Mr. Snape! Are you ready and your partner ready?” McGonagall asked quickly, interrupting their conversation. She had been looking everywhere for the fourth year’s, she almost didn't notice the pair standing off to the side away from the others. 

“Ready?” Hayden asked, looking to Draco in confusion. “Ready for what?”

“To dance of course” McGonagall declared, “It’s tradition that the three champions, well, in this case, four, are the first to dance. Surely I told you that?” 

“Uh, no” Hayden responded, totally unprepared with this new information. 

“Oh, well, now you know” The professor nodded before seeing one of the other champions and catching their attention before they could go too far, leaving Hayden and Draco to get ready. 

“W-well, then” Hayden breathed, his nerves quickly starting to get the best of him. 

Being the attentive and observant mate he was, Draco noticed Hayden’s hesitance immediately. So, he held out his arm to Hayden, “Shall we” he said with a bow and a gentle smile. 

Hayden smiled back gratefully before accepting the blonde's arm, letting Draco escort him to where they needed to line up for their entrance. 

Finally, the doors to the newly transformed Great Hall were opening and music streamed into the hall where the four pairs were waiting. 

\---

“Somehow, I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun doing the waltz before. You are an amazing teacher, Dray” Hayden laughed joyfully as the two finished the starting dance. 

“If I'm an amazing teacher, then you're an even better student,” Draco praised.

The two continued to enjoy themselves, dancing together in the least crowded section of the room and talking until the classical winter musical suddenly changed into rock. The Yule Ball turning into a music concert. 

With the distraction all set and everyone paying attention to the stage, they could finally put their plan into action. 

“Where are the others?” Hayden asked. 

“Last I saw, Pansy was with Blaise and Theo was with some Ravenclaw” Draco responded, wrapping an arm around Hayden’s waist to guide him over to an empty alcove for a bit more privacy.

“Do you still have it” the ravenette questioned, speaking quietly enough to be heard but not enough for others to hear as well.

“Of course, it’s right here” Draco said as he pulled out a very thinner long piece of folded, invisible fabric from inside his jacket pocket. 

Making sure that no one was watching them, Hayden quickly grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around himself, hiding him from view. 

“Are you ready?” Draco asked, trying to make it seem as though nothing strange was happening to those who are nearby.

“Of course, I’m ready, lead the way” Hayden commanded, ready to get this whole thing over with. 

So, Draco began to walk away through the crowd to where Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus, and Flitwick were standing, supervising the event. 

Just as Draco began to make his way to the other side of the hall, Pansy, Blaise, and Theodore joined him, creating an unsuspicious semi-circle around where Hayden should be walking.

“Professors,” Pansy started as the group approached their teachers, “I believe that the Weasley twins are trying to create chaos again and Seamus Finnegan has joined them. I would like to think that something can be done about it before they inadvertently blow up the entire dining hall!” the girl finished dramatically, obviously hinting at the adults to do something about it. 

Immediately the head of Gryffindor scowled as she asked the students to direct her to where this was happening, Flitwick following behind to make sure the woman didn’t blow up too much at the twin troublemakers. 

Hayden watched as Pansy and Theo led the two teachers off to where the Gryffindor's were causing a ruckus before turning back to his two remaining class mates as well as his mother and Dumbledore. 

“Headmaster, I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something?” Draco started. Hayden partly tuned them out as he warily made to step around the older wizard. 

Severus eyed the two Slytherins before somehow locking eyes with his hidden son, raising a brow ever so slightly in question of what the boy was up to. 

Hayden smiled sheepishly at Severus, knowing that he wouldn't be seen before continuing on. 

Sandwiching himself between the adults, all the while making sure not to accidentally brush against the headmaster, Hayden cautiously raised an arm with a little glass vial in his hand. Silently uncapping it, Hayden expertly yet stealthily pouring a clear and highly alcoholic liquid into the glass Dumbledore was holding. 

Just as Hayden had finished pouring the liquid, thankful that Draco and Blaise were doing such an excellent job at keeping the fool occupied, the raven felt a gentle push within his mind before he was being spoken to.

_ ‘What are you trying to do Hayden?’  _ Severus communicated, using legilimency to establish their link. 

_ ‘How did you know I was here?’  _ Hayden responded, gingerly walking back to stand behind Draco, watching gleefully as Dumbledore took a sip from his now highly alcoholic drink. 

_ ‘Answer my question first’ _

_ ‘Alright. One, I’m getting back at him, I think he might be trying to get me to somehow switch sides for the war. Second, I want something he has, and it’ll be a lot easier to acquire it if he’s not in his right mind”  _ Hayden explained. 

Severus just looked to wear his son now stood and borrowed his eyes slightly. 

_ “And what might this object be?” _

_ “A surprise. For father. You’ll see soon, I promise, and I assure that I’ll be careful and won't be caught” _

Severus just sighed internally, before looking away, watching whatever his son was planning unfold. 

As Draco and Blaise kept the old geezer occupied with questions about certain advanced spells that they were not old enough to learn in classes, Severus watched as Dumbledore grew more and more inebriated. Slurring his words and cheeks growing pink as the alcohol quickly went to his head. 

“Professor, are you alright?” Blaise asked after a few minutes, hoping that enough time had passed. 

“I feel fine? Do I not look at it?” Dumbledore asked, a wave of drunken confusion washing over his face as he slurred his answer. 

After a bit of persuading, Draco and Blaise were able to successfully lead the old man out of the Great Hall, but before Draco could get far, Severus grabbed a hold of his arm, stopping him from leaving just yet. 

Leveling the boy with a look that demanded his attention, Severus leaned down to discreetly whisper to the blond. 

“I’m not sure what you and Hayden have planned, but of anything goes wrong and my son somehow gets hurt, no matter how small, it’ll be your head” 

Draco’s eyes widened a bit at the blatant threat, then narrowed as he returned with a scowl of his own. 

“You really think I would ever harm him!” The blond questioned defensively.

Severus just shook his head in slight disappointment. 

“No more so than you already have” was all the ravenette said before walking away, leaving a shocked and frowning Veela behind.

—-

“Where did you go? I had to send Blaise on ahead before the oaf passed out on us” Hayden explained impatiently, grabbing Draco’s arm and dragging him in the direction of the headmasters office. 

“Nothing important. Where did Blaise take him?” Draco asked, not recognizing their path. 

“The Headmasters Office. He should be passed out by the time we get there, if not then I’m sure he wouldn’t remember being knocked out” Hayden explained calmly as they approached the hidden staircase. 

Before Hayden was able to say the password though, Draco had him pushed up against the wall, kissing him hotly as a hand snaked around the ravenettes waist to land on the swell of his backside. 

Unfortunately, the kiss didn’t last near as long as Draco had hoped it might’ve. Hayden moaned in pleasure before breaking their kiss, pushing gently against Draco's chest. 

“I love you, bit we have something else to finish first” the Phoenix mumbled against Veelas mouth before bringing him back in for one last small kiss. 

Saying the password for the statue guarding the staircase, the two followed the newly opened passage till they came to the door separating them from the office. 

Before the two could open the door themselves, the door swung open and in the doorway stood Blaise with an amused look on his face. 

“I know what you two did” he came out and said, smirking at the two like he couldn’t be more smug. 

“I think he’s on the verge of passing out. He has absolutely know idea where he is. I’m pretty sure he actually thinks I’m Professor Trelawney right now” Blaise continued, stepping out of the way. “Anyway, I think the two of can handle the rest of this, I’m going to head back down to the dance”

“We’ll see you down there soon, Blay, thank you!” Hayden called as Blaise disappeared down the stairs. 

“This is turning out to be so much easier than I thought!” Hayden cheered in a giddy manner as the two walked into the office, closing the door behind them. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late! I wanted to get it out yesterday, but my WIFI had been down for the past couple days. Thankfully it just started working and now I can post this chapter for you all! 
> 
> Enjoy and happy late Valentine's Day!

The first thing the pair noticed upon entering the office was how still it was. It was quiet. 

The faint sound of different contraptions whirring and Dumbledore's labored breathing were the only sounds in the large room. 

“The portraits have all been covered. Did Blaise do that?” Draco questioned, noticing the thick canvas coverings that hung from every painting in the room. 

“If he did, it was extremely smart of him. Don’t want any of the paintings talking to each other” Hayden said quietly, glancing around the room quickly before making his way to the old man still snoring in his plush desk chair. 

“Start looking around for anything that might us in the war or that could be valuable to them” Hayden instructed the blonde as he took out his wand. 

Watching Draco head off for the other side of the room, Hayden smiled, happy to have a partner in crime. 

Turning back to the business at hand, his happy expression morphed into a slight scowl. 

_ Accio Elder Wand,  _ Hayden thought, pointing his wand at the old man and reaching his hand out just in time to catch the wand that flew out of the man's sleeve. 

Tucking the wand in a conveniently placed hidden pocket in his dress, he took another step forward. 

A couple months back, before he had to re-enroll as a new student at Hogwarts, Bellatrix was able to teach Hayden a few spells and curses (other than the cruciatus of course). 

The particular curse he was about to enact is actually a favorite of his aunts Bella’s. Starting at a specific point on the body, a dull yet sharp pain will start to spread throughout the body at an excruciatingly slow rate. A fun aspect of the curse though, is that as the pain spreads, the areas affected will start to turn pitch black. 

Lifting his wand to point at Dumbledore’s hand, Hayden recited the short incarnation before a giddy sense of pride washed over him at seeing the very tips of the old man's fingers turn a dark grey. 

Satisfied with the curse, Hayden turned to see Draco go through one of Dumbledore's cabinets.

“Have you found anything yet?” The raven asked as he made his way over to see what the blonde was looking at. 

“Well, not much. I found a drawer of things that I think belonged to the Dark Lord, but I’m not sure. Also, I think these are all memories” Draco told Hayden as he reached up for a small glass bottle labeled ‘Harry Potter’.

Holding the bottle up, Hayden could just make out an image of himself from before his inheritance and he seemed to be riding a broom, must’ve been from a quidditch match. 

“I think it would be the best idea if we took some of these” Hayden spoke up after a minute, sighing at the sheer amount of bottles. 

The two looked and looked, making sure to leave the unwanted bottles as undisturbed as possible while taking the ones that they deemed could've had incriminating evidence in it. 

In the end, they were able to procure a good amount of bottles, many happened to be random death eaters that were acting as ministry officials for the dark. They also grabbed the one marked for Tom Riddle as well as the two for Lily and James Potter. 

They thought it best to leave Draco's and Severus’s so they wouldn’t be suspected of anything. 

They gathered everything Draco had found - and a couple items Hayden found interesting - and put them into a bag they transfigured from a chair cushion before shrinking it and placing the bag in Hayden's pocket where the newly acquired wand rested.

“We should be heading back down to the ball. We wouldn’t want anyone to be out looking for us” Hayden announced.

Just as Draco opened his mouth to reply, a pretty trolling sound filled the air around them and inadvertently caused Hayden’s fiery wings to unfold from his back. 

With wide eyes, Hayden turned to meet the bright amber eyes belonging to Fawkes. 

The bird trilled once more as he unfurled his own wings, mimicking Hayden’s posture. 

Draco watched the two out of confusion. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. He could only guess that the two might be talking to each other. 

A croon-like chirp left Hayden’s throat, startling Draco out of his thoughts. 

It wasn’t long before Fawkes answered with his series of sounds. At that point, judging from their back and forth, Draco was sure they were talking about something, but what? 

Not too much later, their chirps and trills seemed to die down. 

“Hayden? What’s going on?” Draco asked the other, who still had yet to turn back around. 

Without warning Hayden started to growl and a sudden burst of magic spread from the two Phoenixes right before Fawkes burst in flames. 

_ Did Hayden just kill Fawkes?  _ Draco panicked. Quickly grabbing the boy's shoulders, Draco yanked him around to face him only to see Hayden's beautiful eyes narrowed into feral slits. Hayden's creature was obviously in control. 

_ Oh gods, what am I supposed to do now!?  _

Cautiously, Draco leaned down to place an arm underneath Hayden's legs, carefully picking him up and tucking him close to his chest, making sure not to move so fast as to cause Hayden to panic and lash out. To his surprise though, Hayden started to purr as he tucked his face into the Veela’s neck, apparently happy to be in his mate's arms. 

Making sure that they had everything, Draco quickly made his way out of the office with the ravenette. 

Hayden had originally wanted to go back down to the dance, probably to ward off any suspicion, but with the current situation, Draco decided it would be best for them to just go back to their dorm. 

So that’s what they did. Careful, Draco made his way through the halls, breathing a sigh of relief every time he turned a corner to see no one there. Trying to explain away Hayden's wings was a pain he didn't want to go through. 

Eventually, the two were able to get back to the safety of the Slytherin dorms and into their own private room. 

Hayden whined almost as soon as Draco closed the door to their room, trying to tug himself closer to his mate. 

“Hold on, hold on” Draco said, walking over to his bed before gently setting the shorter boy down on top of it. 

Unfortunately, Hayden refused to release his grasp on Draco’s jacket, resulting in the blonde having to pry his mate's fingers loose. 

“Hayden, I’m not going anywhere, can you please let go?” Draco asked patiently, but the shorter still protested, trying his hardest to tough the blonde closer. 

Draco sighed. Relenting to his mate, he leaned down to quickly place a soft kiss against the boy's mouth. Thankfully, the action caused Hayden to relax just enough so that when Draco pulled away, he could finally stand up straight. 

Not satisfied though, Hayden whined pleadingly for his dom to come back, reaching out his arms to the blonde. 

“You're so impatient” Draco grumbled as he undid his tie and unbuttoned his jacket, slipping both off and hanging them up in the wardrobe. 

Just as was about to turn back around to the needy Phoenix, he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around his waist and a head leaning against his shoulder blade. 

“Dray?” the boy behind him whispered. 

“Yes, love”

“I had to break their bond” Hayden mumbled, sounding tired as he leaned all his weight against the taller one. 

“Who?”

“Fawkes and Dumbledore. He was abusing his power” Hayden explained. 

“Dumbledore was? But why?” Draco inquired back, shocked that Dumbledore would go that far. 

“I don’t know why, but I assume it was just because Dumbledore wanted wanted to obtain more influence” 

Closing the wardrobe doors, Draco turned around in Hayden's grasp, hugging the ravenette closer. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Mhhmhh” Hayden hummed, nuzzling into the blonde's chest. 

“Dray?” Hayden asked again as he looked up into silver eyes. 

“Yes?” 

“I love you” 

Draco smiled as he leaned closer, “I love you too”

Hayden beamed as he rose on his tip toes, meeting Draco halfway for a gentle kiss. 

Pulling back to rest their foreheads together, Hayden purred. 

“Draco?” Hayden asked, prompting the blonde to finally open his eyes only to see that Hayden’s were still in slits. He was a bit surprised at how calm his mate was acting given the last time he was in this state. 

“How are you feeling?” Draco asked, bringing a hand up to brush away the strands of hair from Hayden’s red and gold eyes. 

“Like I need you” Hayden begged, catching Draco off guard when he suddenly pulled the blonde back down into a passionate kiss. 

“Mph” Draco tried, placing his hands on the ravens hips to try and steady himself. 

“Hay-“ Draco started, but before he could finish, Hayden took the opportunity to lick into the blonde's mouth. 

Draco breathed out a sigh through his nose before reciprocating Hayden’s enthusiasm as he began to suck in the tongue exploring his mouth, letting go long enough for Hayden to bite at Draco's lower lip before diving back in mouth. 

Hayden moaned as breathed in Draco's air, letting himself fall even deeper for the Veela currently exploring his mouth, tangling their tongues together. 

Gripping at the sides of Hayden’s dress, the blonde allowed himself to be dragged to the bed. 

“Hayden” Draco whispered against the other lips, a string of saliva connected their lips as the blonde pulled back just enough to be able to speak. 

“I-I think we need to g-go to sleep now” the Veela stuttered, trying his hardest to not make a move. For one, they were both too young and second, Draco didn’t want Hayden’s first time to be in their school dorm room. He wanted it to be more special than that, so they had to be patient. 

“Noo” Hayden whined as he tried to pull Draco back for more. 

“Hayden” Draco admonished, causing the ravenette to plop down on the bed with a huff, crossing his arms as he pouted. 

Draco just chuckled, thankful that Hayden seemed to have relented - for now at least. 

In his relief, Draco missed the mischievous glint in Hayden’s eyes before he asked, “Can you help me unzip my dress at least?”

Draco’s normally fair skin turned beat red at the request as he nodded stiltedly.

“Um, y-yeah”

Draco watched as Hayden stood and turned around for the blond. The Veela swallowed nervously as he reached for the hidden zipper at the neck of the dress. He knew that Hayden was messing with him, he knew of course that Hayden wanted to go further, but Draco just couldn’t allow that yet.

Slowly, the blonde started to pull the zipper down, watching as the silver fabric gave way to pale skin. The lush covering Draco’s cheeks darkened as the zipper just kept going farther and farther. 

Soon enough, the zipper finally stopped right above the swell of Hayden’s backside. 

Draco couldn’t help but run his fingers gentle over Hayden’s exposed upper back, trailing down to the end of the zipper. 

Breathing a loud sigh of frustration, he laid his forehead on Hayden’s bare shoulder. 

“Draco? What’s wrong?” Hayden teased, leaning his head back so they were both resting on each other's shoulders. 

“I'll be right back,” Draco gritted out before reluctantly ripping himself away from his mate and rushing into their dorm's bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

Hayden chuckled as he watched his dom rush into the other room. 

He wasn't done with him yet. 

\---

Draco had just gotten his breathing back to normal. 

After he had taken care of himself and calmed down, he felt as though he might be able to handle himself if he went into the other room again. 

As he went to reach for the handle again, his heart rate started to quicken again. Would Hayden try to rile him up again as soon as he walked out, or would the Phoenix actually behave and be in bed by the time he walked out. 

He would have to trust Hayden, probably a bad choice, but what other choice did he have. He desperately hoped that Hayden would be in bed, sleeping. 

Unfortunately, his brat of a mate was  _ not _ that well behaved. 

As soon as Draco opened the door, his eyes landed on his mate reclining against the headboard of the bed. His mate, ever the daredevil, was wearing what Draco has only seen in his dreams. 

An incredibly short black dress with long hang sleeves adorned his mate's body. The corset-like belt accentuated the lovely curve of Hayden’s hips while the low hanging dip of the collar showed the most exquisite view of the ravenette’s prominent collar bones. The layered effect of the skirt made Hayden’s long legs even more enticing to the blonde. 

Draco almost when right back into the bathroom. 

Why did Hayden have to test him so? 

“Why must you try my patience like this, darling?” Draco sighed, half in exasperation and half in poorly hidden desire. 

“I thought it would be fun” Hayden replied, purring as he crawled towards the edge of the bed. 

“Doesn’t it look fun, Dray?” Hayden said lowly, reaching out to his dom. 

“You know I love you, don’t you baby?” Draco asked, walking up to the edge of the bed and resting a hand against Hayden’s cheek. 

“Of course, I do! I love you too!” The Phoenix replied, leaning into Draco's hand, the shoulder of his sleeve slipping further down as he did so. 

_ Please don’t be mad!  _ Draco prayed as quietly cast a wand less spell. 

_ “Somnus”  _ Draco quietly uttered. 

A look of confusion passed over Hayden’s face before his eyelids started to droop and he swayed ever so slightly forward. 

Gently taking a hold of the other, Draco watched as his mate fell into a peaceful sleep before softly kissing him in the forehead. 

“Good night, love” Draco murmured as he carefully situated Hayden more comfortably in the bed and pulled the covers over him. 

Draco could only hope the outfit he was wearing was comfortable to sleep in as he went about taking off the uncomfortable looking belt around Hayden’s waist.

Soon enough Draco had prepared both himself and his mate to the best of his ability for bed. Climbing in he snuggled as close as he could to the warm body next to him, loosely wrapping an arm around Hayden's waist before falling in just as peaceful a slumber as Hayden. 


End file.
